


【双昇】釜山故事

by JINGBABUYI



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGBABUYI/pseuds/JINGBABUYI
Summary: 李昇勋暗恋姜昇润，一拖拖到二零一九年。
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【双昇】釜山故事

  
建立在半现实上的ooc。更新超不定期^ ^  
  
李昇勋暗恋姜昇润，一拖拖到二零一九年。

1.  
李昇勋不怎么做饭，平时这项事都是扔给浩燮去做。不过今天秦禹哥和旻浩上节目，经纪人们都跟着去，就没人来给他们做饭了。偶像的早餐本来很简单，无非煮个鸡蛋，拌点沙拉，但凌晨才听到他进门，李昇勋就想做点热乎的东西给他吃。  
姜昇润睡得迷迷糊糊地，突然听到有人打开了他的房门，紧接着飘来一股明太鱼的香味。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，“吃饭了？”  
“起来吃点吧。”  
姜昇润拖着身子下床，一脸迷瞪地往外走，冷不丁地被人塞了件衣服。“怎么？外面有人？”  
“没有。穿上吧。”  
“没有的话穿什么穿，哥又不是没看过我不穿。”姜昇润嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地，把衣服扔回床上，一脚跨出房门。“喔喔！明太鱼汤！姨母来过了？”公司给他们请了打扫卫生的姨母，有时也会帮他们下厨做两个菜。不过一般是四个人都在家的时候。  
李昇勋不置可否，把碗放在桌上。姜昇润盛了两碗，乖乖地看着他。李昇勋撇过眼睛，“吃吧吃吧，等啥呢？”单独两个人的时候，他们很自然地说起釜山话来。“知道吗，我差不多要把新的曲子写好了。”姜昇润往嘴里囫囵地塞东西，显见是饿极了，他鼓着嘴说，“如果这回通过的话，哥要开始编舞了。知道吗？知道吗？”他摆动着脑袋，一副很得意的样子，笑得眯起眼来，浅色头发反射着光辉。李昇勋愣愣地盯着他好几秒，“知道了。”  
姜昇润吃完就站起身来，一秒钟都不打算久待的样子。李昇勋让自己的目光很放肆地停留在他光裸的背脊上，未曾想他又突然回过头，“啊！”  
“干什么？”柔情似水被打了个措手不及，李昇勋眼观鼻鼻观心手脚麻利地收拾起碗筷来。姜昇润挤过来，“要帮着收拾对不对。哥上次在节目里说过。”  
“啊。为了上节目这么说而已。你去睡觉。”怕他不走，李昇勋又说，“等会姨母过来洗。”  
“来了又来啊？哇，应该请公司给她加工资才行呢。”姜昇润感叹道，“谢谢啦哥哥！”他很惯常地用了一种撒娇的女性语调，头在李昇勋肩上轻轻地蹭蹭，留下一点熟悉又让人心醉神迷的香气。  
等他回了房间，李昇勋撂下没收拾的碗筷，把头倚在刚被人刚蹭过的右手臂上，深深呼吸。  
他要认真地想一想。  
做了几年偶像，李昇勋自认为自己已比十一年前那个毛头小子要懂得多，但这件事他还是没有想明白。他不知道自己为什么仍然在等，在伪装，为什么不说出来，为什么如此恐惧。他以为自己已经习惯，舞台上的李昇勋和舞台上的姜昇润。他理应去做一个强势、调皮的哥哥，去戏弄单纯无辜的老幺队长，而不是做一个在台下干等着的，渴望却不敢言的沉默的男人。不是我的错，是台下的姜昇润要狡猾得多，他想。  
不做梦的时候，李昇勋会一厢情愿地相信姜昇润在台上描绘的那些浮光掠影。他讲的承诺里会包括很多人：宋旻浩、金秦禹、innercircle甚至team winner，但是李昇勋掐头去尾，刚好只听到他最想听到的那部分：昇勋哥……所有所有，我们会永远在一起。那一刻李昇勋感到自己可以不问身份，只要能永远停留在他身边。可是等到下了台，姜昇润恢复成台下那个不可捉摸的人时，那些未说出口的话语便形成加倍的海潮向他袭来。他一次次强迫自己像咽下苦涩的海水一般咽下那些话，即使只是最平常的，比如：  
“昇润，今天的明太鱼汤是我煮的。”  
“昇润，不要再工作到那么晚，我很担心。”  
“昇润，有女孩找你问联系方式的时候，不要轻易给她们。”  
“昇润，我是为了你才努力活动。”  
“昇润，我是为了你才加入WINNER。”

“姜昇润，我爱你。从十六岁开始，从釜山开始。我爱你。我爱你。”

  
2.

作为家中独子，李昇勋很长时间过着一种循规蹈矩的生活。  
小学时曾异想天开地在纸上写下要成为艺人的梦想，上了中学，心里也明白自己离那个梦是太远了，便很少再提。唯独母亲疼爱幼子，顶住父亲不满意的批评声，执意为他保留一门舞蹈课。于是每周日，李昇勋应付完一周的课业，搭着公共汽车兜兜转转来到西面，来上一节与他现时展露的好学生形象完全不符的街舞课。  
“哐！”狠狠砸上身后的门，李昇勋从鞋架上扫下鞋子，趿拉着走出去。什么狗屁老师。他在心里暗骂。原来的老师是釜山艺高的正职，最近因为工作忙碌辞职了。学院调下一位据说是副院长的侄子还是什么人的老师，跳舞跳得乱七八糟不说，嘴巴也不干不净。特别是李昇勋这类因为爱好来学，身上明摆着没有油水可捞的学生，更是可劲地嘲笑。他气不过顶了两句，那家伙竟然叫他滚出去，不要再来。好像谁稀罕学他那点破烂招式似的。李昇勋当即走了。不过是妈妈那里难交代一点，学费是交到了这学期末。他爸可能会挺高兴。李昇勋闷头想着，一下走出好远。  
“喂！好学生！”  
李昇勋走了一段，才听出身后那些呼声和嬉笑是冲着他来的。一个看起来和他年龄相仿的小混混走过来，点点他的书包。“借点钱呗。”  
李昇勋冷笑一声，火气找到出口，他猛地将面前的人一推，“滚开。”  
“靠！说啥呢！臭小子向我们大哥道歉！”  
人群中钻出一个小个子，一副没发育的豆芽菜样子，听起来连嗓子都没开。头发脏兮兮地半盖着眼睛，脸圆圆地似乎稚气未脱，却偏要虚张声势地表明自己的男子气概。李昇勋皱眉，“你几岁？”  
“关你啥事？给我道歉！”  
李昇勋听着一连串的非敬语，心气愈发不顺。没等他教训，小混混倒先出了声：“好了好了，回来吧，姜昇润！我们还不至于要你出头。”豆芽菜气势大减，讪讪地退回队伍里。小混混重新看向李昇勋，正要说点什么，李昇勋先发制人道：  
“给钱可以，但是要帮我办点事。怎么样？”  
队伍里顿时出现了一阵骚动，毕竟敢跟不良少年们讨价还价的人可不多。不过说是不良少年，毕竟还是一群十五六岁的少年，唯一面对过的大场面是教导主任追逐的吼声，经历过的只有半夜群观黑道电影的热血沸腾。拿钱办事倒是电影中常出现的情节，激起不良少年们的兴趣，于是李昇勋继续说：“路口那家舞蹈学院，有个男的我看不惯，但是他很高，有一米八几，我是打不过。你们要是打得过，这个月的零花钱我愿意都给你们。”  
听说对手是个高大健壮的成年男人，混混们一下没了声。李昇勋看着为首的脸上也出现犯难的神色，哼道：“不行吗？那就算了。”  
“喂，等一下。”混混头把他叫住，“你总要给我们时间准备吧，而且你要付定金。”  
“可以啊。”  
“怎么找你？”  
“西区中学中三二班，李昇勋。”他朝身后摆摆手。

李昇勋知道自己在学校很受欢迎，从储物柜里没停过的情书可以看出来。他不是那种眉端眼正的传统帅哥，但成绩好又保有一种吊儿郎当的气派，就特别受青春期女孩的追捧。最近他也有些躁动，心里一直注意隔壁班一个叫善熙的女生。崔善熙模样清纯，属于那种乖巧又有活力的类型。她没给李昇勋递过情书，甚至连话都没说过两句，然而那天他打一班走过时，发现崔善熙的目光若有似无直往这边来，一时心里铃声大作。三个月内就要把她拿下。李昇勋给自己下了目标。  
这天李昇勋又在一班门口转，只听见班里的大嗓门一路跑着喊道：“李昇勋！李昇勋！你弟弟在门口等你！”班上几个相熟的男生围上来：“昇勋，怎么没听说过你有弟弟？”李昇勋心想我也没听说过。刚要回嘴，他突然发现大嗓门居然做了件好事，一班的男男女女受了声音的吸引都朝他望来，崔善熙这时也不遮遮掩掩了，在人群中对他笑意盈盈。李昇勋咳嗽一声，“知道了，这就去。”   
他大着步子向校门口走去，心想保不准善熙就在楼上看他，便愈发想走出一套风流的步伐，如所有情窦初开的少男一般，他竭尽全力要给心上人留下最佳印象。一路上想入非非，李昇勋早已把去校门口的目的抛之脑后，打算随便绕一绕就回教学楼。他已完全不记得几天前自己干的好事。  
“呀！呀！李昇勋！停下！”  
嗯？这无端的非敬语真是令人熟悉的刺耳。李昇勋扭过头，盯着拉住栏杆上下扑腾的男孩，许久才说：  
“是你啊，豆芽菜。”

3.

吱呀作响的栏杆停止了晃动，来者极不服气地说：  
“你凭什么叫我豆芽菜！”  
“那你又凭什么对我用非敬语？”  
对方语塞，好半天才吭哧吭哧：“……我是来收钱的。”  
“叫我哥，知道吗？”  
李昇勋看他不答话，跟保卫大叔打了声招呼，自己走出校门，带男孩走到一处不在教学楼视线内的角落。几天没见，他发现男孩身上更脏了。李昇勋皱起鼻子，这一神情被对方很敏感地捕捉到了，他竭力为自己辩解：“这几天很忙，所以才没洗的。”  
不知道为什么，李昇勋总在面前这个人身上感受到一种很违和的东西，好像他极力为自己壮胆的声音背后，隐藏着一颗怯弱无比的心。他忍不住又问：  
“你几岁？”  
“干什么？跟你有什么关系？”  
“很大关系。这决定我将把钱交给一个男人，还是一个小屁孩。”  
“那，和你一样大。”  
“不可能。继续说谎的话我就走了。”  
“好啦好啦！”男孩慌乱地跳起来，“十三岁，行了吗？”  
“十三岁？”因为太过荒诞，李昇勋不禁笑起来，“什么呀，完全还是小孩呢。”  
男孩紧闭着嘴，倔强地扭过脸，不愿意看他，好像被人知道年龄是件丢人的事。李昇勋开玩笑道：“怎么办？我怎么能相信一个十三岁的小鬼？如果你把钱偷偷拿走，别人又来找我要钱，我该怎么办呢？”  
“不会的！”男孩很急切地大声嚷道，“发生什么事我都不会背叛他们！”  
“哈，把学生证拿出来。”  
李昇勋看着眼前的人摸遍全身上下也没找着东西，甚至急得汗都下来了，心里突然起了点涟漪。其实他相信这个男孩不会说谎，从那天第一次见到他起他就知道。只是他为什么出来混社会呢？而且惨兮兮的，一看就是背后没人撑腰的样子。李昇勋想起自己的表弟，同他一样大，到现在还是家里的一块宝，被姑妈宠得李昇勋见了都要绕开走。李昇勋盯着他，突然问：  
“你姓姜？”  
“对，”男孩抬起眼，讶异地说，“我叫姜昇润。你记得吗？”  
“姜昇润。好吧，我可以把钱给你。学生证我也可以不看。但总要让我知道在哪里可以找到你吧？你们家在哪里？”  
没想到姜昇润的脸色一下变得很差。他垂着头顾左右而言他：“你在这里等着，我回学校找学生证给你。”  
李昇勋想逗他，便说：“没有家吗？”对方闻言，猛地抬起头，目光恶狠狠地打过来，仿佛一头落难的小狼。李昇勋一愣。  
放学铃响了。李昇勋不愿意再兜圈子，就告诉姜昇润站在没人看到的地方，等他去拿书包，然后一起去看学生证。一路上，两个人谁也没有说话。李昇勋长得高，腿长，经常无意识地走得很快。姜昇润在他身后一言不发地跟着。等到十字路口时，李昇勋停下来等，姜昇润就走快两步，指一个方向，然而还是不说话。李昇勋越走越觉得好笑，感到自己像是真的养了个弟弟，而且是个正值青春期的弟弟，除了生气什么也不会。  
李昇勋又在路口等着的时候，姜昇润没跟上来。李昇勋心想看来他还是生气了，只好往回走，嘴上开始念念叨叨：“喂小鬼，气够了没……”然而姜昇润没有在耍脾气，他定定地站在街口，很出神地望着某个地方。李昇勋循着他的目光看去，一个中年男人正拿着发出声响的小玩具，俯下身去逗弄年幼的小儿子，脸上还不断变化着笨拙又夸张的表情。小男孩不时发出快乐的尖叫声，而他的母亲站在旁边，微笑着抚摸儿子毛茸茸的发顶。李昇勋看不出这一切有什么不妥。忽然，男人察觉到远方的窥伺，脸朝他们的方向转来。姜昇润慌不择路地推开李昇勋，躲进电话亭的阴影里。  
那家人走了。姜昇润仍然蹲在地上。李昇勋用一种探究的眼光看他，他似乎感到不好意思，但表情又很奇怪，像有什么东西在他的舌尖和心里来来回回。李昇勋伸出手去拉他，他攥紧了拳头，但是后来终于放松，任由李昇勋将他撑起。  
就在两个人离得很近的时候，李昇勋听见一个微弱地几乎可以忽略不计的声音：  
“那是我爸爸。”  
“什么？”  
“那是我爸爸。不过他没看见我。”  
李昇勋张了张嘴，想说些什么，但终究没说。  
姜昇润站起来了，尔后一直保持着克制的站姿。他看上去不再对李昇勋生气，并且意识到自己说了不该说的话，让场面变得尴尬。还好李昇勋并不在意，他用一种若无其事的语调问：  
“因为这个，所以不回家么？”  
“……我这个样子，妈妈看到会伤心。”  
“原来你知道啊。”李昇勋大笑。姜昇润瞪了他一眼，又企图迈开步子走得飞快，以显示自己的脾气。李昇勋却没让他得意。他一挥手，勾住姜昇润的脖子，把他往自己怀里带，姜昇润挣扎不过，只听见他在上方笑着说：  
“还是跟我回家吧，姜昇润同学。”

  
4.  
李昇勋带着豆芽菜回家时，心里很有些自得，感到英雄救美的侠气……等等，英雄救美？李昇勋甩甩脑袋，心想这一天确实发生了不少事，以至让他的神经不知不觉间搭错了线。那小鬼倒是安安静静，他回头去看，男孩插着手落在很远的后面。  
后知后觉，姜昇润忘记这两天降温了。他穿着夏季短袖出来，已经好几天没换过衣服，只好瑟缩着让身体的各部分挤在一块儿，汲取丁点儿温度。他的脑子却涨得发热。他不知自己怎么那么软弱地在别人面前泄了秘密。那是连大哥们都未能知晓的秘密，当然，大哥们也没有时间来听他说这些，他丧气地想。前面那位哥又是怎样的人呢？板正地戴着眼镜，一副成绩很好的样子，说起话来倒像混过似的滴水不漏。在学校好像也很受欢迎，随便找人一问就打听到了。上得起舞蹈学院，说明家境也不错……哈，世界上真有那么自在的人生。  
他自顾自地走着，脑子里想的全表现在脸上。十三岁的姜昇润是这样，他从来不知道无忧无虑的人生究竟如何。在父母争吵中察言观色地长大后，父亲终于离开了，并且不久就娶了新的太太。母亲对他很宠爱，又很严格。她对他期望很高，即使没有明说，但是夜晚隔壁房间传来的不甘哭泣，在提到父亲的新家时难掩饰的下撇嘴角，每周刻意询问的周测成绩，他又怎么会不知道。可是他真的太累，哪怕有一天能不用背负那些沉重的责任，活得像个真正的少年呢？所以他逃了，虽然像个胆小鬼，但即使做胆小鬼也能够得到悄悄喘息的机会。明天，明天再回去吧，姜昇润想。  
他们走到一座不高的独栋前，李昇勋按下门铃。  
“你，你们家有人？”  
李昇勋斜过眼，“怎么？”  
“……我还是先走了，再……”  
“妈，我回来了！我带学弟回来了！”  
内室传来风风火火的女声：“回来了？快去洗手！”  
“算了吧，我可没工夫吃饭……”李昇勋一边嘟嚷着， 一边把姜昇润推进浴室，“衣服脱掉。”  
姜昇润警觉地将手交叉护在胸前。李昇勋失笑，伸手锤了他一下，“什么呀小鬼，真好玩……你是女孩子吗？”姜昇润默默地把手放下来，四处望望，还是不放心的样子。李昇勋只好走出浴室，瞪着他问：“行了吧？”  
话虽这么说，他可不会放过作弄人的机会。听见浴室里传来窸窣的声音，李昇勋脑子转得飞快，走向衣柜，三两下从最底抽出件白T恤，原是他前几年常穿的，今年以来蹿高得快，就把它收起来了。他也不敲门，装作无意地念念有词，就把门打开了：“诶，我给你送衣服……”  
李昇勋后来所做的为数不多的梦，大半与这一天有关。有时是李昇勋想象的，姜昇润在校门口惴惴不安地等他的样子；有时还是李昇勋想象的，姜昇润老老实实、低眉顺眼地跟在他身后的样子。但最多的还是这次，李昇勋打开门的这一刻：十三岁的姜昇润背对着他，正要褪下身上那件有点脏的夏季衬衫，夕阳透过窗隙渗进来，几个光点落在他裸露的肩膀上。他往后仰着头，像要用过长的发尾去搔弄背脊，于是脊椎突然地紧绷起来，身体中间显出一条干净的线。踩着臆想的鼓点，他随意晃动着，少年的接近象牙白的肌肤，便与光影交融，分离，又交融。  
李昇勋的人生是一列疾驰的火车，没有终到站，一路奔着前方而去。但那一眼就决定了轨道的变更，“咔嗒”，从此他向着另一个方向驶去，那里存在着一片甜蜜的迷雾。他不太清楚门是怎么合上的。下一秒他坐在床上，手里无谓地攥着床单，他使劲回想刚才发生的一切，然而什么也没有想起来。紧接着他想到善熙。  
对了，善熙，崔善熙。他摸出手机，意识到自己应该做些什么，比如约喜欢的女孩出来吃饭。他迟疑地打下一条信息，按下发送，然后把手机放回枕头下。他想起他对崔善熙动心的那天了。那天，她扎着马尾辫，穿着运动短裙，悠悠地从体育场穿过。她所到之处，男生们都出现短暂的沉默，然后是窃窃私语。李昇勋注意到了骚动，所以故意没看她，径直从她面前走过，倒惹得崔善熙看他了一眼。正是这一眼，让李昇勋感受到那热浪般的艳羡目光。李昇勋喜欢别人的注视，他喜欢，于是他也喜欢上了崔善熙。  
被人注视是这样，那么注视别人呢？李昇勋不由自主地想到这样一个问题。很奇怪的，他就回忆起他刚刚所看到的，无法领悟的景象。我怎么会晃神呢？十五岁的李昇勋并不明白。他正思考这个问题时，浴室的门开了。从雾气里走出一个姜昇润，一个出乎意料的，很漂亮的少年姜昇润。  
“……”  
“那个，你的衣服有点大。”  
姜昇润不自在地耸耸肩膀，衣服挂在那儿，显出瘦削的形状。  
李昇勋心烦意乱地发现自己没法用他那套吊儿郎当的面貌来对待姜昇润了。他没答应，走出房间。姜昇润不安地跟在他后面，想一起出去。李昇勋冷不丁地转身，他强硬地说：  
“得把你送回家。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，要送你回家，听不懂吗？”  
姜昇润听懂了，他紧张地说：“我不回家！”  
“记得吗？我还没给你钱。不乖乖听话的话就不要想拿到钱了。”把书包塞到姜昇润手中，李昇勋急急地开了门。两人走在路上，不一会儿，冷风吹来，李昇勋打了个激灵，才感到有点清醒。而刚洗完澡，仅着了件单薄T恤的姜昇润则立马打了个喷嚏。他擤着清鼻涕，一件外套从头顶盖过来。  
“穿上。看你那小身板。”  
姜昇润很不满。他搞不清楚面前这人是怎么回事，戏弄他，开他玩笑，带他回家又把他赶出家门。“你到底给不给我钱？”  
“等看到你家的门，我马上就给。”  
一路，李昇勋回了神，他看着前面那个瘦弱的身影，左不过是个小孩。未发育男孩的身体，与青春期女孩大概是有某种程度的相似的，所以不能怪他一时走了眼。他安慰自己。姜昇润的家倒是出乎意料地近，走十几分钟就到了。小孩站在住宅楼门口，斜瞥着李昇勋，李昇勋无奈地乖乖掏出钱包，数了几张递给他。姜昇润拿了钱就想走，李昇勋拽住他的后领。他现在心里有点愧疚，为他那不够成熟的举动，但又不知该怎么说，只好作出兄长式的关心姿态：“诶，我看你还是不要和那帮人一起。”  
“你是我什么人？”  
“……我是你身上这件衣服的主人。”  
姜昇润莽得当场就要把衣服脱下来，李昇勋忙把他按住。他算是知道这小孩什么脾气了。他念念叨叨地劝：  
“你把钱给他们，别去打架。我找的算账那人可壮了，要不我怎么不直接去找他呢？”  
姜昇润横了他一眼，转身走了。  
李昇勋看他消失在楼梯拐角处，心里怪怪的。他想掏出手机来看崔善熙有没有给他回短信，然后沮丧地发现自己连手机都忘了带。真晦气。他没理由地想。以后还会见到这小子吗？大概不会了，他在心里否定，这种人见一次就够了。毕竟他还有许多其他该关心的事。  
再往那随着声控灯明灭的窗台看了一眼，李昇勋离开了。

  
5.

后来李昇勋渐渐把这事儿忘了。一方面那帮人并没有给他回复，投下的钱就像喂了狗的包子，早不知消失到哪里去；另一方面他有点忌惮。姜昇润，他心悸地想着，臭小子干什么不好，长那么白又那么瘦，一看平时就没好好吃饭。  
十一月，秋高气爽的日子，李昇勋毕业了。西高执行的是直升制，大部分人都会升上高中部继续做同学。李昇勋私下让一班的哥们套过话，得知崔善熙也选择继续留在西高，大松了口气。哥们清楚李昇勋的“三月拿下”战略，开玩笑道：  
“三个月都快过了，你行不行啊？”  
“行，当然行啊！但是你想啊，追到手算什么本事，被人追才算本事呢！等着瞧吧！”  
说是这么说，李昇勋心里想的可不是这套。那天他和善熙一块儿出来，按理说是他们第一次单独约会，再怎么小鹿乱撞都不奇怪。但崔善熙一副淑女姿态 ，李昇勋偏偏那天嘴笨的很，两人竟没谈起什么，日落前就各自回家了。出师不利，李昇勋狠狠地想，都怪那臭小子给我瞎搅的局。全然没察觉到他这么想是毫无根据的。  
放假的日子很无聊。李昇勋参加了一个临时的舞室，离原来那个不远。他不着家，每天在那儿呆着。  
一天，他又躺在木地板上睡觉，门外进来几个嬉笑打闹的人。  
“刚刚看到了吗？靠，真吓人！”  
“不是，太搞笑了吧，被打的那个人那么壮，又不是落单的，搞不清楚那群小子怎么敢动手。”  
“一群思春期傻瓜而已。不过最后被留下那个小子可惨了。”  
“是吧，完全不行啊……”  
李昇勋和他们打了招呼，换了鞋下楼，打算随便吃点。  
走到街口，看到几个警察围着一个大个子，李昇勋远远瞧着有点眼熟。再走近一看，他心里一沉，是舞蹈学院那个副院长的侄子。大个子不依不饶地说了些什么，旁边的警察劝他，好像让他不要和小孩置气。李昇勋随便拉过一个路人，问：  
“发生了什么事？”  
“啊，有群男孩，突然发疯一样上来对这个男的拳打脚踢。怎么可能打得过嘛！后来好多人都跑了，剩下一个跑得慢的，被这个男的抓到了，看上去还是个小孩子。警察怕他们再发生矛盾，就把那个男孩带走了。”  
是姜昇润。  
李昇勋撒腿跑过人群，心里没来由地飘过这个想法。即使他没想过会发生这样的事，即使他并不需要为这件事负责，但那一刻，李昇勋还是后悔了。他后悔那天不应该随意说话，不应该下楼见姜昇润，更不应该把钱给他。他跑了好久，终于气喘吁吁地在警察署门前停下。  
警察署不大，李昇勋一进去，就看到蹲在角落的姜昇润，埋着头，抱着膝盖，身上还穿着他给的那件外套。  
“你几岁啊？啊？不喜欢读书就在外面乱惹事吗？我告诉你，今天要是不把你家长叫过来，你就不要走了！”警察大叔指着墙角骂，转头看见李昇勋，没好气地问：  
“干什么事？”  
李昇勋规规矩矩地鞠了个躬，“叔叔，我是来领我弟弟的。”  
听到声音，角落里的人刷地抬起头来，一双眼睛红红地把他看着。李昇勋克制自己不往那个方向看，又说：“我弟弟给你们带来了很大麻烦，真的很对不起。”  
“你是这小子的哥哥？”大叔哼了一声，“你知道他干了什么事吗？”  
“知道，我们知道错了。”  
李昇勋很会编排，把从姜昇润那儿零零星星听来的家庭故事说得可怜巴巴，到最后连大叔都不好再说什么，摆摆手让他们回家改过自新去了。  
出来的时候天已经黑透了。两人走在昏暗的巷子里，没有人说话。李昇勋走得很快，像被什么追赶着似的。紧接着，身后传来“扑通”的倒地声。  
姜昇润晕倒了。  
借着微弱的路灯，李昇勋看清小孩的脸，透着一股不自然的红润。他低头用自己的额头去探，感受到一阵灼人的温度。  
他立马背起姜昇润，跑出巷子。西面很繁华，又因为是周末，街道上人挤人 ，男男女女人声鼎沸。好几次，李昇勋被人撞得趔趄。但他没时间管这么多，他背上这个人需要看病，而这是现在世界上最重要的事。好不容易跑到一片较为空旷的地方，李昇勋正要坐下来看看路，远处突然传来男人的声音：  
“操，便宜那兔崽子了。”  
“记得他长什么样吗？我认识几个哥们，帮你找他。”  
“就记得很瘦很矮的……干，才几岁也敢来惹老子……”  
李昇勋警觉，一闪身躲进暗处。  
几个高大的男人出现。为首那个正愤愤不平骂着的男人，李昇勋认出是他曾经的舞蹈老师。他的脸上有块淤青，看起来并不怎么好受。男人们没有改变方向，直直地朝他躲避的暗处走来。李昇勋急忙看了看周围，身后只有一个闪着暧昧红光的小门。他背着姜昇润，三步并作两步上了楼梯。  
男人们也进来了，他们和风姿绰约的女老板熟练地调笑。几个女人把他们带到各处，老板一挥手，狭窄的厅里又流淌着暧昧的光流，应和着狎昵的音乐。  
没有人会想到柔软的天鹅绒桌布下，藏着两位年轻的罪魁祸首。桌子很小，李昇勋紧紧地把姜昇润抱着，不敢出声。他离姜昇润那么近，更感受到他身上的热气，一阵阵地从鼻腔扑到自己的脸上。他觉得自己快要发疯了，可能是因为怀里搂着一个病患，可能是因为外面的音乐过于缠绵，更有可能，是因为他想起姐姐讲的一个故事。  
大姐是学文学的，她上大学时李昇勋还小。这就培养起她的一个兴趣：专门挑奇奇怪怪的故事讲给弟弟听。那天她也讲了个莫名其妙的故事：村里有个花心的男人，成天撩猫逗狗，惹得有女儿的人家都不得安宁。直到有一天，村外头来了个长相清秀的女人，一下俘获了这位花花公子的心。从此他安心于家庭，居然成了远近闻名的好夫婿。别人问他这个女人有什么秘诀，居然把他这样的人训得服服帖帖。男人叹气道：“有一个晚上，我梦到自己孤身一人，快要死了。我爬到河边，想要喝点水，突然看到远处漂来一个竹篮。竹篮越漂越近，我拼了力气把它拦下来，打开一看，里面竟然是一个婴儿。我看着婴儿，忍不住哭了起来，心想为什么我快要死了，你才出现呢？第二天早上，我在村口看见一个陌生的女人。别人不会清楚，可是我一看就知道，她就是那个竹篮里的婴儿。那个从河里漂来的孩子，就是我的夫人。”   
李昇勋想，好像姜昇润就是那个从河里漂来的孩子。  
他盯着姜昇润的脸看，想从上面发现一丝一毫的线索。然后他看见那双紧闭的眼睛张开了，痴痴地望着他。又过了好一会儿，那双眼睛才认出面前的人。  
“是你啊。”李昇勋看见姜昇润无声地张了张口，他的嗓子全哑了。李昇勋想让他不要说话，但姜昇润明显没察觉到自己处在什么境地，他只知道自己被人抱着，很暖。十三岁的姜昇润曾经长久地缺乏这种温暖。他缓缓凑近李昇勋的耳朵，发出只有他们两个人听得清的气声。他说：  
“我没有骗你。”  
李昇勋背着姜昇润走出俱乐部时，已经很晚很晚，连大排档都打烊了。这样的时间哪里也去不了，李昇勋只好把他背回舞室。所幸门卫是个马大哈，门没有锁紧，李昇勋一推就开了。他找了个垫子和几件别人留下的外套，把姜昇润裹得严严实实的，又在饮水机那儿用水将毛巾润湿，然后把毛巾盖在姜昇润的额头上。等一切都做完，李昇勋躺到姜昇润旁边。银白色的月光照进来，洒在他俩身上。李昇勋看着姜昇润的小脸，自嘲地想，我可真没用啊。  
姜昇润这时却皱起眉来。他在梦中经受着痛苦，喃喃自语：“为什么……我做错了什么……哥……不要走……”  
李昇勋顿住。他不自觉地抬起手，轻轻覆上姜昇润的眼睛。  
小孩又喃喃了几句，但最后终于从噩梦中逃脱，安宁下来。  
李昇勋却无法安宁，睁着眼，一直看着。  
他想他现在已经认出，在姐姐讲述的故事里，和被他忘记的无数个梦里，那个熟悉的脸庞了。

  
6.

姜昇润的病花了很长时间才治好。  
离开西面后，他就回家了。妈妈并没有多说什么，仿佛他从来没有离家出走过。他也就不提，自己在外面遭的难。姜昇润开始学做一个乖小孩，好学生，首先是要把校服穿整齐，按时出门上学。他下楼，然后遇到等在楼下的李昇勋。  
“病好了？”  
姜昇润腼腆地点点头。他记得那天晚上李昇勋来找他。  
“谢谢……”  
他一开口，两人都吓了一跳。李昇勋笑了，他揉揉姜昇润的头。  
“声音变了，看来是长大了啊。”  
姜昇润抬起脸来看他。李昇勋被他盯着，一时间又说不出话来，就被姜昇润抢过了话头：  
“哥为什么帮我？”  
“为什么帮你……这算什么问题。”  
姜昇润不能明白李昇勋话里的意思。他是在很认真地想，要怎么报答面前这位恩人。  
“你要我为你做什么？”  
“你真是……”李昇勋苦笑，他想告诉小孩，他并不需要他为他做什么。但转念一想，李昇勋又改了口：“要不你跟着我吧。”  
“……是要我做你的小弟吗？”  
“对，以后上学、放学，没有别的事情，你都要来找我报道。”  
这活倒不赖，李昇勋也不是什么坏人，姜昇润点头答应下来。李昇勋咳嗽一声，问：  
“那你现在要去做什么？”  
“上学。”  
“好，我陪你去。”  
姜昇润觉得这个逻辑很奇怪，因为李昇勋是他的老大，而非他是李昇勋的老大。老大是不能屈尊干这种事的，所以他很有自知之明地说：  
“不用了。我自己可以去的。”  
“……我还是跟你一起去吧。”为了让他同意，李昇勋不得已又说，“我有事要去那边。”  
和李昇勋走在一起时，姜昇润忍不住偷偷看他。他觉得自己平白无故捡了个哥，还对他那么好，不禁惶恐起来。看得多了，李昇勋扭过头问他：  
“有这么帅吗？”  
说得姜昇润红了脸，急急忙忙窜进学校。  
姜昇润一进课室，全班倒吸一口冷气。这几天，关于西面霸王姜昇润的传说已经传遍了整个学校，有人说姜昇润率领群雄将西面的几个成年恶霸打得人仰马翻；有人说姜昇润名声在外，那几个家伙不识抬举，想来挑战，结果被我们的姜昇润干倒在地。种种新闻传得玄乎奇乎，总之，在姜昇润没来上学的这段日子里，他已经成为学校的话题中心。  
姜昇润听得都晕了，他问同桌的女孩：“谁告诉你们的？”  
“你不知道吗？打你的人都找到学校里来了耶！多亏隔壁班的李老师，警告那群人不要再来，说他们再来的话就会报告警察！李老师真的很帅……”女孩接着喋喋不休地花痴起隔壁班的班主任。  
姜昇润内心一动，把手叠在课桌上，慢慢地趴下来。  
他好像知道李昇勋为什么要陪他来上学了。  
从来没有人对姜昇润那么好过，从来没有人，不要姜昇润给他什么。  
姜昇润第一次见李昇勋时，以为他是那种好人家惯出来的讨厌少爷，骂骂咧咧地从舞蹈学院里出来，受不得气的样子。姜昇润看不得那种不知道自己拥有多么好的生活的人。如果知道李昇勋后来对他这么好，姜昇润那天可能不会上去吼他；但如果姜昇润不上去吼他，他们也不会有后面的交集。  
姜昇润想对李昇勋好点了。  
不过他没有经验，实践起来就显得非常笨拙。一月，釜山难得地下了雪。李昇勋跑到姜昇润家里，把他从被窝里提溜起来。两人打了会雪仗。李昇勋说他要回学校拿资料，问姜昇润和不和他一块儿去。姜昇润说好。李昇勋倒有点不忍心，说：  
“天气这么冷，要不你还是呆在家里吧。”  
“我答应过你的。”  
答应过什么？李昇勋很想问。但他知道姜昇润是个认死理的小孩，问他是问不出答案来的。  
李昇勋到学校后就自己进去了，他想姜昇润会自己回家。他在学校见了朋友，见了老师，过了两点才拖拖拉拉地出来。  
结果姜昇润还等在原地。  
原本李昇勋没意识到姜昇润是在雪地里等了三个小时，直到他走近，看到小孩的脸冻得青白，手缩在口袋里，帽子上落着大片的雪，他才明白。  
李昇勋心疼坏了 ，他一急语气就不好，他说：“怎么没回家？”  
姜昇润没听出来，以为李昇勋在责备他，小小声地说：“在等你。”  
“什么？”  
“你说过的，上学放学都要来等！”姜昇润为自己辩解，突然大声说，他轻轻瞪了李昇勋一眼，嘴巴不服气地鼓起来，泄愤似的踢着雪，说：“反正也没什么事儿。”  
然后他就看到李昇勋的耳朵红了，脸上出现一种奇怪又扭曲的表情。  
日子就这么过去了。姜昇润放学后，会到西高门口等李昇勋。有时李昇勋被老师叫去，就叫班上的同学给姜昇润捎话，让他多等会儿。久而久之，李昇勋他们班的人也都认识姜昇润了。等到李昇勋忙完，华灯初上，两人去学校旁边的汤饭店吃东西。姜昇润怕烫，吃饭很慢，往往是李昇勋吃完，他才吃到一半。李昇勋不催他，结了账后自己先去补习院上课。姜昇润自己一人吃好，背着书包也去补习院，坐到前台的椅子上，一边写作业一边等李昇勋。  
李昇勋出来时看到的经常是一个眉头紧锁的姜昇润，正对着他的作业束手无策。李昇勋一翻，发现他不会做的都是些基础题，就敲他的脑袋：  
“有没有好好听课，啊？”  
“听了……听不懂……”  
李昇勋只好承担起补课老师的角色，每周上门给姜昇润辅导一回。  
周六的李老师是最凶的，姜昇润不敢忤逆。这天，李老师又挫败于小孩那不会拐弯的直线思维，他想了想，决定换种方式来激起对方的学习热情，便问：  
“你以后想做什么？”  
“以后？”姜昇润眨着眼睛，非常茫然，“没有想过。”  
“都上中学了，该好好思考这个问题了。”  
“那哥呢？哥以后要做什么？”  
李昇勋出其不意地被噎住了，看小孩那表情，这时候露怯就输了。于是他灵机一动，说：  
“当然是成为艺人啊。”  
“艺人？”  
“是啊，否则我干嘛去上舞蹈学院。”  
姜昇润被说服了。他若有所思地点点头，认真看起题来。  
如果现在有人问李昇勋，他想和姜昇润走到哪里，他会告诉你，他自己也不知道。李昇勋不知道姜昇润喜不喜欢他，喜不喜欢男生；甚至也不知道自己对姜昇润的感觉是否全都一场幻觉。他唯一能确定的，只有姜昇润每次看他时，他内心动荡的心绪。那是一种让人难以忽视的目光，像盯着世上唯一的依靠，怯懦又渴望。李昇勋无法抗拒也不打算抗拒这份诱惑。他再路过一班时，对崔善熙投来的目光就没有了回应。那时他模模糊糊想着的是，如果能和姜昇润一直这样下去，也蛮好。以后在海云台买套房子，叫姜昇润过来一起住，他可以给姜昇润煮好多好吃的，把他养胖一点。  
崔善熙的再次出现有些出人意料。课间，她笑眯眯地站到二班门口，问李昇勋在不在。李昇勋抬起头，发现全班的目光集中在他一人身上，便只好走出去：  
“有什么事吗？”  
“你要去吗？后天的烟花节。”  
李昇勋挠挠头，不知该如何作答，崔善熙紧接着说：  
“很漂亮的，我约了朋友跟我一起去。你也可以约朋友和我们一起玩啊。”  
听上去并不像那种指向性很强的邀约，李昇勋点点头：  
“好的。到时再看吧。”  
釜山烟花节，倒可以带姜昇润出去玩玩。他们每次见面，不是李昇勋在学习，就是姜昇润在补课，放松说话的时间实在很少。而且李昇勋心里还有个不愿透露的幻想，烟花节毕竟是个浪漫之地，万一，姜昇润开窍了呢？这并不是没有可能。李昇勋上了心。  
周六补课，李昇勋说了他的打算。姜昇润以为自己听错了，重复道：  
“烟花节？”  
“对啊。”  
“只有我们两个人吗？”  
李昇勋沉默了片刻，问：“不行吗？”  
“没有女生吗？”  
其实姜昇润的意思是，如果有女孩去，他就不去了。毕竟李昇勋那么受欢迎，到时肯定被女孩们追着跑，他一个初中生，和他们又没什么好玩的，何必呢。李昇勋却没理解他的意思，很久没说话，过了会儿，说他要回家了。  
“那我明晚在广安站等你！”姜昇润追到门口，大喊。  
李昇勋挥挥手，表示他知道了。  
星期天晚上，姜昇润提前到了地方。他很少有机会出来玩，而且是和李昇勋出来玩，更兴奋地脚步都轻快起来。地铁站的出口挤满了等待的男男女女，都是相约来看烟花的情侣。他们拥抱，亲吻，快乐地尖叫。姜昇润把头低下，鼻子嗅着空气里甜丝丝的芳香，他觉得自己心里也莫名甜甜的。  
李昇勋没有按时到，稍微耽搁了一会儿。按照李昇勋给他的特权，姜昇润决定象征性地发点脾气，但他刚要开口，便愣住了。  
一个女孩从李昇勋身后钻出来。  
他们走过来。她微笑着，对他伸出手。  
“你好啊，昇润。我是昇勋的朋友，崔善熙。”

  
7.

姜昇润的话一下子少了。  
他们站在地铁口。崔善熙热情地问小孩今年几岁，在哪里读书，得到的都是低声的简短回答。这样的姜昇润，既不像李昇勋第一次见他时的无法无天，也不像后来那种傻气又黏人的样子。跟学校里那些追在崔善熙屁股后面的学弟也没什么两样。李昇勋酸溜溜地想。  
“姐姐！”  
一个打扮入时的女孩走到他们面前。善熙挽过她，向男生们介绍：  
“这是我的堂妹，崔艺静。”  
崔艺静与她姐姐是类型完全不同的两种美人。她将脸凑到姜昇润面前。  
“记得我吗？姜昇润。”  
“怎么？你们认识？”崔善熙稀奇道。  
“上次不是见过吗，在……”  
“啊！”姜昇润猛地扯住崔艺静的袖子，崔艺静怔了怔，噤了声。姜昇润快速地向李昇勋看了一眼。  
“秘密吗？”李昇勋轻声问道。  
“不是，不是的……”  
气氛有点凝结。姜昇润否认了，却不愿意再吐露半个字。李昇勋盯着他，第一次体会到如鲠在喉的滋味。  
崔善熙出来打圆场，“有秘密，也没什么关系，对吧？昇勋就是太习惯当个好哥哥了呢。”  
好哥哥啊。  
海水浴场前的人群逐渐熙攘起来。四个人很难走成一排，被挤得零零散散。老实讲，李昇勋表现得实在不太绅士。两个女孩在后头被人推来推去，他连看都没有看，只顾着自己闷头走，不知道的还以为他是一个人来的。  
人实在太多，慢慢地，姜昇润就掉了队。他看着前面渐行渐远的身影，停下了脚步。  
他知道李昇勋生气了。  
姜昇润开始咳嗽，一咳就停不下来。他在西面患上的重感冒反反复复，每次以为好全了，却又会复发。他咳得那么厉害，路过的人都投来异样的目光，注意地与他隔开。他紧紧地捂着嘴，向观台的角落走去。  
没有人会和姜昇润抢那个位置，因为他站的地方是个视觉死角，既看不到烟花，也很难被人发现。姜昇润靠着墙，用力地吸气，秋日微凉的空气进入鼻腔，才堪堪止住他咳嗽的欲望。  
李昇勋平时老是笑话他傻乎乎的，脑袋一根筋。其实姜昇润也敏感，也没那么傻，他明白李昇勋对他好，而且是过分地好。一个人对另一个人过分地好，必然存在一个理由。姜昇润想破脑瓜想出的这个理由就是——李昇勋这人太善良了。因为善良，才会不笑话他，才会带他回家，才会救他。像李昇勋这种出身美满家庭的小孩，心里面爱很多，分一点给别人不会怎么样。刚好他们相遇的时候，姜昇润从头到脚都破破烂烂，一副惨样。李昇勋于心不忍，就多分了些爱与善意给他。人与人的相遇是种缘分，从此李昇勋成了姜昇润的保护者。  
但是姜昇润也明白，对他好，不是李昇勋本身的义务。事实上，李昇勋因为这件事已经牺牲掉了一些东西。  
他每天跑到学校去等李昇勋，时间一长，招致了闲言碎语。普通的兄弟很少有他们这么亲热，而李昇勋虽然名义上要他做小弟，却并没有让他跑过腿，只是让他长久地跟在他身边。他们是什么关系呢？那些跟李昇勋不对付的人开起了恶劣的玩笑：  
“哈，走后门的又来了。”  
姜昇润大了，已经听得懂这些骂人的话。他气得浑身发抖。  
好在李昇勋的朋友出来，叫他们滚远一点，又把姜昇润带回班里。  
“没事吧？”  
姜昇润摇头，然后怯怯地望着对方。  
“别多想。我们都知道，你是昇勋认的弟弟，他很疼你。那些人跟昇勋打过架，又没打赢，才这么说的。你别放在心上。”  
姜昇润乖乖地点头，他想，还好没有做错什么。  
“不过……”朋友欲言又止，看到姜昇润看他，难堪地笑了笑，“昇勋最近好像连约会的时间都没有了。”  
然后姜昇润才知道，李昇勋原来是有喜欢的女孩的。而且那个女孩长得非常漂亮。而且那个女孩也喜欢李昇勋。  
“真搞不懂，他们明明互相喜欢，为什么还不在一起……李昇勋这臭小子居然还吊着人家……”朋友唠唠叨叨，似乎对李昇勋暴殄天物的做派很有意见。看到姜昇润呆在原地，他又开解道：  
“男女有时候是会这样啦，倒也不必担心，以后你也会晓得的。”  
姜昇润想，那可能就是这件事吧。  
因为他已经很努力，很小心，不会在别的地方做错了。  
毕竟女朋友是很不一样的存在。李昇勋也许只是客气一下，问他要不要出来玩。结果他傻傻地答应了。既然答应了，李昇勋不可能不管他，又让女朋友叫了自己的妹妹出来，奈何他没有眼力见，不会请别人和自己逛逛，好给李昇勋和他的女朋友留下私人空间。  
结果李昇勋生气了。  
那也没有办法。姜昇润揉揉眼睛，干干的，什么也没有。世界上没办法的事情多了去了，他姜昇润就知道好多，比如老爸和别人跑了，老妈每天以泪洗面，好不容易交上朋友又被背叛了，或者像今天这样，在意的人不理他了。  
“靠，姜昇润，坚强一点好不好。”他骂自己。  
姜昇润不知道心里这股又酸又涩的涌流是什么东西。但他知道，李昇勋有了女朋友后，自己就不必每天再陪他上下学，周末，李昇勋会跟他女朋友出去约会，大概率不会有时间来给他补课了。那些多余的爱，李昇勋会让它们有更好的去处，就不能够再给他那么多了。  
反正也不是第一次了。那些离开的人，也从来没有回来过。  
可是姜昇润很害怕。  
烟花节开始了。姜昇润前面的人墙牢牢地将他挡住，他踮起脚，勉勉强强从缝隙里看到落下的火光。很漂亮，他想，李昇勋他们应该在视野很好的地方。他朋友说他们还没有确定关系——也许就是今天，李昇勋和那个姐姐表白，然后，与所有热恋的情侣一样，那个姐姐会把脚踮起来，亲吻他。  
想着想着，姜昇润把踮起的脚轻轻放下。  
他觉得自己很搞笑。  
做了这么多的事。  
因为李昇勋说以后要做艺人，姜昇润想都没想，第二天就敲开了吉他社的门。  
开门的是个打着耳钉的学长，听说姜昇润什么也不会，居然也敢申请加入吉他社，当下就把和姜昇润同级的一位吉他好手请来。  
崔艺静来了以后笑个不停，问姜昇润是不是传说中的西面霸王。开够玩笑后，才教他基本的知识，让他去买一把自己的吉他。  
所以当姜昇润见到崔善熙，又见到崔艺静时，才会阻止她继续说下去。姜昇润已经意识到，硬塞给别人太多不想要的东西，会给别人造成负担和尴尬。他不想在李昇勋面前表现得那么丑，万一李昇勋听信那些人，真的以为他喜欢他，一定会离他远远的。  
虽然李昇勋马上也要离开了。  
如果他们是亲兄弟就好了。  
姜昇润没有意识到的是，一位合格的弟弟不会为了哥哥的恋情头痛欲裂。他以为海风太大，加重了感冒症状，便走到亮堂点的地方，想看看烟花节是否快要结束。  
那时，釜山烟花节正进行到高潮。所有的光束向上攀升，在定点消失，又绽开。红黄蓝白，各色烟火交相辉映。为了达到最好的视觉效果，观台上并没有开灯。姜昇润看到所有人望着天空，随着爆炸的声响，光在他们幸福的脸上明灭。不会有人愿意在这样的快乐中挪动脚步。  
然后他望见一个人，向他跑来。  
姜昇润的心跳得越来越快，不会吧，不会的，他想。  
又一个烟花炸开，无数的光点向他掉落。他看清了那人的脸。  
是李昇勋。  
他跑得太狠，剧烈地喘气，说不出话。  
姜昇润哑了嗓子，其实他有好多问题，但是他想，也许不需要问了。  
从心脏传出的巨大轰鸣，与外面的烟花声交织在一起，姜昇润分不清，却听得耳朵都要聋了。他盯着李昇勋，正如李昇勋也一直盯着他，这样过了许久。  
姜昇润鬼使神差地开了口：  
“李昇勋，我可不可以抱你？”

8.

神啊，您终于听见我的祷告了吗？  
比大脑反应过来还要快一秒，李昇勋拉过姜昇润，紧紧地抱在怀里。  
如果李昇勋谈过恋爱，如果姜昇润谈过恋爱，他们就会知道，这样的拥抱不可能藏得住秘密。姜昇润现在要比李昇勋第一次见他时高一点点，额头碰着李昇勋的耳朵。他好像不敢抬头，脸发烫地埋在李昇勋脖颈旁，一动不动。他这样温顺，李昇勋就顺势把他的身子卡得更紧，很依赖地将头倚过去。  
远远看去，仿佛他们是互相支撑。  
因为太美好，那一刻，李昇勋忽然不知道该怎样打破它。他很想把姐姐告诉他的那个故事告诉姜昇润，又怕吓着他，但直觉上，李昇勋又天下第一般地自信，姜昇润不可能喜欢上别人。所以他一边抱着心上人，一边甜蜜地懊恼，根本没注意身后来了人。  
崔善熙正站在那里。  
姜昇润从迷蒙中抬起眼时，看到的就是善熙错愕的脸。他浑身一凉，猛地推开李昇勋。  
哈，走后门的又来了。  
他的耳边蓦地响起这句话。  
姜昇润慌不择路地钻进人群，跌跌撞撞。他听见李昇勋大声叫着他的名字，又没了声音。  
接近散场的当口，地铁站已涌入不少人。姜昇润就这么漠然地跟着人流走，上车，下车，走进静默的街。他将手轻轻搭在胸口，扑通扑通，依然跳得很快。身上有点痛，刚刚昇勋哥把他抱得好紧……这样想着，姜昇润的身体发起热来，某些比高烧更势不可挡的东西开始占据心神。  
回到家，姜昇润踢掉鞋子，向房间走去。  
“回来啦？”  
他扭过头，摸索着打开灯。地上散乱着几个烧酒瓶，一个女人靠着墙，望着他笑。  
姜昇润坐过去，冰冷的瓷砖刺得他打了个激灵。女人把手伸过来，握住他的手，不说话，只是轻轻地拉着他。  
“妈妈，你又喝多了。”  
世界上最温柔、最强大的母亲，喝醉酒后却像个少女，只会说胡话。姜昇润即使习惯了，也免不了担心。女人不否认，径自把他的手放到鼻前嗅闻，大呼：  
“呀！你根本没去补习吧！一股香水味，去见女孩子啦？”  
姜昇润自知理亏地沉默，他确实没干正事。  
好在醉了的妈妈很讲道理，不像平时那样和他生气。女人抬起头，认真地回想：“十月，十月啊？你们去看烟花节了吧。在海水浴场那边？海水浴场……”  
她收回目光，定定地看着姜昇润：“年轻啊，年轻的时候真好，对不对？”  
“妈妈……”  
“我知道你都听烦啦！不过那时候真的很好，真的。你爸爸那时对我也很好。”  
然后姜昇润又开始听那个他从小到大听了一万遍的故事：父亲母亲在餐饮店工作，当时，父亲对母亲展开了激烈的追求攻势。母亲过了适婚年龄，虽然对父亲的年纪颇有顾虑，却还是一头扎进了这段前景渺茫的姐弟恋中。两个人的恋爱经历倒是甜蜜，据说父亲常带母亲到海边玩，两个人商量，以后先要一个儿子，再要一个女儿，这样，哥哥可以保护妹妹。等赚了钱，要在釜山最繁华的街道开一家窗明几净的西餐厅，让母亲了了做老板娘的夙愿。  
后来他们真的结婚了，也真的先有了一个儿子。只是时间久了，父亲的爱意消驰。那段时间，家里不时爆发激烈的争吵，从早到晚。唯一停歇的时候，是年幼的姜昇润受不住，坐在地上号啕大哭，母亲会把他抱起来哄，而父亲就走到门口，很沉默地抽烟。为了孩子维持的婚姻，终于在姜昇润七岁时轰然倒塌。父亲离开的那天，他一直拽着父亲的衣摆，想把他留下。父亲搂住他，又将他松开，表情复杂地说：  
“当初，只和你妈妈做朋友就好了。”  
而妈妈现在抹着眼泪，告诉他：  
“我的儿子，以后不要受爱情的苦。”  
坦白说，姜昇润是恨的。怎么能不恨呢？把他举过头顶，亲着他的脸颊的爸爸，去了别人家，做了别人的爸爸。去找李昇勋的那天，他在路口望着父亲，心里恨得要死。可是爸爸看上去好开心啊，姜昇润又想。他从没见过那样开颜的父亲。父亲还呆在家时，母亲总是盘问他，去了哪里，见了谁，所以他常是愁眉苦脸的。可他对着现在的夫人，笑得那么甜。姜昇润觉得不公平。他爱上别人了吗？那么妈妈呢，为何唯独把我的妈妈，扔在这条孤独的路上？  
不牢靠，易消散，姜昇润早就见识过爱情虚伪的一面。而那些可靠坚固的，不会改变的，姜昇润想好好保护起来。潜意识里，他不愿让爱情染指。  
这件事，李昇勋不会知道。因为连姜昇润自己也不知道。  
只是，将母亲安顿好后，姜昇润关上房门，当察觉身体中那股陌生的潮热渐渐退去，手心重新变得冰凉时，他感到安全，又失落。  
整整五天，姜昇润没来找他的日子。李昇勋好不容易挨过工作日，星期六一大早，他守在姜家楼下，看着手表摁门铃。  
姜妈妈开的门，看见他，很是讶异。她说昇润上周回来后又病了，在家休息，到今天体温才恢复正常。李昇勋面上不露，说也没什么事，他是来给他带作业的，既然病了，就顺道过来看看。  
瞒天过海地进了姜昇润的卧室，李昇勋把门轻轻合上。小孩蜷成一团，从被子里露出一张熟睡的脸，红红的，稚气未脱的样子。李昇勋坐在他床边，心中的柔情止不住地要溢出来，他伸出手，揉揉小孩的头发。  
“唔……”小孩往被子里缩了缩。李昇勋把他额前的碎发拨开，小声问：“吵醒你了？”  
“别……烦……”小孩嘟嚷，眼睛却没睁开。  
李昇勋觉得很有趣。他得寸进尺地凑近姜昇润，往他脸上吹气。姜昇润的长睫毛被吹得颤动，闭着的眼睛骨碌碌地转，看上去睡得并不安稳。李昇勋看得着了迷，不知不觉把头放到枕上。  
好近。  
他与姜昇润，表面上看是老大与小弟，他管姜昇润；实际上，姜昇润根本不知道，为了维护这一关系，他思虑多少，克制多少。李昇勋把额头贴在姜昇润的额头上，垂下眼，看他湿润的嘴唇。  
“姜昇润。”  
小孩没醒，睡梦中漏出呓语：“嗯……”  
“知道我是谁吗？”  
“不……”  
李昇勋顿了顿，像是哄骗般地轻声问：  
“姜昇润，李昇勋是你的什么人呢？”  
小孩微不可察地动了动，仿佛被问了很难的问题，许久才答：  
“哥哥。”  
李昇勋的心往下一坠，他闭上眼，往后退了退。  
“哥哥……哥哥……”  
像做了噩梦，姜昇润皱起眉，嘴里喃喃地念着。李昇勋一愣，下意识抱住了他。姜昇润起先在他怀里挣扎了几下，但脱不开，又渐渐没了声音。李昇勋心酸得快要胀开，像那天姜昇润把头埋在他脖颈旁一样，他隔着被子，窝在姜昇润耳边，小小声地问：  
“姜昇润，你到底会不会爱我啊？”  
没有回答。  
姜昇润醒来时，太阳已经西斜。他撑起身子，桌上放着妈妈上午留下的纸条，让他将冰箱里的菜热了吃。姜昇润揉揉眼睛，把纸条放回去。  
他觉得自己好像睡了很久，做了很长的梦。  
梦里，起先是一些细碎的片段，他第一次见李昇勋，李昇勋第一次来找他，再然后，他们一起去看烟花。海水浴场的角落，李昇勋没有抱他，而是去亲吻了他喜欢的女孩。  
他们度过中学，大学。迈入社会的第二年，李昇勋叫姜昇润来当伴郎。  
婚礼上，李昇勋望着新娘的眼睛，姜昇润望着他。  
“哥哥。”  
他听见自己说。  
李昇勋置若罔闻，他牵起新娘的手，将戒指戴在她的无名指上。  
姜昇润继续喊，喊到整个礼堂的宾客都在看他，新娘拍拍李昇勋的肩，指向他。  
于是李昇勋终于把头转过来，冷淡地问：  
“怎么了？”  
回忆到这里，姜昇润忍不住将脸埋进枕头。他无法解释自己的情绪，但他可以把它们藏起来，让别人看不见，也让自己找不着。  
世界上解释不通的问题太多，他想。  
姜昇润不会问自己，烟花节那天，他的心为何跳得那么快；梦中李昇勋的婚礼上，为什么，他感到如此痛苦。  
他选择永远不问。  
9.

李昇勋终于见到了姜昇润。  
他以为自己看错了，但那个瘦削的背影，长着细软黑发的后脑勺，除了姜昇润还能是谁？李昇勋笑了。三步并作两步，他上前搂住姜昇润：  
“喂。”  
姜昇润浑身一抖，轻轻拿下李昇勋放在他肩上的手臂。他抬起头，说：  
“哥。”  
很敏感的，李昇勋察觉到面前这个人变了。好像一夜之间，不再是用娇气而不自知的声音喊他的傻瓜弟弟，而是眼神清明、矜持的男子汉姜昇润。只是李昇勋不舒服，他感到姜昇润不动声色地在他们之间画了条线，却不明白他为什么要这么做。  
姜昇润马上表明了自己的来意。他话说得很慢，也很清楚，一字一句把李昇勋敲得眼冒金星。  
他说，昇勋哥，对不起，那天打扰你和你女朋友约会了，我不是故意的。  
他说，给你添太多麻烦了，真的对不起。  
他说，以后就不再来找你了。  
听到最后一句话，李昇勋一把抓住姜昇润的手腕。他用了力气，姜昇润吃痛地叫出声来。  
“不来找我是什么意思？”  
“就是……那个意思。”  
李昇勋怒极反笑，“到底是什么意思？”没等姜昇润回答，他又说：“怎么，怕影响我谈恋爱？”  
姜昇润眼里的光全消失了，他挤出一个很难看的表情：“是。”  
“谁告诉你我谈女朋友了？”  
“我都知道的。你喜欢她，她也喜欢你，不是吗？”  
“那你呢？”  
李昇勋破釜沉舟地问。  
姜昇润的眼睛忽地一闪，然而他似乎立刻想到了什么，表情更快速地黯淡下去。他两手握着拳头，恍然间回到李昇勋第一次见他的样子，孤立无援的小孩。  
“我不会，不会抢哥的女人。”  
李昇勋再想开口的时候，街角呼啦啦地涌来一群放学的学生。几个人认出他，大呼小叫地将他围住，笑闹着逼问，烟花节是不是和校花出去约会了。李昇勋百口莫辩。而等他应付完这几位损友，往外一看——姜昇润早跑没影了。  
那以后，李昇勋再想找姜昇润就难了。李昇勋课业紧，姜昇润不来等他，他们能见面的次数直线下降。等到周末，李昇勋巴巴地在姜家门口候着，姜妈妈却告诉他，昇润去做兼职了，至于具体在哪儿，她也说不清楚。  
李昇勋想，釜山就这么大，总有一天能见到吧。未曾想到，姜昇润像一滴融入大海的水，真就从此不见了。他不好每次都去人家家门口蹲着，便改到去学校守。运气不错，他碰上放了学的崔艺静，便请她帮着把姜昇润叫出来。  
不一会儿，崔艺静从教学楼出来。她面色犹疑，似乎有些难以开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“昇润说，他有其他的事情要做，不能见你。”  
李昇勋的目光越过崔艺静，向远处的教学楼投去。他知道姜昇润在几班，也知道姜昇润肯定在望着他，能看见他此刻的脸色差得要命。  
“那个……”崔艺静小心翼翼地攀谈，问出一个让李昇勋的脸色变得更差的问题，“你和我姐怎么回事啊？”  
自打从烟花节回来，崔善熙再没理过李昇勋。校园里风传，是李昇勋做了什么不地道的事，惹得校花大失所望。最可气的是，校花不理李昇勋也就算了，对其他的追求者们也一概没有好脸看。这就使得李昇勋不太好做人。他本想当面向崔善熙道歉，毕竟他有错在先，可一来，他不知道崔善熙究竟看到了多少，又理解到什么份上；二来，八字没一撇的事情，他不想弄得人尽皆知，还把姜昇润赔进这趟浑水中，就没再动作。  
他不能向崔艺静说清其中的种种，只好咬着牙问：“姜昇润还说了什么？”  
“没了。”  
“那我在这里等。等到学校关门，他也该出来了吧？”  
崔艺静诧异地看了他一眼，“昇润没告诉你吗？他申请住校了。”  
李昇勋不可置信地看着她，仿佛她说了个滑稽的笑话。  
我到底做错了什么啊，姜昇润？  
李昇勋不再去找姜昇润了。姜昇润把自己藏得严严实实的，他根本找不着。而如果姜昇润是因为发现了李昇勋的情愫才躲着他，他便更没有出现的必要。他不想上赶着去强迫人家，把自己整得像个痴情的变态。  
即使他是真的很想他。  
釜山的冬天，来了又去。新学年的开端，李昇勋辞去学生会的职务，退掉舞蹈学院的课，按照父亲的意愿，专心投入学习。学校为高二的学生们提前准备了升学意愿商谈，班主任问李昇勋：  
“你以后想做什么？”  
这个问题可有点耳熟。李昇勋笑了笑，不觉有些怅然。  
拿去骗姜昇润的那个答案，严格说来，并不能算是假的。只是在他生活的世界里，那个答案荒唐得像句戏言，别人只会当他开玩笑。  
那么当初又为什么对姜昇润说了呢？  
大概是因为，那时姜昇润的眼神让他相信，即使全世界的人都不信任李昇勋，姜昇润也会信任他，全心全意，毫无保留。  
所以他想说，想把深蕴在心底的一切渴望都告诉他。  
李昇勋的心脏一阵抽痛。  
再抬起头时，他已经整理好自己的表情，带着微笑对班主任说：  
“我想进大商社工作。”  
下了补习班，李昇勋又做了会作业，等人群散了，才悠悠地走出来。天气渐渐热了，他把校服外套搭在肩上，戴起耳机走回家去。小巷里，路灯的光昏暗地扫下来。家里没其他事等着他做，李昇勋便走得很慢。  
然后他发现，有人在跟他。  
那人其实跟得很远，但这条路李昇勋走过太多次，稍有不对马上觉察。他站定，猛地回过身。  
一道细长的黑影僵在原地。  
像是较劲一样，李昇勋往前走一步，黑影便往后退一步；李昇勋越走越快，黑影也愈退愈快。李昇勋追上去，黑影转身就跑。  
“姜昇润！”李昇勋吼道。  
黑影顿住了脚步。  
“你跑什么啊。”  
姜昇润一点一点地转过身。他瘦了，原本还有些婴儿肥的面庞脱了稚气，变得棱角分明。头发剪短了许多，露出英气的眉毛。耳朵上戴了个十分夸张的耳饰，又穿了条破洞牛仔裤，整个人一副颓废摇滚少年的派头。  
李昇勋面无表情地看着他。  
姜昇润无所适从地垂着手。他不知道要怎么和李昇勋解释。几个月来，他在学校、吉他社与兼职的台球室间三点一线地跑，连家都很少回。今晚本来该是他值夜班，但老板的朋友们来了，便放了他的假。要回学校已经太晚，姜昇润又不太想回家。在街上无所事事地闲逛，他竟然走到李昇勋所在的补习学院旁。  
仅仅一年前，他还在温暖的会客室里坐着，等李昇勋下课。  
正这么想着时，李昇勋从学院里出来了。他瘦高的身影在街上显得出类拔萃，迎面走过去几个女学生，都向他投来青睐的目光。他却像没看到似的，大步向前走着。  
姜昇润跟在他身后。他明白自己像个跟踪狂，可是他忍不住。明明是他先将李昇勋推开，明明他清楚离他远点也许对他们俩都好，可他还是忍不住。  
“你怎么把自己搞成这幅样子？”李昇勋问他。  
“啊……我吗？”姜昇润支支吾吾地回答。他想解释，头发是老师让剪的，说他原来的头发太长，看着不精神；耳饰是吉他社的学长送的，送礼的当日就带着他把耳洞打了；破洞牛仔裤是崔艺静的，嫌他穿得太土影响社团形象，硬塞给他的。  
“怎么瘦了这么多？”  
姜昇润愣住了。他看见李昇勋舒展了眉头，显出一种很忧虑的表情。  
“我很担心你，知不知道？”  
姜昇润盯着他，慢慢地红了眼圈。  
他想，我真的好自私啊。  
李昇勋是把他当成弟弟，真心地爱护他，即使到了现在，一句责怪的话都没有。他却因为那些说不清道不明的情绪，将他抛下。他想哭，又觉得丢脸，可李昇勋总不愿意移开他的眼睛，他就只好憋着，憋到两颊通红。  
“过来。”  
姜昇润顺从地过去。他低着头，露出黑色的发旋。那一瞬间，李昇勋丧失理智地想，就在这里，在没有任何其他人的这里，他可以把姜昇润压在墙上，狠狠地亲他，直到缺氧。姜昇润可能会推开他，白净的脸上泛着血色，羞愤地跟他说“不行”；也可能，姜昇润本来就傻乎乎的，半推半就间，就任由他亲下去了呢？等一切都得手了，李昇勋再告诉姜昇润，他已经暗恋他好久了，也不迟。  
但李昇勋还有三分清醒，最重要的，他还想和姜昇润有未来。所以他只是轻轻地摸了摸姜昇润的头发，而姜昇润没有拒绝。  
阔别几个月后，李昇勋和姜昇润恢复了联系。说不上哪里不对劲，李昇勋觉得姜昇润长大了。以前，李昇勋在路上碰到同学，交谈的时候，姜昇润经常愣愣地站在他们中间，听他们说话；而现在，姜昇润会体贴地退出去，同他们保持一段不近又不远的距离——仿佛他真的是李昇勋的小弟。他有了自己的社团、朋友和兼职。台球室的老板尤其喜欢他，将他推荐去参加釜山地区的比赛，居然拿回了第一名。台球室里开始聚集为姜昇润献上倾慕笑容的女孩们。这一切，李昇勋看在眼里。  
不能再等了。他想。  
他坐在台球桌前的沙发上。姜昇润俯下身子，右手握杆，一个推拉，球击中桌壁，发出清脆的响声，尔后直直地滚入洞中。台球室里刹时爆发出激烈的欢呼，姜昇润笑得眉眼弯弯，宣告胜利似的挥了挥手。  
推了下一盘的邀请，姜昇润径直朝李昇勋走来，笑问：  
“怎么样？”  
“很好啊。”李昇勋点点头，他往坐着女孩的对面看了一眼，问：“上中三的话，这边的兼职不打算辞掉吗？”  
姜昇润撇嘴道：“反正是直升嘛……我也没那么爱学习，哥又不是不知道。”说着，他想起了什么，“哥不也是吗？明年就高三了。”  
一谈到这个话题，两人不约而同地沉默了。半晌，姜昇润开口说：  
“大学的话，哥一定会去首尔吧。”  
“为什么这么想？”  
“首尔发展的机会更多嘛，哥的成绩也好。虽然留在釜山也不错……”他绞尽脑汁地想了想，没想出能让李昇勋留下的原因，不好意思地笑起来，顿了顿，他忽然说：  
“我以前想过，如果哥去首尔的话，我也会跟着一起去。”  
李昇勋瞪大了眼睛，他扭头看向姜昇润：  
“那现在呢？”  
姜昇润没有回答，他望着李昇勋，眼中涂着落寞的色彩：  
“如果我先去首尔，哥会跟我一起去吗？”  
从逻辑上说，这个问题是不成立的。因为姜昇润比他小，家庭状况也没差到现在就要靠他谋生。所以李昇勋没回答，姜昇润也没追问他的答案。  
李昇勋决定不再等下去了。  
不是没有预想过姜昇润会拒绝，但李昇勋更想让他知道自己的心意与决心。首尔固然不错，然而釜山也有好学校。更重要的是，一旦离开釜山，他和姜昇润就有两年不能见面。谁知道两年里会发生什么事情？他同父母谈过，又向老师征求了意见，最后决定将釜山大学作为意向院校。他会在釜山完成学业，等待姜昇润长大。那之后，如果姜昇润想去首尔，他们可以一起去。  
阳光明媚的日子，李昇勋站在姜家楼下。  
简单的几句告白词，他背了整整一个晚上，怕是下辈子也不会忘记。现在，只要见到姜昇润，对他说出那些话，他就不再是姜昇润的哥哥了。  
如果成为姜昇润的男朋友……  
李昇勋不想让自己高兴地太早。他收敛起笑容，按了门铃。  
姜昇润开了门。他看上去有些忐忑，是那种听说了好消息的忐忑。  
怎么了？李昇勋忍不住问。  
姜昇润用力地摇摇头。可这一下更泄漏了他的快乐，他索性不再掩饰，眼睛瞧着李昇勋，傻傻地笑。  
怎么了？李昇勋又问。如此开心的姜昇润太少见了，最后，连他也受到感染，抬起嘴角。  
你说有重要的事？是什么？姜昇润眨着眼睛问。李昇勋本想马上说出来，但看着姜昇润幸福的面容，他一时间不忍去打扰。于是他想，让姜昇润先说吧。  
到底发生什么高兴的事了？李昇勋问。  
受到了鼓励，姜昇润一下凑近了李昇勋。他用一种轻快的声音说：  
“哥，我入围了，我要去首尔参加比赛了。  
“那个比赛叫，Super Star K2。”

  
10.  
李昇勋没想到姜昇润一下就走红了。  
那天，他看着姜昇润的脸，怎么也没法开口。姜昇润看起来太幸福了，像突然被点燃，整个人熠熠生辉。他从来没见过这样的他：怀抱着梦想的姜昇润，仿佛也拥有了世界。  
反正，还有时间。李昇勋侥幸地想。  
然而没有时间了。错过的会永远错过，他也并没有被给予修补的机会。几乎是被告知的第二天，姜昇润就坐上了去首尔的车。三个星期后，节目开始放送。人们开始讨论，<Super Star K2>中那个有着一把好嗓子的釜山男孩是谁。他也被堵在课室门口，迎接女孩们的询问：  
“昇勋前辈，姜昇润是你的朋友吗？”  
“前辈，可不可以给我他的电话号码呢？”  
“前辈……”  
李昇勋默然地拨开人群。  
饭桌上，妈妈小心翼翼地提起话头：  
“最近很火的那个节目，上面有个男孩子，是不是你认识的人啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“什么？姜昇润吗？”刚返家不久的二姐惊讶地问，“那孩子最近可有名了。”看李昇勋面色不豫，二姐以为他是为了自己失落，忍不住开玩笑：  
“呀，爸爸当时要是不拦着勋，现在上节目的就是我弟弟了。”  
“我吃饱了。”李昇勋放下筷子。  
身后传来妈妈责怪姐姐的声音，让她不要提这一茬。二姐辩回去，说怎么能怪她呢，又不是她阻断了勋追寻梦想的路。  
李昇勋在门后听着这一切。失落吗？或许是有点。毕竟李昇勋也才十七八岁，那些装饰着欢呼声与强光灯的梦还没完全熄灭，身边有哪个谁突然成了大明星，是会羡慕的。  
可那个人不是别人，是姜昇润啊。  
那个他已悄悄为他准备好未来的姜昇润。  
李昇勋目光涣散地望着天花板。  
他害怕了。  
即使姜昇润参加完节目后，仍然选择回来当个普普通通的学生，许多事情还是会不一样。那些曾经被李昇勋小心收藏起来的笑与依赖，很快就会被更多的人发现。  
姜昇润从来是个很讨人喜欢的男孩，他自己不知道，可是李昇勋一清二楚。  
而事情甚至可能不如李昇勋所想。姜昇润在网络上的人气越来越高，已经有首尔的经纪公司放出消息，表示愿意将他签入旗下。如果姜昇润留在首尔，李昇勋便将不可避免地退出他的生活，成为多少年后模糊存在于他回忆中的某位旧友。  
那么，去首尔吗？  
李昇勋用枕头蒙住脑袋。  
他凭什么去，又该用什么身份呆在他身边呢？  
好像哪条路都走不通，无论如何他也留不住他的男孩。  
多少个平凡的日夜，姜昇润留在他身边，用懵懂的眼神把他望着，他们只隔着一个探身的距离。每一次，他都可以说出来，他都应该说出来。  
就这么被浪费掉了。  
等到姜昇润下次回来，他也许已经没有勇气开口了。  
李昇勋一家在晚饭后收看综艺节目，有时换台换到SSK2，姐姐们就停下聊天，偷偷地把目光递过来。李昇勋从来不应，亦不看，在旁人看来，他比以前更爱学习了，正好躲过姜昇润每一次出现的画面。事实上他从未在正点看过姜昇润的节目。胆小的李昇勋偷偷按下录像机，在无人的午夜，将录影带放进自己房间的小电视里，看过去，倒回来，一帧又一帧，一遍又一遍。  
笨拙的摄像机把他的男孩拍得有些变形了，厚重的舞台妆又遮住了稚气的脸。姜昇润看起来比实际年龄大了好几岁。黑色眼线勾勒着他眼睛的轮廓，有种莫名的洒脱和性感。李昇勋的心跳不争气地快了起来。  
他的喉结上下动了动。  
无法言明的欲望像蒸腾的海水，受月亮的鼓动涌上沙滩，冲刷着全身。电视机里，摄影机正捕捉到姜昇润软弱的一面，他输了比赛，难得露出委屈的表情，看上去任人欺负。  
一个大特写。  
李昇勋跪在地上，仿佛受了蛊惑，他凑到电视机前，轻轻地在姜昇润的嘴角吻了一下。  
我大概是疯了。他想。  
关掉电视，李昇勋躺倒在冰冷的地板上。他枕着手，外面的月光很好，轻柔地在窗前流泻。  
让人想起那个熟悉的夜晚。  
那时候姜昇润还很小，没有发育，完全是孩子的模样。可那时他就爱上他了，仅仅靠直觉。姜昇润是我的人。他喃喃自语。  
秋天，SSK2四强应邀回釜山为棒球准决赛献唱。比赛开始前几日，《釜山日报》的娱乐版就发了大篇幅的报道，其中还详细介绍了姜昇润。李昇勋盯着报纸上那张熟悉又陌生的脸，几乎失了神。大姐路过客厅，看见弟弟对着新闻发呆，走过去点了点报纸：  
“不去吗？”  
“什么？”李昇勋抬起头。  
“棒球准决赛。不是说和姜昇润很亲吗？”大姐拿起手提包，从夹层中抽出两张票，“去看吧。”  
“……你从哪里买的？”  
“宰石买的。啊，不过那家伙现在是前男友了，所以没必要问。拿着票和朋友去看吧。”  
李昇勋迟疑地伸出手，大姐等不及，把票往他怀里一塞，走了。  
要找到一同去看棒球赛的人是不难的。李昇勋给同班的哥们打了电话，对方很高兴地应允了。那家伙是乐天巨人队的狂粉，比赛当天着了一身的棒球服，并对毫无眼色地穿了校服来的李昇勋表示不满：  
“搞什么啊。你是来看棒球赛的吗？”  
“我直接从学校出来的。”  
“啊！”哥们一拍脑袋，“今天SSK2要来吧？你是来看姜昇润的？”  
李昇勋没说什么。他哥们随意地揽过他，自顾自地说，“真没想到，那个成天来等你的小子现在也成了明星。说起来，他还私下找过我呢。”  
“你说什么？”  
看到李昇勋一下变得严肃，他哥们不安地挠挠头：“不过，他让我不要说出来的。”  
“什么？你告诉我。”  
“不是什么大事。就是，那小子说他不小心把你的校服外套弄丢了，叫我帮他买一件。喏，你不是正穿着吗。”  
李昇勋脱下外套。他们的校服改过版，肩膀上的花纹与原来的略有不同，他身上这件就是新的。而他因为读的是直升，已经好久没买过新校服了。  
“也没什么吧。校服而已。”  
李昇勋记不清姜昇润是什么时候把外套还给他的了。氤氲之中，仿佛有些东西马上要喷薄而出，可他不知道那是什么，因而心乱如麻。体育场外响起入场提醒，哥们看准时机，把他手上的票抢过来，递给检票员。“好了，这有什么可想的。我们去看比赛吧！”  
他们坐在山顶的位置。李昇勋望着远处那个蓝点，摇臂摄像机抡到他面前，大屏幕上出现姜昇润清秀的面容。他极认真地唱着爱国歌，以至肩膀都微微颤动。曲毕，场中响起巨大的欢呼声。  
李昇勋闭上了眼。  
看完比赛后，他们顺着人潮往外走，前方突然骚动起来。原来是SSK2四强要坐车离开了。人们举起手机，不时有人喊出他们的名字。李昇勋被挤到里围，他左右环顾，然后怔住——姜昇润正站在他旁边。  
准确地说，他们之间还隔着一个保镖。姜昇润走得不快，想来被人群挤得辛苦，头低低地垂在胸前，所以没有看见他。李昇勋默默地盯着他，没有作声。他哥们却像刚发现了新大陆，兴奋地大叫：  
“姜昇润！”  
姜昇润受惊地抬起头来，往左后方看。  
他睁大了眼睛。  
“昇勋哥！”  
李昇勋仿佛也被吓到了。他们不停地被人潮推攘着，向前移动。姜昇润越过保镖，朝他伸出手。  
“哥。”  
然而李昇勋似乎不习惯这样的场面，他的笑容很淡，看上去简直有些难过。“哦。”他轻轻地点头，没有去握姜昇润的手。姜昇润愣愣地望着他，任由保镖把他的手推回来——激动的歌迷以为那是向她们致意，已制造了新一轮的骚动。他听见李昇勋说：  
“昇润啊，看前面。”  
前方，几个记者候着，他们是专门来等姜昇润的。一见到他，马上向他奔来：  
“姜昇润xi，作为釜山地区唯一的晋级者，请问你有什么感想？”  
“过几天的四进三比赛，你预感自己会得到第几名呢？”  
“确定要和哪家娱乐公司签约了吗？”  
姜昇润吞吞吐吐地回答。看到李昇勋的一瞬间，那个曾被李昇勋所救的小男孩的灵魂重新回到姜昇润体内，让他没法在李昇勋面前掩饰自己的紧张。好不容易在李昇勋面前装了几个月，久别重逢，他又被打回原形。可是李昇勋好像不再在意了。他退得远远的，才一会儿，姜昇润就看不见他了。  
李昇勋真的从他的生活里消失了。当然，姜昇润很忙，SSK2结束后，他们开始了马不停蹄的全国巡演。通信封禁早在节目结束的那一天就解除了。姜昇润打开手机，几百条短讯瞬时涌来，发得最多的是他妈，然后是吉他社的几个朋友，某些从来没联系过他的同学也向他表示祝贺。唯独李昇勋，他点开他的短信界面，时间停留在手机上交的那天。  
他一条也没发。  
姜昇润突然感到委屈。他不是傻瓜，自从出了名，他身边多了不少“朋友”，而原先同他真正交好的几个，倒对他客气起来。然而再怎么客气也是朋友，姜昇润回来没几天，崔艺静他们又开始拿他在节目上的窘态开涮了。所以李昇勋算怎么回事呢？姜昇润心头郁着一口气。李昇勋不愿意联系他，他也不愿意联系李昇勋。  
时间呼啦啦地过。  
他们失去联络太长，等到李昇勋反应过来，一切都不再正常时，姜昇润发来短信：  
“我要走了。”  
收到信息，李昇勋久久没有动作。半晌，他摁下打字键：  
“什么时候？我去送你。”  
姜昇润第二天就要走，他们没有太多告别的时间。姜妈妈已经上京去操办姜昇润的住宿，吉他社的朋友们要考试，于是来送别的只有李昇勋一人。说是离开，其实姜昇润也不是不回来了，逢着假期，他总还是要回家来看他妈妈的。只是这一走，他们俩心里明白，姜昇润和李昇勋的生活轨迹不再重合。姜昇润与YG娱乐签约，演艺事业前途无量；李昇勋按计划升学，将来成为某家大商社的职员，也会长成优秀的社会人。而那些年少时无处诉说的悸动，终将被时光抚平，成为缥缈的过去。姜昇润与李昇勋长大了，不再是随便发脾气的十三岁男孩与眼高于顶的十五岁少年，所以他们都很克制，表现得很成熟。  
走到大巴车前，李昇勋把手中的行李递给司机，行李条妥帖地折好，放进姜昇润胸前的口袋。他的左手藏着身后，快把自己掐出血来，只能腾出右手，摸摸姜昇润的耳朵。  
“以后，要按时吃饭，自己照顾好自己，知道没？”  
姜昇润一直侧着头不看他。听了他的话，缓缓转过脸。他咬着下唇，极力想装得正常，结果表情变得更难看。他看了李昇勋一眼，又快速地垂下，说：  
“知道。”  
李昇勋难受极了，好像有谁紧紧捏着他的心，掐住他的肺，他快要无法呼吸。连他自己都没注意，他的话里带着颤音：  
“是男人了吧，姜昇润。”  
姜昇润猛地抬起头，他盯着李昇勋，用只有他们两人听得到的声音，一字一句地说：  
“都是因为哥。”  
李昇勋脸色变了。  
“哥，不是说要当艺人吗？”  
眼泪在积聚。姜昇润极力忍耐，可是忍不住，泪水顺着脸庞流下。姜昇润捂住眼睛，他觉得好丢脸，为什么总是在李昇勋面前这么丢脸？他后悔自己耍脾气，不和李昇勋联络，白白浪费这么多时间。他们本来应该有更多的时间相处。即使离开，他也想和李昇勋好好道别。再去学校等他一次，再吃一回猪肉汤饭，再看一场烟花。  
也许李昇勋对他从未改变。就像最初，他去学校拦李昇勋，他看到他的藏于深处的软弱，明明可以嘲笑，却把他带回家。带回了家，又把他赶出来。赶出来，又怕他着凉，把衣服让给他。打一巴掌，给一颗枣。李昇勋是这样令人捉摸不透，有时对他太好，像这种时候，又对他不够好。但其实姜昇润只想在他心里拥有一个位置，一个稳定的、永远不会改变的位置。就这么一点点奢望，让他分到李昇勋的一点点爱，李昇勋都不愿意满足他。  
“哥说自己想当艺人，所以我去学了吉他。”他低头抹去眼泪，根本不敢看李昇勋的脸。“不过后来，我反倒喜欢上音乐了。所以没关系的，多亏了哥，我才有这么好的未来。只是，只是……”他狠狠地用袖子掳了一把脸，竭力挤出笑容，望着李昇勋说：  
“原来那个时候，你是在和我开玩笑啊。”  
也不管李昇勋还要同他说什么，姜昇润头也不回地上了车。大巴一直在等他，满员以后，关闭了车门。他的上车引起了议论，有热心观众认出了他，人们小声地互相询问，“是SSK2的姜昇润吗？”“好像是。”“他怎么了啊？”  
李昇勋的视线失魂落魄地跟着姜昇润。他坐在靠窗的位子，帽子拉得很低，盖住整张脸。他还想定睛再看，然而车开了。载着他心爱男孩的大巴驶向通往首尔的高速公路，愈来愈远。  
直到这一刻，往事像荆棘一般将他缠绕、刺痛，李昇勋才意识到，姜昇润寄托了他所有的爱情、幻想与沉湎。他比自己想象的还要重要，以至于他走了，李昇勋如同分离了一半的自我。不仅仅是少年人的爱，青春的鲜活的梦，亦随之远去。他蹲下，脑子里走马灯似的过着他们相处的图景。不会再有，不会再继续了。他痛不欲生地想。  
凭着残存的理性，李昇勋走到姜家楼下。他只想去有姜昇润气息的地方呆久点，再久一点。姜家素来信任他，他轻车熟路地从鞋柜侧边摸出备用钥匙。开了门，李昇勋扑倒在姜昇润的床上。从前看杂志的时候，他读到过，情人会对对方身上的气味异常青睐。嗅着姜昇润的被子，刹那间，李昇勋错以为姜昇润还停留在自己怀里。  
姜昇润带走的东西不多，除了必要的物品，房间里的摆设如陈。他忘记关衣柜，李昇勋走过去，发现他仅带走了冬装，其余季节的衣服都还收得好好的。那么，到了春天，他或许还会回来。李昇勋看着，突然，他弯下腰。  
有一件衣服放在旅行收纳袋中。  
那是什么？他打开收纳袋，手突然僵住。  
不用仔细分辨，李昇勋就知道那是什么。他曾穿着他度过初中三年。  
是李昇勋的校服外套。  
他捧着外套，手不自觉地发抖。  
为什么，姜昇润把它装在可能会被带走的旅行收纳袋中？为什么，姜昇润要偷偷留下他的校服外套？  
李昇勋终于明白棒球场外的那点不对劲是什么了。  
他恨自己明白得太晚。  
釜山的落日，与过去的每一个傍晚相同，映照在李昇勋第一次对姜昇润动心的那天，映照在姜昇润于学校门口等候李昇勋的每天，映照在李昇勋与姜昇润所有青春的日子里。李昇勋奋力奔跑，跑过他们曾打闹的街头巷尾，跑过他的学校、姜昇润的学校、补习学院、汤饭店、舞蹈学院……他只有一个目的地。  
只有一个。  
李昇勋冲进家门。客厅，他的父母正坐在沙发上闲谈。他们停下说话的声音，视线双双落到他身上。  
他过去，跪下，头磕在地上。  
“对不起，我要去首尔发展。”

  
11.

初到首尔的几天，李昇勋一直做噩梦。  
梦里，他和父亲争吵。离开釜山的决定像一颗炸弹，把他们平静的家庭氛围炸得粉碎。他爸怎么也没想到，一向还算老实的小儿子，竟突然在高三的关口选择退学，满口胡言要去当明星。好说歹说不成，李父几乎要操起墙角落尘已久的藤条，来好好管教这不孝子。事情终于在家中女眷们的哭求下告一段落，李昇勋去学校办了休学，两年内可恢复学籍。  
上京的那天，母亲来送行。李昇勋没太多话，他妈却一手拽住他，红着眼问：  
“你告诉我，究竟为什么要去首尔？”  
李昇勋攥紧书包背带。他和母亲的关系很紧密，不必像在父亲面前那样扮演叛逆少年的角色。可他仍然没法说出口，没法将可怜得像痴心妄想的绮念告诉她，没法打破一个母亲对儿子的期望。他难堪地沉默，被母亲钳住了苗头：  
“是那个孩子？姜昇润？”  
李昇勋不可置信地抬起头。  
“是吧，这么好的朋友成了大明星，你不服气啦？”  
她终究没能猜中他的心事。李昇勋轻轻地点头，弯腰抱住她，低声说：  
“妈妈，对不起。”  
从釜山发往首尔的班车，每天约有七十辆。彼此映照的车窗内坐着各色人等：结束探亲假的上班族、上京探望子女的老两口、仰慕流行文化的地方少女……而李昇勋，卡在一个不尴不尬的节点。几天前，他还是一名再普通不过的高中生，生活在父母的余荫里，现在却是背井离乡的打工族了。  
接下来要做什么呢？他惶恐地想。  
首尔艺高是没那么好考的，他的家庭人脉也远没长到触及遥远的首都。最保险的是先去上舞蹈学院，站稳了脚再寻找出路。事实上，除了他自己，全家上下没一个人把他的决定当真——不过是思春期的一次叛逆罢了。他没从家里拿到多少钱，家人们寄希望于这次首尔之行能让他碰碰钉子，接受社会的毒打，才知道安逸的学生生活来之不易。  
但李昇勋不是从家人们所想象的那个方向接受现实的。他盯着司机上方的小电视机。  
电视台又在重播SSK2了。  
这档节目一举成为韩国十年来最受欢迎的选秀节目，参赛选手们为各方瞩目，邀约不断。电视台也顺应民意，将精彩片段做成集锦，反复播放。  
而如果李昇勋还心存幻想，他可以到首尔市区看看，公车站的灯牌上贴着的SSK2 top4的海报，年轻人聚集的服装店内，男孩爽朗的声音通过喇叭歌唱：  
“我相信，我曾选择的那个她，我曾选择的那个夜晚……”  
店里很快放起了别的流行歌，李昇勋茫然地站在店门口，开始打量他未来的生活。  
与生活气息浓厚的西面不同，弘大街道的布置更时尚，也更有距离感。大学生们着了整齐的衣装，三三两两地聚在一起，用温柔的标准语讲话。同所有初来乍到的异乡人一样，李昇勋迟疑地望着他们，不敢上前。还是打头的男生看穿他的窘境，主动问他要不要帮忙。磕磕碰碰之后，李昇勋终于在隐蔽的巷尾找到他之前通过电话预定的便宜旅馆。  
接下来的每一分钱，都要精打细算了。  
他如过冬的老鼠一般分配着资金：一小部分钱，做简单的伙食费，反正他早晚要找一份兼职，花费便不用计算太多；一大部分钱，交给城里较好的舞蹈学院，既然要走专业路线，就得补齐原来落下的课。  
最后一部分钱，拿来租一个便宜的小房间。  
房屋中介带着他到处转，好几天，都没找到满意的房子。最后，倒在一处破旧且贵的地方落了脚。  
他本打算转身就走，但中介漫不经心地一句话留住了他。  
“那边有个小阳台，站在那儿，可以看到YG娱乐。”  
他想，那就这里吧。  
十八岁的李昇勋患上了思乡病。躺在阴湿黑暗的房间时，他愈发想念釜山。不，或许只是想念过去的生活，枯燥无味的课堂上，心中唯一的念想是校门口等他的男孩。不必在眼前一遍遍地描摹他的面容，一扭头，就看到他纯真的笑，那些日子。  
他是到了首尔才知道，一山更比一山高。原本练习的舞步，在专业人士看来都太过散慢。李昇勋花了比在学习上更甚十倍的精力在舞蹈上，才堪堪赶上学院的平均进度。学院里的竞争气氛很强，李昇勋只和几个釜山人交上朋友，而他们住在更远僻的地方，平时根本照应不到。他想多练习一会儿，唯有留到凌晨时分，才能使用一间空练习室。  
很多个夜晚，李昇勋练到四肢失去力气，跌坐在地上。练习室的大灯太亮，他起身关了，走到墙角，蜷缩起来。  
像这种独处的时刻，他很难不想起姜昇润来。一种复杂的情绪慑住了他。有时他想，姜昇润真的很幸运，在数千人中脱颖而出，站上最耀眼的舞台，那是多少人求而不得的机会。有时他又会想，他的小男孩姜昇润，和那个媒体用漂亮字眼渲染的“本能少年”，是同一个人吗？姜昇润说他是因为自己才当的艺人，是真的吗？姜昇润留下的那件外套……这些问题一想起来就没完没了，姜昇润，姜昇润， 到处都是姜昇润。李昇勋把脸埋在膝盖上，他想他想得不得了，可什么也做不了。他想一步步丈量他与姜昇润的距离，他离他还有多远，如果真的能计算就好了。  
朋友们都觉得奇怪，李昇勋在YG公司旁租了房子，却跑到要搭公交才能到的大老远地方去打工。何苦呢？他们劝他就近找兼职，反正YG旁大大小小的店很多，运气好的话，还可以碰上艺人和练习生。可李昇勋总是摇头，还是搭着他的公交，跑到别的洞打工。  
在便利店打工的时间是他唯一能逃离自己生活的时间。李昇勋对离开的顾客公式化地笑笑。来首尔已经一年，一年里，他向大大小小的公司投出简历，每一个比赛，只要能上舞台，他都去报名。可是想成为明星的孩子太多了，而摄像机根本没那么多时间驻足。他几乎要失去信心。  
这一年，他也没有联络过姜昇润。  
来首尔之前，本着开始新生活的想法，他换了手机号。除了家人，没人知道他的联系方式。出发前的一腔热血，本想着很快就能闯出什么名堂，重新站在姜昇润身边，现在已经消耗得差不多了。愈冷静，他便愈不愿意联系姜昇润，也不愿意想姜昇润有没有联系过他。有什么区别呢？如果不能成功，如果不能堂堂正正地站在他面前，这种难堪的生活，他不想让姜昇润知道。  
然而生活总还是要向前。  
李昇勋在床上翻了个身，饥饿感充斥着他的胃。房间租期到下个月，舞蹈学院的学费也是交到下个月。光靠兼职，他搞不来那么多钱，而家里早不愿意叫他继续浪费时间了。  
他可能真的没有机会了。  
这么想着，李昇勋从抽屉里拿出朋友早上给他的报名表。K-POP STAR，看上去是个很大的比赛。按照他的经验，这种比赛一般没他的份。但这就是他最后一个渺茫的机会。反正，试试吧。李昇勋快速填完个人信息，表上还余留下一个空格，要贴相片。哪里还有闲钱照个人相啊？他烦躁地挠挠头，在方格中随意画了个小人。  
明天交出去，这一切，就算结束了。堕入梦乡的最后一刻，他这么想着。

  
12.

姜昇润从浴室出来，毛巾搭在肩膀上，兜住湿漉漉的头发。他打开卧室门，望着里面的人，喊了一声：  
“秦禹哥。”  
“哦，洗好了？”  
“哥去洗吧。”  
YG给他们安排的宿舍不算好也不算坏。设备什么的都齐全，但几个男生住在一起，日常生活难免有些拥挤吵闹，对于独生子姜昇润而言，是个需要适应的环境。不过他渐渐习惯了，自从离开釜山，他觉得自己什么都能习惯。  
一个眉眼漂亮的男人从床上坐起，他拨弄着头发，梳成小小的一撮，露出光洁的额头。姜昇润随口问道：  
“明天你们组是不是要抽检？”  
“本来说是的。”金秦禹对着镜子擦面霜，突然回过头，“不过黄老师突然说要出去，所以延期了。”  
“运气还真好。”  
“是吧，反正不用早起。”仿佛想起什么，金秦禹又说：“好像是陪社长出去看比赛。大概又要有新人进来了。”  
“是吗……”姜昇润钻进被窝，兴趣缺缺地答道。他熄灭床头的座灯，说：“明早我有单独考核，先睡了。”  
摁住手机的唤醒键，他看着空空的界面，怔了一会，关掉。  
有许多事，不去想它，就能当作没发生过。  
远比那个人重要的，他的前途，他的音乐，种种需要考虑的事情，挤占着他的脑袋。虽然在别人看来，姜昇润，SSK2的本能少年，出道只是早晚的事，但瞬息万变的娱乐圈，晚一分钟也可能错过一辈子。这一年的练习生生活，让他的野心变大了，膨胀到自己无法掌控的程度，带着毫无根基的他往深不可测的虚空飘去。而让他过着现在这种生活的人，那个源头……停，姜昇润默默念道。  
说起来，公司招新练习生的速度越来越快了，走的人也越来越多。在这个高压的环境里，似乎没有人能放宽心去培养一段毫无芥蒂的友谊。他已记不清有几个人，临出门前还笑吟吟地同他打招呼，回来后，房间空了，往后亦再无音讯。  
连一声道别也没有。  
姜昇润裹紧了身上的被子。首尔的寒夜里，他需要更多的温度与屏障来保护自己。  
去年夏天，姜昇润坐车回了趟釜山。  
节目热度散去后，他终于不必将自己全副武装，简单戴了口罩，姜昇润坐上大巴。手机发出短促的声响，妈妈的信息跳出窗口：  
“做了你爱吃的菜。你的朋友们都来了～”  
明明知道不可能，他的心还是在看到某些字眼时漏跳了一拍，随后转成迅疾的节奏，声响在胸腔中鼓动。  
他会来吗？  
离开釜山的第一个月，是姜昇润最不愿意面对的一段时间。他等了三天，短信箱被塞满又腾空，那个名字始终未出现。他在训练时间走神，挨了进YG后的第一顿骂，下了课，还要不死心地在回收站里翻找，唯恐错过分毫。那绝望的时间延续地太长，到最后，姜昇润惴惴不安地想：  
我是不是又做错了？  
他们分别的那一天，他哭得太多，不愿看的太多，以至对方的面容只在自己脑海中留下模糊的影子。而他现在就靠着这一点点线索，去揣摩别人的心。  
我对你来说重要吗？  
在你的生活中，你被无数人包围的生活中，我是否占据着特殊的位置，或者，我是否至少有一个位置？  
大巴在休息站停靠。姜昇润没下车，呆在开满冷气的大巴里休息。手扶着玻璃窗，他入神地望着远处：一队出来游学的中学生，男男女女，正与他年龄相当。  
是西区中学的学生吧。  
看上去眼熟的校服外套，又与他拥有的那件不太相同，是给新生们穿的，他想着。  
如果他的生活中没发生那些事，如果他不与既往的生活轨道相偏离，现在，他可能也是那个站在队尾，眼神阴郁的男孩；或者根本，已经离开了校园，在另一种生活中沉浮。姜昇润唯一想知道的是，在他根本毫无察觉的，对他后来的命运产生重要影响的，与某人相遇的那一天，上帝究竟是把他引向了正轨，还是彻底抛弃了他？  
他打开家门。  
“欢迎回家！”  
一片洋溢着欢乐，对归乡人热情无比的氛围。姜昇润环顾一周，露出他在综艺课上学过的，最迎合人心的笑容：  
“我回来了！”  
席间，姜昇润先向几位长辈敬了酒，俨然一副社会人的姿态。待他回到专门招待朋友的那一桌，大家都发出善意的嘘声：那种用来笑话一朝发达的朋友的嘘声。姜昇润不好意思地摆摆手，随便找了个位置坐下。  
才几分钟，他就意识到自己选错了位置。  
坐在他左侧的，崔艺静同学，与坐在他右侧的，吉他社浩元前辈，这两位他在学校里最亲近的朋友，正在眉来眼去。  
不知内情地当了回电灯泡，姜昇润“啪”地放下筷子，问：  
“什么啊，你们俩在谈恋爱吗？”  
崔艺静羞红了脸，乖乖，可太难得了。姜昇润腹诽。浩元前辈一把扳过他的肩膀，附耳小声说：  
“别那么大声。我们才刚交往没多久，还没公开呢。”  
姜昇润点头，与前辈一碰，干了一杯。  
既然说开了，他们也就不再遮遮掩掩。趁着艺静离席的间隙，前辈揽过姜昇润，炫耀似的聊起来：  
“上周，我和静第一次约会了。”  
“……静？”  
“不要这样看我！”前辈一拍姜昇润的脑袋，“尊重点，知道吗。按规矩，你应该叫她嫂子。”  
“……好吧。”  
“我女朋友真的很漂亮吧？不过我后来才知道，原来漂亮是她们的家族基因。你知道西高的校花吧，上次我和静一起见了，才知道她姐姐也很漂亮。”  
姜昇润顿了顿，不动声色地握紧杯子，问：“你们出去玩了？”  
“哦！同她和她男朋友一起玩了！Double Date！”  
前辈的脸上绽着幸福的光，他滔滔不绝地讲着，几乎没留意到姜昇润已经撇过了头，使他显得像是在自说自话。他满心里只有他的姑娘，以及姑娘必须被他人认识的种种优点，像所有第一次陷入恋爱的小伙子一样，等到崔艺静又出现，前辈才住了口，抿起嘴傻笑。姜昇润站起身。  
“我去一下洗手间。”  
他反锁了门。  
一瞬间的事，他感觉自己站不稳了，抱住马桶，干呕起来。  
明明没喝那么多酒。他知道是什么在自己的胃里翻江倒海。  
而他其实也吐不出什么东西来。只是反胃的感觉一直强烈，他便没有动，头昏昏地等这一阵过去。  
靠着洗手台坐下，他听见门外觥筹交错的声音，恍然产生了一种不真实感。  
好像这一切，他所经历的所有，都是假的。  
也都不值得。  
夜深人静，所有人都睡下的时候，姜昇润打开衣柜，看到那件熟悉的衣服仍呆在熟悉的位置。自己当时为何把它放进密封的袋子里？好久之前的事了，姜昇润模模糊糊地回忆着。其中一个缘由，最微不足道也最难以启齿的，姜昇润想起来。  
他觉得衣服放久了，残留其上的，衣服主人的味道会散去。  
而他不愿让这事发生。他想真正地保有一件那个人的衣服。  
姜昇润把外套抖开，伴随时间流逝，上面多了几条若隐若现的折痕。他凑近闻了闻。  
假如现在，有谁从房间外窥视姜昇润，大概会下意识地认为他不太正常。姜昇润将外套蒙在头上，罩住脸，一动不动地立着。良久，收拢手臂，抓紧那件外套。  
好像被谁拥抱，身后炸开烟花的轰鸣。  
姜昇润有时觉得自己像条训练有素的狗，总是乖乖地候在家里，等人归来。狗其实不会在意人去了哪里，见了谁，与谁亲吻，只要人回来，踏着午夜的钟声，摸摸它的头，让它睡在暖和的脚边，就可以了。狗不像人，并不觉得这些事很卑微，它会告诉自己，这是它与人之间的准则与守护。  
姜昇润告诉自己，我就是要这一点点。我没有在要求其他过分的事。他想。  
所以只是对方不在意。  
所以什么也不回，短信、电话、邮件，通通不回。把他当作假的，当作没遇见，当作没价值，像饭桌边的污渍，可以用大拇指擦掉，没人会知道。  
那么他也可以重新树立起心防，把那个人遗留在他身上的记忆打包扔掉，把校服外套塞进抽屉最底层，毅然决然地离开釜山，回首尔构筑他的生活，全新的生活。  
姜昇润在早晨八点前来到练习室。他是标准的好学生类型，会在笔记本上认真记下声乐老师的提点，即使不在自己的演唱顺序，也会好好地听别人唱歌，再报以真诚的掌声。他爱开玩笑，人又谦和善良，在YG的人缘自然很好。午饭时间，他点了份定食，一转身正碰见隔壁组的几位练习生，便又被他们拉着一起吃饭。  
最近天气不好，姜昇润感到自己的胃口也受了拖滞，吃不下什么东西。但说实话，他和面前这几个人不算太熟，平白找话题很尴尬。所以他只好把头埋起来，装作很认真地吃东西，暗地里咬着勺子偷听别人讲话。  
“声乐组和舞蹈组绝对要进新人了，听说已经签约了。”  
“什么约？”  
“B班的人说，声乐组的那个直接SOLO出道，是个女生。”  
“晕，这也太强了，哪儿来的啊？”  
“还能是哪里，K-POP STAR呗，社长最近不是去当评委了吗。”  
“那另外那个呢？也直接出道吗？”  
“不至于，选秀出身的又不是一个两个……”  
似乎是顾虑到姜昇润，那边的声音小了下去。姜昇润趁机站起，同他们告别。他转身离开，身后人的声音才大起来：  
“马上要进来的那个是釜山人……”  
釜山人啊。或许以后可以认识一下。姜昇润想。走到街上，他发现今天阳光不错，临时起意决定走回去，正好他还得去趟便利店。金秦禹早上叫他买点生活用品，他一时忘了，便拨通了金秦禹的电话。  
秦禹哥又再交代了一遍。临挂电话，姜昇润忍不住提了一嘴：  
“三组的人说有新人要进来了，也是选秀出身？还说会有人直接出道？”  
“啊啊，我知道。上回不是和你提过吗？”  
“忘了……完全没印象。”  
对面沉默，片刻后，姜昇润听见金秦禹无奈地笑了一声：“昇润，你不也是选秀出身吗，怎么对这些一点也不关心。”  
“……”姜昇润直觉这是个挺难回答的问题，便岔开去：“听说进来的是釜山人。”  
“是他啊！”金秦禹恍然大悟，“我知道是谁了。那哥们很有趣来着，应该不难相处。”  
“……不了解。你们都看了那节目吗？”  
“只看了新出的那几集。是个舞蹈和策划都很强的人，叫什么来着？啊，想起来了！”  
……  
练习室中央爆发出一阵喧哗，金秦禹坐在角落，茫然地抬起头，看见那群爱热闹的人互相作弄成一团，旁边的人都见怪不怪。他皱了皱眉头，把帽沿往下压了压。他低下头，手机屏幕突然变暗，一看，才发现姜昇润把电话挂了。  
姜昇润那边一直没有消息，金秦禹不免有些担心。同年的练习生们本来招呼着要聚餐，也被他推掉了。他走进小区旁的便利店，想买点酸奶，结账的时候，打工生叫出声：  
“啊，您是那位的朋友吧？”  
“什么？”  
“就是那个还挺有名气的孩子。上回见你们俩一起来过。”  
打工生弯下腰，从柜台下方提出一个袋子。  
“下午他过来买了东西，但没有拿走。”  
金秦禹接过来，对方继续说：  
“他是不是身体不舒服呢？走得很急，脸色看起来很苍白，买的东西也没拿，只带了份娱乐周报就走了。对了，这是应该找给他的钱，给您。”  
金秦禹一头雾水地回了宿舍。外面天色已暗，客厅却没开灯，唯电视屏幕亮着，金秦禹走近一瞧，是K-POP STAR节目的回看。应有的观众却不在。金秦禹进房间，没人。他四处走动，最后才发现洗手间的门紧闭着。  
“昇润。”他敲门，“你在里面吗？”  
没人回答。  
“昇润，姜昇润？不答应的话我要进去了。”  
撞门的前一刻，金秦禹听见里面轻轻的响动，他又敲了一下，终于听见姜昇润虚弱的声音：  
“我没事。”  
金秦禹问姜昇润需不需要帮忙，对方只一味地说没关系，胃痛，老毛病了。既然他这么说，金秦禹也就没太放在心上。过了一会儿，姜昇润从洗手间出来，喝了杯温水，早早上床睡了。  
姜昇润和往常一样，谦和，善良，爱开玩笑。要说他与过去有什么不同，金秦禹想，他的脸色过于苍白了。不太像营养不良逼出的菜色，虽然为出道做准备，他们确实不被允许吃过多东西，但不是。金秦禹觉得姜昇润可能陷入了某种恐惧，某种期待，或者兼而有之，他脸上的苍白是被追着跑的人才有的苍白。   
过了两周，姜昇润也没见好转。金秦禹很想问一问，但不知怎的，他开不了口。  
而练习室的门，也在那一刻被打开。  
舞蹈老师领着一个瘦高的男生进来，他拍了拍手，于是整个练习室安静下来，听他说话。  
“介绍一下，以后大家就是同级生了。  
“来吧，李昇勋。”

  
13.

李昇勋跟着舞蹈老师走进练习室。  
他懵懵懂懂地做了自我介绍，接受一批稀稀拉拉的掌声，被吩咐坐在斜后方的木椅上，等待马上就要下课的声乐课。  
李昇勋的视线在练习室中扫射，然后慢慢地落在角落。  
姜昇润坐在他正对面的地板上。  
只是没有看他。姜昇润以一种奇怪的姿势坐着，身子倚着墙，头背对他。但练习室的一面墙体为玻璃，他的表情与动作根本无处遁形。李昇勋把他看得很清楚。  
他和另一个男人。  
李昇勋看到那个模样俊秀的男人一脸关切，他凑近姜昇润的脸，抬手拨开姜昇润额前的碎发，低声说了些什么。而姜昇润看上去很信任他，任由他动作，甚至亲昵地把额头倚靠在对方肩上。  
那样熟悉与自然。  
李昇勋死死地盯着他们，一股寒意从他的脚底升起。他的眼神过于直接，那个男人抬起头看了他一眼。姜昇润似乎发现了什么，扯住他的衣服，嘴唇对着耳朵，轻声说了一句话。然后他们站起，姜昇润紧紧地跟在那个男人身后，等候对方与老师交流完毕，在众人注视之下离开教室。  
全程没有向他投来一束目光。  
好不容易挨到下课，李昇勋冲出练习室。走廊里空空如也，没有半个人影，他颓然地站在原地。  
“哦，你好？”  
适才陪在姜昇润身边的男人从楼梯上探下身子。他三两步跑到李昇勋面前，自来熟地问道：  
“已经下课了吗？”  
李昇勋点点头。感受到他质询的目光，男人拍拍他的肩膀：  
“我叫金秦禹，声乐A班的。”  
“我是李昇勋。”  
“知道！K-POP STAR嘛！我们在宿舍经常看你的节目。”  
李昇勋瞪大了眼睛，往金秦禹身后望去。  
“你是哪一年生的？”  
“……92年1月。”  
“诶？那可有点难办，我是91年9月。”  
李昇勋把目光收回来，落在金秦禹脸上，谨慎地说：  
“秦禹哥。”  
金秦禹愣了一愣，随即笑开，揽住李昇勋的肩膀，热情地说：  
“你第一天来，走吧，一起去YG食堂看看？”  
李昇勋僵着身子，没有迈步，“刚才……”  
“刚才？”金秦禹露出疑惑的表情，但他马上明白过来，“你说刚刚那孩子？姜昇润，SSK2，你知道吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“他身体不太舒服，先回去了。我也要帮他带饭呢，走吧。”金秦禹又想走，却被李昇勋拖住。他声音完全变了，带有一种不符合身份的急迫：  
“姜昇润怎么了？”  
金秦禹闻言，抬起头，他若有所思地端详了李昇勋一会儿，突然说：  
“晚上我们有个派对，不如你也来吧。”  
姜昇润拖着虚弱的身体赶到金圣柱的生日派对时，饭桌旁已坐满了人。他走上前去向寿星和朋友们问了好，本想放下礼物就走，金圣柱拉住他：  
“不等秦禹哥来吗？”  
“算了，我走了。”  
“嗯？这么早回去干什么？”金秦禹从门后钻出来，身后跟了个人。姜昇润只看了一眼，身体应激性地缩起来，卡在原地。  
金圣柱扭过身子，兴奋地叫：“喔！你是那位，K-POP STAR？”  
“……你好。”  
“那不是和昇润一样嘛！选秀出身。”金圣柱招呼着，金秦禹把他推回去，两人勾肩搭背地谈论起别的事情，于是饭桌的中心又转移回去，落下李昇勋与姜昇润两人，站在角落。  
姜昇润似乎有点冷，脸色苍白，瑟缩着身子微微发抖。李昇勋担心地去触碰他的手，想探探体温。但姜昇润像被他突发的行动吓到，连退了两步。  
两人对峙地立着。  
李昇勋的表情一瞬间变得难以言喻，他张了张嘴，却出不了声。因为姜昇润见到他的表现根本就不是见到久别重逢的哥哥应有的样子，连普通朋友都不会得到这样的待遇。  
姜昇润的身子抖得愈来愈厉害，他攥紧拳头，用强力压制住马上就要喷薄而出的心绪。他心乱如麻，没法把视线正常地放在李昇勋脸上，满心只有逃跑的想法。  
然后他被人拽住，塞进一个空座位。  
饭店除了被练习生们占据的大长桌，其他基本上都是方便情侣用餐的沙发卡座。姜昇润被推着进去，还没等反应过来，李昇勋已经坐到他旁边，封住了出口。李昇勋仿佛根本察觉不到他们之间横亘的尴尬气氛，左手臂紧紧地贴着他的右手臂，一点反抗的空间也不给。姜昇润刚要挣扎，李昇勋抬手叫了服务生过来点餐，左手紧紧地扣住姜昇润的右手。  
“你干什么？”服务生走后，姜昇润恶狠狠地问。  
李昇勋不着痕迹地笑了笑。他觉得姜昇润有点恢复了，恢复到他们刚刚认识的时候。  
但是姜昇润的这副样子也没能维持很久，他好像一下脱了力，放弃了很多东西，既对李昇勋的到来不感兴趣，也对自己的身体毫无关心。李昇勋给他点了粥，他用勺子搅拌着，并不送进嘴里，只盯着它发呆。  
看上去冷淡又陌生。  
他们沉默地坐着，成为喧闹派对中两个格格不入的人。李昇勋抓着姜昇润的手，内心发空，因为姜昇润疏离的表情，松弛的掌心，似乎都在向他宣告，他们比一年前更遥远。李昇勋开了口，用一种哄小孩的声调，问：  
“看了我的节目吗？”  
“看了。”  
得到的回答太短，李昇勋不死心：  
“你觉得怎么样？”  
“很好啊。”姜昇润转过头来，目光定定地望着李昇勋，“哥实现了自己的梦想。不是很好吗？”  
姜昇润的眼睛里什么也没有。  
不应该是这样。李昇勋慌乱地想。可是哪里出了错，他找不出。姜昇润也许会为他没联系他而生气，也许会为他再次出现而欣喜，但绝无可能像这样平静疏离。李昇勋只好继续讲自己比赛的经历，却结结巴巴，说不连贯，好像节目上那副能言善辩的样子都是伪装。他不知道姜昇润究竟在没在听，勺子搅动粥的速度愈来愈慢，最后，李昇勋停下说话声。姜昇润垂着头，用低得几乎听不清的声音，问：  
“那善熙姐怎么办？”  
“……崔善熙？和她有什么关系？”  
姜昇润猝地抬起头，眼睛里掺杂着难以置信与悲伤，他问：  
“你对身边每一个人都是这样吗？”  
李昇勋不明就里，但他瞅着姜昇润的眼睛，电光火石间，突然捕捉到一点不对劲的东西。他扶着姜昇润的肩膀，盯着他，一字一句地说：  
“姜昇润，我和崔善熙没关系了。”  
姜昇润的眼神一下变得迷茫，“可是……”他说起去年夏天从前辈那儿听来的故事，李昇勋眯了眼：  
“那不是我。”  
再想想，李昇勋突然笑了，有点得逞的味道，他把身子往姜昇润的方向压了压，低声说：  
“就为这个不高兴？”  
姜昇润瞪着眼睛看他，觉得哪里不对，又说不出来。他觉得李昇勋离他太近了，鼻息都快喷到他脸上。李昇勋接着说：  
“我这一年都在首尔。”  
姜昇润瞬间白了脸，血色从脸颊上消失。  
他从李昇勋怀里抽出手，推他，身体极力地往墙边靠。  
正好金圣柱他们在喊他的名字，姜昇润趁李昇勋没注意，挣脱着从卡座里出来，闪身走进人群中。  
夜深了，派对气氛变得更加火热。昏暗的内间被包裹在起哄声与嬉笑中，练习生们跳来跳去，听不清对方嘴里说的话，只知道兴奋地喊叫、舞动。李昇勋因为是新来的，又不能喝酒，拒绝了别人的几次邀约后，被冷落在一边。他靠着墙，手里端着饮料，目光一刻不停地跟随着场中的姜昇润。  
姜昇润是长大了，在这样的场合，也显得游刃有余。看得出他在练习生中很受欢迎，不时有人特意前来打招呼。他和朋友在一起一点都不拘谨，已然脱去过去那种像小跟屁虫般的不自在，可以放松地在人群中大笑。他们在一起的时候，李昇勋想，姜昇润从来都是一个样，可一旦他们分离，从短短几个月到一年，姜昇润就会在他目不能及的地方迅速蜕变，变成李昇勋无法护在麾下的那种人。  
让他一次次追寻的那种人。  
姜昇润喝得太多了，眼神迷离地与同伴说话，抓不住重心，差点摔倒。他光听见李昇勋过来对他说了几句话，就把他从朋友们身边带走，带到饭店后门一块僻静的地方。  
夜晚的风很冷，把姜昇润的酒意吹消了几分。虽然脑袋还迷迷糊糊的，姜昇润还是弄清了他正处于的情境。  
他倚着墙，李昇勋站在面前。  
“为什么走？”李昇勋稍稍低下头，很耐心地问。  
姜昇润以为他在说刚刚的事，便不太耐烦地答：“因为你堵住了我的路。”  
“不是，我是说一年前，离开釜山的时候。”李昇勋凑近了一点，“责怪我不当艺人，哭着走的那时候，是什么意思？”  
姜昇润被戳中痛处，浑身一僵。他咬着嘴唇，克制着，好一会儿才沙哑着嗓音说：“那你是什么意思？”  
“什么？”  
“你把我当作什么啊？为什么不联系我啊？为什么只有我联系你，为什么你一点回音也没有？”  
李昇勋本想为自己辩解，但他望着姜昇润的眸子，最终并没有开口。他的手轻轻抚上姜昇润的脸，用很轻很轻的声音说：  
“对不起，姜昇润。  
“因为我也有可笑的自尊心，因为我也想在你面前表现得好一点，所以对不起。”  
他拉过姜昇润，圈进自己的怀里。这下他们耳边只剩下彼此的呼吸声，以及李昇勋非常温柔的声音：  
“哥哥从来都没有想过抛下你，从来没有。我这不是来了吗。”  
姜昇润没有回答，没有动弹，好长一段时间，仿佛睡过去一般。李昇勋往后退了一点，想看看他的脸，却被姜昇润揪住衣服下摆，手不松，紧紧地将李昇勋的腰环住。  
于是李昇勋这才发现，他肩上为姜昇润所占据的地方早就被浸透，变得湿漉漉的了。  
仅凭那一个当下，李昇勋觉得，好像之前所有漫长的分离都不作数了。  
那些心伤、猜忌与卑微，他和姜昇润无法跨越、遥遥相望的时光，终于要结束了。他爱他，不言自明的真理，他已经向自己拷问过，又向姜昇润证明过了。而他是否爱他，李昇勋用力拉开姜昇润，双手微不可察地颤抖，他捧起姜昇润的脸：  
“姜昇润，我……”  
“哥，我爱你。”  
李昇勋生生地顿住了。  
姜昇润说话的时候，鼻头红红，眼睛也红红，头发软趴趴地垂在额头前，仿佛一只急待怜爱的小狗。但小狗不可能说出这种令人目眩神迷的话。李昇勋突然哑巴了，巨大的、狂热的喜悦，在遥远的天际线后酝酿，让他整个人震颤，急不可耐的衷情漫过喉咙，即将倾泻而出。  
“所以你，能不能永远做我的哥哥？”  
姜昇润接着说。  
“……你说什么？”  
李昇勋把话说得极慢，组成句子的词语在他的舌尖艰难地运动，似乎在很用力、很用力地阻挡一场海啸。他眼中所带的柔情和光热一并被冰冻，只有虚无的，他的灵魂在强撑着不让目光离开姜昇润。因为姜昇润看起来还是很可怜，甚至用气音再向他询问了一遍：  
“可以吗？”  
李昇勋努力在姜昇润脸上寻找，与他相同的，夜晚来到他淫靡梦中的情欲的痕迹。可是没有。姜昇润如此信任地望着他，一如从前，十分钟前他还向往但现在已经想要逃离的从前。没有，姜昇润只是把他当作兄长。没有，崔善熙在烟花节上对他说：  
“昇勋就是太习惯当个好哥哥了呢。”  
他倾下身，缓缓地抱住小孩。没有激情与克制，只是一个兄弟之间，会让双方感到安全的拥抱。  
“可以。”他说。  
李昇勋不想让姜昇润看到自己的脸，不想对着姜昇润的脸发誓，他要做他的哥哥。是他自己放弃了在最开始时说出来的机会，一次又一次，现在再也得不到机会补救。又或许命运注定姜昇润从无可能视他为情人，他已做到最好，让姜昇润亲口说爱他，成为姜昇润身边最牢固、最不可缺少的依靠。就是现在，他怀里栖息着小孩温暖的身体，于他而言，这已是全部。  
至少在二零一二年的冬天，姜昇润和李昇勋，他们还拥有彼此。李昇勋不会主动开口去打破这个幻梦，这个在他看来已经太好的梦。  
往后七年，他也都没有开口。  


14.

如弹指一挥间，也像遥遥数十年。  
李昇勋起身关灯。Haute在自己的窝里动弹，折腾出响声。李昇勋沉默地望着它，把脚放进被窝。  
他靠着床板，头微微侧起，看被风掀起的窗帘，首尔泄露的夜光。  
浩燮近来不怎么来宿舍住了，公司也不管，出道几年的偶像，早过了禁令期。刚进来时和他们年纪相仿的经纪人，现在居然也到了结婚的时日，前两天略显腼腆地向他们通报了订婚的消息，接受四人不留情面的调侃后，害羞又理所当然地说：  
“是啦，现在开始就不再是孤单的申浩燮了。以后我的孩子出生，你们可要记得送点贵重的礼物！”  
结束通告后一起喝酒，不免聊到身边人的事。李昇勋看金秦禹兀自发呆，过分走神的样子，开玩笑问他是不是也想结婚。金秦禹倒没正面回答，反而提起别人：  
“小学啦，初中啦，朋友们都要结婚了。”他掏出手机，指给李昇勋看，“还有问我能不能发影像祝福的，唉，成家的人们。”言罢，他又撑着手指将照片放大，凑近手机自言自语：  
“印象中是个不会笑的家伙，跟太太在一起也会乐成这样啊。”  
宋旻浩重重地放下酒杯，站起身来。  
“旻浩呢？”  
“没兴趣。”  
把注意力从莫名其妙的宋旻浩身上收回来，李昇勋顺嘴同金秦禹扯起另一个话题，并没显得多刻意，似乎他确实对房间中剩下的一人毫无兴趣。金秦禹却不接他的话，转头问坐在窗边的人：  
“昇润，结婚的事，有想过吗？”  
姜昇润还没醉，只喝多了有些兴奋，脸上透一点红晕。“结……婚？”他迟疑着措词，“挺好的。我妈她，老是说想要个孙子孙女，觉得我有个家的话就不会那么孤单……啊，不过最重要的是，还没碰见好女孩吧……但是，挺好的。”略顿了顿，他从黑暗中抬起眼睛。  
“昇勋哥呢？”  
“我啊……”  
李昇勋看不清坐在暗处的那个身影，他的表情。你会希望我说什么呢？李昇勋漠然地想。他张了张嘴，拦下再次举起酒杯的金秦禹。  
“哥，别喝了。”  
金秦禹睁开茫然的眼，李昇勋无奈地把他扶起，“叫旻浩和你一起下去。”  
散了酒席，李昇勋照例自己一人收拾。奇怪的是，姜昇润却不回房间，一动不动地坐在椅子上。李昇勋擦着擦着，终于忍不住回过头，问：  
“怎么了？”  
“昨天早上的明太鱼汤是你做的？”  
李昇勋心里一紧。  
“怎么不说？还说是姨母做的……骗人，为什么不告诉我？”  
姜昇润说到后来，话尾渐弱成撒娇的语气，似乎是回到他们原来的相处模式中，回到安全线内。李昇勋假装平静地接话：  
“味道都差不多，姨母做的和我做的。”  
“那以后呢？”  
姜昇润站起，走到有光线的地方。于是李昇勋可以看清他的眼睛，总是洇着难以捉摸的迷雾的眼睛，问他：  
“哥，以后结了婚，和夫人有了孩子，还会给我做汤喝吗……我可以，去你们家住吗？”  
李昇勋想，姜昇润可能还是有点醉了。  
否则不会说出那么残酷的话。  
姜昇润在他面前站定，微微抬头。他脸上的红晕消了，嘴唇有些干燥，划着细密的纹路，像等着谁去润湿。李昇勋不自然地撇开头。  
“哥没有回答呢，刚刚。  
“但是我回答了，所以也要听听哥的回答。”  
姜昇润有时会表现得像不谙世事的孩童，问出致命的问题，面上还是一派天真。李昇勋无法相信他真的全都不懂，又不愿相信他都懂，只能让那些问题磨过他粗砺的心，如同过去七年每一日所做，去换取一个同样粗砺的答案：  
“好啊。我让你住我女儿隔壁的房间。”  
姜昇润眼中的雾散了。  
“我去睡觉了。”  
他垂下头，黑发重新掩住眉目。  
如果不是靠得这么近，就不会生出种种不可抑制的情思。  
是哪一步错了呢？答应永远做他的哥哥，为他来首尔，救下他，还是当初，不要下楼就好了？  
看上去像每一步都错了。  
李昇勋痛苦到极点的黑夜，这些梦魇般的念头便爬上来，缓慢地将他侵蚀。  
因为靠得太近，让人生出合理的错觉：错以为舞台上与他十指相扣的那个人是真的，走到街上还会与他十指相扣；电台里无法离开他的那双眼睛也是真的，把他扑倒在床上也会如此含情脉脉地看他。  
让李昇勋信以为真，相信自己还有机会。  
并忘记姜昇润其实非常擅长满足别人，亦过分尽职地扮演自己的角色。  
结果原来是姜昇润的演技太好了。镜头对准他们的脸，他忽然地凑近，眼睛紧闭，活脱脱是个向爱人索吻的青涩少年。李昇勋瑟缩着躲了一下，看见他睁开眼睛，得逞似的露出甜蜜的笑容，仿佛他们在私密房间里玩罗曼游戏。  
然后摄像导演喊，“卡。”  
下了场，没有摄像机的时候，姜昇润还要说这种混账话，说自己想要妻子儿女，甚至给李昇勋安排，仿佛已经开始构想来年过节两大家子人坐在一起其乐融融的场面。  
可又不彻底。  
脆弱地问他，可不可以住你家？可不可以给我做汤喝？好像不是他把李昇勋推开，是李昇勋把他抛弃了。  
不是我的错，是姜昇润太狡猾了。  
但等到第二天清醒，李昇勋又想，这样的瞬间其实是很少的。现实中的更多时候，姜昇润真正是个称职且不逾界的弟弟。  
只是他揪着这点东西，七年里仅仅几回的霞光，错把其当成整个黄昏。  
没有尽头，李昇勋一次又一次地与自己空耗。  
其实明白，并非姜昇润的错。是没志气的自己，不愿意放开他，所以即使对方的谎言很拙劣，即使对方根本不要骗你，也心甘情愿地上当。  
真的成为哥哥，或者真的爱上别人，李昇勋，很努力地尝试过了。那些人不是不够好，不够温柔，与李昇勋认识的时间不够长，只是不对。不是李昇勋捧在手心里长大的孩子，不是寂寂无名时与他相守的男孩，不是他奋力追赶的星星，都不是，所以不对。  
这才是他的现实。  
李昇勋想，等等他吧。总有一天，姜昇润会碰到好女孩，步入婚姻殿堂。等到他站在他身后，把结婚戒指递给他的那一刻，李昇勋告诉未来的自己，你就可以放弃了。  
与漫长的人生相比，那一日不会太远。  
晚秋，街面刮起飒飒的风。枯黄的叶子飘落到脚背上，李昇勋将它捡起。结束新专发售，WINNER又进入繁忙的巡演期，连轴转得停也停不下来。挑了个空隙，他从练习室逃出来，喘口气，买些东西吃。  
也实在是姜昇润的心思太重了。  
从成员到伴舞，每个人都看出姜昇润不开心，也每个人都看出姜昇润不开心还装没事。主打曲的问题，排名的问题，组合转型的问题，姜昇润全部归结为自己的问题。在这点上，他执拗到不近情理，闷声闷气觉得自己可以解决所有事情，解决不了，亦不会和别人说。  
秦禹哥和旻浩，站在朋友的角度，可以宽容他封闭自我，留在门外等他。  
李昇勋不行。  
无法帮他，无法对姜昇润说：“你可以依靠我”，让李昇勋感到痛苦。他被迫重温姜昇润离开釜山那天对自己无能的愤恨，以及冲向警察署望见姜昇润的那一刻从心脏裂缝涌出的痛楚。  
他们都一起长到这么大了，李昇勋还没能成为姜昇润的骑士。  
而从今往后，姜昇润不再需要骑士了。  
不仅与十一年前不同，与七年前、三年前、一年前相比，姜昇润变化地太快。最初姜昇润要他做哥哥，是真的要他做他的支撑，可年岁长了，怎么姜昇润对他的依赖没有长，只径自在自己的世界里长大，摇身一变成为随和知礼的普通弟弟，此后工作上有难题找宋旻浩，生活中有难题找金秦禹。  
只在少数时候要他做汤喝。  
还是别再痴心妄想。  
傍晚时分，李昇勋连打几个喷嚏，终于承认工作时间出门溜达是罪孽，报应即刻即来。家里没药，他搭电梯到楼下，正碰上金秦禹和姜昇润从另一部电梯中出来。两人脸色都不好看，一前一后进了门，又躲到厨房嘀嘀咕咕。还是他自己翻箱倒柜找了药，温水送服下。  
药效泛上来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，李昇勋一头倒进松软的枕头。他习惯了清醒地面对生活，不得不承认像这样迷茫模糊的时刻挺珍贵。至少不会把自己逼到死角，也不太容易想起WINNER队长姜昇润，见到的他，还是瘦瘦小小的豆芽菜。  
刚上高中的事。那时他对姜昇润动了心，又憋着不能说，难受得要死，只好借着平日相处的机会，肩膀碰肩膀地做些春心荡漾的白日梦。一个下午，他们在姜昇润房间里做作业，李昇勋列着作文提纲，突然感到手臂处传来的一阵压力。  
姜昇润根本没在好好写作业，他聪明的脑袋只想着玩，将身体紧紧地粘住李昇勋，企图打断他好学的计划。李昇勋起初没想要分心，可是姜昇润呼吸的热气都快要钻到他衣服里去了，他握着笔，原本清晰的作文布局被拉扯成乱麻线团，浆糊样的思绪指挥手写下无关词语。   
姜昇润把头扭过四十五度，一字一句地念出纸上所写：  
“童养媳。”  
李昇勋手中的笔抖了一下。怎么把脑子里想的真写出来了！他努力控制冲上面颊的血色，还是被姜昇润察觉端倪。他露出青春期男孩特有的暧昧笑容，推了李昇勋一把：  
“想什么呢！”  
被小很多的弟弟抢白，李昇勋面上挂不住，稀里糊涂蹦出句话：  
“你知道骊州李氏和金海姜氏祖上有亲吗？”   
姜昇润愣了愣，面上渐渐渗出薄红，好一会儿，他咬着牙说：  
“做梦！才不会给你们家当童养……媳！”  
李昇勋斜着眼，“我说什么了？本来是想，你要是有个妹妹就好了。”  
“我妹妹也不可能！”姜昇润拍着桌子喊，被李昇勋钳住脖子，向后倒去。  
在旧时光里徜徉的李昇勋，内心充满了安宁与幸福。  
不过他很快被召唤回现实。房间里出现窸窸窣窣的声音，李昇勋眯着眼睛，看见一个人影蹒跚着进来，跌坐在他床上。他伸手开了床头的小灯，窒了半秒，问：  
“怎么了？”  
姜昇润目光虚浮，直着眼看这看那。  
“找什么东西？”李昇勋凑近，闻到他呼出气息中甜甜的果香味。“喝了什么？”   
“我醉了。”  
姜昇润揪住李昇勋的领口，拉过，脸部的抽搐一闪而过。  
他把嘴唇印在李昇勋的嘴唇上。  
非常轻微的碰触，说是蜻蜓点水也不为过。李昇勋的大脑一片空白，时间如同按下暂停键，姜昇润长久地停滞在空中，在李昇勋来不及闭上的眼睛里，只看得见他颤动的睫毛。太真实，一度，李昇勋感觉到，似乎姜昇润是要加深这个吻的，他的身子往前探，腿隔着被子，把重量卸到李昇勋身上，要把他压倒。可是在关键的最后一刻，像有无形的手搡了他，让他偏离轨道，最终，他歪歪扭扭地倒在李昇勋的臂膀中。  
李昇勋下意识地舔了一下嘴唇。  
湿润的，他们曾经相连的地方。  
他好久没有动弹。  
被压抑的，再无声息的死火山，涌入新的岩浆，蒸腾，撞击。理智要制止它，用更重的石头，层层叠压上去。告诉它：你别再复活。  
别再爆发。  
……如何可能。  
李昇勋的目光锁在姜昇润脸上，一只手掐着另一只手，小心翼翼地把手臂沉下，将姜昇润安放在枕头上。怕惊醒了他，碰碎这个时间。连一句话都是多余的，在他近十年的马拉松中，好不容易给予的休息时间，让李昇勋能放肆地幻想，他们是一对爱侣。而沉睡的姜昇润，对此没有发表反对意见。  
李昇勋想不起上次这样躺在姜昇润身边是多久之前，也不想猜测下次是在多久之后。他知道这样的自己很卑微，但那又有什么关系？哪怕明天姜昇润告诉他，他认错了人，李昇勋努力压下心底酸涩的涌流，他只要这一刻，让这一刻永远留在他心里好了。  
虽然第二天，当李昇勋醒来，发现姜昇润并不在他的被窝里时，还是难过得要命。  
姜昇润的房门在早晨紧锁。本来不是稀奇事，他的作息一向颠三倒四。但今天不一样。他从李昇勋的怀里逃开了，躲进自己的房间——那是连一分一毫的希望也没留给他的象征。  
心情坏不可避免。特别是他下了楼，看见始作俑者金秦禹还在客厅若无其事地煮牛奶，脸色便变得更难看。寻找东西的声音也变大，叮呤哐啷，翻出的动静让专心致志看电视的金秦禹忍不住侧目，问他一大早来找什么不自在。   
李昇勋没有答话，拉开冰箱，把泡菜拿出来，再狠狠摔上门。玻璃饭盒碰到大理石制的饭桌，发出清脆的响声。他叉着腰，像终于受不了，说：  
“你以后不要和姜昇润喝那么多酒。”  
“哦？”  
“我说，不要喝那么多酒……你是不知道他醉了以后会很奇怪吗？”  
“是吗？”金秦禹挑了挑眉，把头转回屏幕的方向，“以后会注意啦。”  
“行，真应该在昨天之前就和你们说清楚……”  
“昨天？”沙发上的人显出疑惑，“他干什么了？”  
“……”  
金秦禹举起双手，作清白状：“我还有脑子，记得今晚有行程。”他指着餐桌上彩色的瓶罐，“昨晚喝的是那种。”  
李昇勋拿起一瓶，时尚的包装，像是最近新出的产品。但这并不重要，他转到另外一侧，只见上面赫然写着：  
“无酒精饮料”。  
  


15.

“一起走吗？”  
编入最后一个小节的时候，工作室的门被敲响，宋旻浩将头伸进来，“五点了。”  
介于凌晨和早晨的街道，被秋雨扑湿的树叶滴下小小的水珠，不时落到头上，受长夜蛊惑的脑袋激灵一下，逐渐变得清明。偶尔路过失修的路灯，姜昇润把眼睛闭上，光影的波纹拂过眼皮，他看见一个模糊温暖的世界。路上行人很少，只有环卫工人，或是支起早点铺的档主，也都各自忙碌，没人望见他这样孩子气的行为。 “鱼饼档……”宋旻浩指着道路侧方的小餐车，戴红色围裙的主人摆摆手，“原来没开啊……”他失望地抱怨，头往两边晃动，放松僵硬的肩颈，“好想吃点热的东西。”  
“如果姨母来清扫的话，可以让她做。”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天吃了，明太鱼汤，很不错的。”  
宋旻浩笑了一声，“有点奇怪啊？”  
“什么？”  
“上次见她的时候，她说有外孙了，要回去带孩子，所以就做到上次为止。”  
姜昇润眨着眼睛，好像还没从事实中反应过来。宋旻浩打了个响指：  
“是昇勋哥做的吧。”  
没等姜昇润回答，宋旻浩自嘲似的玩笑道：  
“哇，我是挨打的弟弟，昇润却是受宠的弟弟。”  
玩笑的话语却像惊雷，姜昇润的心猛地一跳，随后如同驶向悬崖的破车失速地鼓动。他极力掩盖，慌乱间吐出风马牛不相及的话：  
“秦禹哥对你不是？”  
那边意外地沉默许久，都等到姜昇润开始懊恼自己的愚蠢，才慢悠悠地过来一句：  
“也不一样的。”  
在便利店吃了东西上楼，门一打开，晨光已经铺到客厅。洗手间传来洗漱的声音，姜昇润才想起李昇勋和他提过，今天开始编舞的事。他放下包，想直接躲回房间，又觉得自己奇怪。他确实奇怪，李昇勋从洗手间出来时，看到的正是表现极不自然的姜昇润。像自动自觉隔开一道墙，眼神与直视他的目光一接触，便触电般地闪躲，然后整个人逃也似的离开了客厅。  
或许李昇勋没注意到，房间外随后响起关门声。  
姜昇润悄悄把门打开一条缝。饭桌上的物品有些散乱，留下刚使用过的痕迹——玻璃碗里盛着沙拉，用保鲜膜细心地封上，还有切好的水果，营养剂，都是一人份。  
他把门关上。  
李昇勋是个好哥哥。这么多年，即使是亲生的兄弟，也不会有他一半的好。到如今，他妈妈把李昇勋当成儿子，他叫李昇勋的母亲为“妈妈”，已经变为再自然不过的日常。虽然是在首尔才定下成为兄弟的契约，但早在成长于釜山的日子，姜昇润已经明白，不管他开不开口索要，李昇勋给他的已超出他想拥有的。  
正因为如此，才显得姜昇润的幻想那么地龌龊。  
与少年时代的梦连枝，青年姜昇润，不能从另一个梦中解脱。神坛上不愿向他投去目光的李昇勋，婚姻如同遭受诅咒。历经长久的消磨后，失魂落魄的李昇勋敲响他家的门。他说，昇润啊，你说得对，爱情不好，真的不好。我不再恋爱了，我们兄弟俩就这样过吧，过到死。到那时，姜昇润就能名正言顺地说：  
“我愿意。”  
即使是哥哥，只是哥哥，也能一辈子相伴。  
然而姜昇润的不满足甚至在那之上。如果是真正的亲兄弟，或再更进一步，当初，他们是一体同胞呢？在妈妈的肚子里就牵着手，一同啼哭，深夜里互相凝望，形成毫无间隙的意识，扶持着去认识这个陌生的世界。让命运发挥顺理成章的作用，将他们捆绑，不必时时恐惧，谁会离开谁。  
姜昇润记得他曾经想要个哥哥。  
年幼的时节，父亲不着家。他们住的不是什么好地方，深夜会有疯子和醉汉，在屋前的窄道放肆地喧嚣。时不时，酒瓶砸碎在地上，发出尖利的响声。姜昇润用被子将自己紧紧地裹住，手脚在被下颤抖，头还要伸出来。为他朗读睡前故事的母亲，总会被突如其来的声音吓住，却强装镇定，假装听不见似的继续念诵。她察觉不到自己颤抖的声音，她的儿子却能。于是为了安慰她，他便只好也做个暂时的聋子。  
只是有一次，他提出来。  
“妈妈，请给我生一个哥哥吧。”  
母亲怔了怔，用手挽开他细软的黑发，“为什么？”  
他对母亲的提问置若罔闻，只是固执地阐述自己的想法：“像生我一样，妈妈再生一个哥哥，不可以吗？”  
荒唐的问题。明事理后的姜昇润无数次地责怪自己。可他当时什么也不知道，一门心思想的是，爸爸，是无法依靠的；妈妈虽然可以依靠，却总是哭；我无法保护她，要是有另外一个更强大的亲人，来保护她，就好了。  
或者能不能再保护我呢？  
姜昇润迷恋上街角的音像店。老板是刚退伍的军官，身上还残留着肃杀之气，为了招徕生意，他在店里的大电视上放映自己所喜爱的香港影片。英雄与兄弟情义，那正是姜昇润向往的，会互相保护的世界。才上初中，他迫不及待地加入学校周边的小混混群体，虽然不怎么被看重，甚至有时还会被欺负，姜昇润还是很迷恋那种感觉，那种群体之中，会有人帮你出头的感觉。  
即使这种感觉最终被印证是错觉，即使所谓的兄弟最后背叛了他，可姜昇润依然感谢他们。因为从那以后，他真的有了一个哥哥。  
在西面遇到李昇勋，是姜昇润这辈子经历过的，最好的事。  
哥哥会把他带在身边，寸步不离，直到一天结束在姜家楼下。他往路口折返的时候，姜昇润会很快地跑上二楼，噔噔噔，从窗口探出头去，看见哥哥的影子被街灯拉成长条。上帝啊，姜昇润默默祈祷，明天，请让他不要消失，仍然出现在我面前吧。  
漫长的十余年，神与他守住最牢固的愿望。  
长大后，与更多人亲近。虽然乖巧地向金秦禹叫“秦禹哥”，与约定同龄的宋旻浩玩闹时会叫“旻浩哥”，可向李昇勋投去目光的每一个瞬间，无论倾吐与否，他在心里小小声地喊他：  
“哥哥。”  
他的心里越来越涨起酸涩的潮。  
没有办法克制的。这么多年来，他想不清楚，李昇勋的不设限到底是不是助长了他的贪心。最初他为他画下一条线，“我只要那么多”，被盛满的姜昇润，曾经非常安心与满足。可李昇勋继续给，给得太多，那些多出来的部分是怎么回事，是什么意思？他理应退还的，却还是忍不住留下一点，更多。那些甜蜜的东西。虽然他极力压抑，告诫自己，那声音却一遍又一遍地鼓噪：  
“我想要。”  
他望向李昇勋的时间变多了。  
那目光横生枝节，不可控制地在对方身上游走：看他宽厚的肩膀，锻炼后拥有优美线条的手臂，修长的脖颈，桃核般突起的喉结。受动作带动而起了褶皱的衬衫，却会让人想起覆于其下，赤裸的，也曾与自己拥抱相贴的身体。口干舌燥的同时，因为看到他与女舞伴过于自然地触碰，看到他向台下露出过于招摇的笑，大脑不受控地发令，“看我。”拉住他，嘴唇擦过他的脸庞，看他慌乱地向自己侧过头，却不敢直视。好像一下被拉下偶像的面具，只是台下的，他的沉默的哥哥。  
大概因为舞台效果很好，谁也没有对姜昇润在台上的突发行为发表意见。连李昇勋都没说。姜昇润同往常一样在后台晃荡，与工作人员们说笑，并把汗湿的手掌心藏在身后。  
直到夜晚。干燥秋夜好不容易入睡，梦里却一反现实地潮湿粘腻。年少时因高烧而断续的记忆，遭到意识错乱地修补。被人驮在颠簸的背上奔跑，再睁开眼，只隐约望见一块暗红的绒布。另一个更温暖的身体将他搂在怀里，后背贴着前胸，是最安全亦最无法逃脱的姿势。说了什么，又被人轻轻地拥住，脸倚着对方的衣衫，闻到非常非常淡的皂香。就这么一点东西勾得他兴奋起来，下身起了变化。耳边响起若有似无的呻吟声，男人和女人，舞厅暗处的小房间，弹簧床吱哑的响声，压抑的喘气与尖叫。愈来愈清晰，声音，肋骨间传来的力度，上方沉重的呼吸。十三岁的少年忍不住动了，接着被人更严厉地抱住——那人俯下身来，下巴微微颤动，被少年看出动乱的心绪。于是少年舔了舔嘴唇，说不清为什么，在女人发出下一声缠绵悠长的呻吟时，他在那声音的掩盖下，像小猫似的，又轻又软地叫了一声。那人猝然地低下头向他望——   
姜昇润不敢相信他就因为这个高潮了。  
二十来岁的青年，还由于欲望无法纾解而梦遗，说出去好像是有点丢脸的事。可姜昇润坐在床上，并没有想起这一点。他咬着嘴唇，身下还残存一点未尽的快感，想着自己，想着始作俑者就在隔壁酣睡，他的身体像染了病一般又冷又热。  
这是什么呢？  
思念，情欲，或是爱情？  
可姜昇润没有经历过爱情。  
姜昇润，不需要爱情。  
他对李昇勋说了奇怪的话，李昇勋像看怪物一样看他。  
久违的舞台上出了错，金秦禹说了两句，被他顶回去。知道自己错了，却别扭地不愿意认，一时间所有的压力涌上来，脸都压垮掉。终于被金秦禹看出来，拖着回宿舍谈心。  
“我要喝酒！”  
金秦禹瞥了姜昇润一眼，从冰箱里拿出瓶罐，扔给他。  
“是酒吗？”  
“喝就是了，这么多话。”  
喝着喝着，面上发了薄汗，秦禹哥絮叨的声音渐渐模糊。离开时脚步虽不像平时虚浮，混乱燥热的身体，还是让姜昇润愿意相信，自己是真的醉了。  
半夜敲开舍友的房门也是醉汉行径。  
那人从床上坐起身来，脸上带着熟睡过后惯有的红潮。新做的造型与往日很不同，给人添了几分凌厉，可贴着肌肤的棉质T恤，沉静的眉眼，寡言的唇，又从来不变。  
哥哥。哥哥。  
占有与被占有的欲望，掺杂揪着心的酸涩感，姜昇润失去了理智，他决然地闭上眼睛。  
吻上去。  
身下人的身体猛地震颤一下，可也没有拒绝。  
予求予给。  
他的嘴唇有些凉，摩挲的时候，能感受到上面浅浅的纹路。身体一度要支持不住了，向前倾倒，就是彻底落入他的怀中，让梦变为现实，沦为欲望的奴隶。意识到这一点时，姜昇润的身体突然应激地紧绷。最后一刻，他刹住车，向另一边倒去。  
可是也没有改变。  
没有叫醒他，声色俱厉地盘问；没有将他推开，当作醉了的人的错为。还是很珍惜，很小心地将他放下，为他掖上被子，躺在他的另一侧。  
姜昇润不敢睁眼，他怕眼泪顺着脸庞流下。  
他知道李昇勋没有睡着，他在看他。因为时不时，李昇勋的手指碰触到他的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸。垂下的头发，也被一根一根地拨开，整理在耳侧。  
姜昇润猜李昇勋可能不知道该拿他怎么办才好。  
但还是爱他，像一个哥哥那样去爱。  
这也是姜昇润向来渴求的爱。  
所以多余的、不知为何像野草长满在他的荒地上的那部分爱，姜昇润觉得自己龌龊。  
于是他逃跑了。  
整整一日，他感受到附着在自己身体上如影随形的目光。李昇勋的气息像网一样把他罩住——事实上他已入了套，却不想承认。他不知道李昇勋会怎么想他，要跟他说什么。他甚至不知道自己在干什么。  
李昇勋却知道。  
结束行程回到宿舍，已是凌晨。姜昇润拉起毯子，准备睡觉。刚躺下，门把处传来转动的声音，客厅的灯光绕过门口的人，在地上打出影子。  
李昇勋像幽灵一般立着。  
姜昇润睡觉只穿件套头衫，光洁的腿露在外面。李昇勋的脸背着光，因而难以被人看清。姜昇润仅从直觉上感到危险，他不自觉地往后蹭了蹭，毯子提着盖住腿。  
李昇勋关上门。锁住。  
黑夜，偌大的房子里仅他们两人，李昇勋在多此一举。这样想着，姜昇润却发现他是对的，因为自己真的没有别的地方可逃了。  
房间里沉得像凝结了空气。只有月亮，如水在窗台泄下微弱的光纹，也只堪堪到能辨别出对方轮廓的程度。李昇勋在生气。姜昇润望着他想。身体不知因愤怒还是激动，微不可察地颤动。阴晴不定的表情显出攻击性，李昇勋几乎是扑到床上，扯下姜昇润遮羞的毯子，分开他的双腿，一点一点地爬近，将自己的膝盖压在姜昇润的大腿上。俯下身，脸对着脸，李昇勋咬牙切齿地说：  
“姜昇润，你胆敢骗我。”  
说完就要亲。  
姜昇润吓得急退，头磕到床板，发出巨大的声音。李昇勋的脑袋似乎清醒了点，打开灯，他捂着姜昇润的后脑勺，长久地把他看着。开口时，声音都变得喑哑：  
“金秦禹说你昨天没有喝酒。你骗我，你说你喝醉了。”  
姜昇润说不出话，他好像哑巴了。李昇勋把头靠在他的肩膀上，鼻子在他的耳下磨蹭，最后，偎在他的脸侧，念咒语一般地呢喃：  
“是不是一直都在骗我，这么多年。是不是从一开始就在骗？说想让我当哥哥也是假的吧，对不对，对不对？”  
姜昇润浑身一冷。  
“我的儿子，以后不要受爱情的苦。”  
“当初，只和你妈妈做朋友就好了。”  
不是从一开始就知道吗，心动开始的瞬间，欲望开始的瞬间，爱情开始的瞬间，那一瞬间就预示着结束。那些美好的，亲吻、碰触、肌肤相亲，从来不会留下一点印记，留下的只有一地鸡毛，两个人失去尊严的破口大骂，与决绝的别离。向自己发誓，会守护好的，最珍贵的人，他唯一的哥哥。不是许下诺言了吗？为什么还有东西在撕扯他，身上，心上，疼得要命。姜昇润哑着嗓子开口：  
“不是的。”  
“没有骗你。”  
他强迫自己直视李昇勋的眼睛，镇定地、一字一句地说：  
“意乱情迷，所以想试试。”  
“试过了，没有感觉。那时觉得很尴尬，所以装作睡着了。”  
哥现在也是一时意乱情迷吧。想这么说来着，可是没有办法开口。李昇勋半张着嘴，脸色灰白，连吐露一个字都困难的样子。姜昇润下意识地抓住他，这个人好像要走了，他无来由地想，阵阵恐慌涌上心口。李昇勋的手冰凉，抓住他攀着的手臂，不像在对待一个人，仿佛只是抛下挂断在他身上的藤蔓。他向后退，脚落回地板。姜昇润爬起来，想再次抓住他，只扑了空。李昇勋站起来，眼睛没有聚焦的地方，虚空中，他只是非常轻地说了一句：  
“姜昇润，我受够了。”

  
16.

金秦禹发觉队里最近的气氛不太对劲。  
宋旻浩对着电脑打游戏，杀到痛快时，冷不丁听见金秦禹问他：“是不是很奇怪，姜昇润和李昇勋那两个人？”  
他手一抖，屏幕里的人物摔进陷阱内。耳机听筒传来网友骂人的声音，宋旻浩沉默地听着，连同身后金秦禹的絮絮叨叨：  
“不是吗？见面也不说话，以为是吵架了，可提都不让人提。”  
宋旻浩摘下耳机，靠着椅背转过身来，“不是现在很奇怪，”他抬眼注视，“他们俩是一直都很奇怪啊。哥，你没有发现吗？”  
说话人的目光很深，藏了一堆欲说还休的秘密似的。金秦禹心烦意乱地扭过头，盯着手机开始想。  
印象中，姜昇润也有过类似的时刻。大概是七年前。苍白的，被人追着跑的面容。不，甚至比那时还要差，因为姜昇润更会掩饰了，用失去血色的脸熟练地欢笑，应付大众。  
再把痛苦藏进不动声色的地方。  
过于细微的，连粉丝的大炮摄像机都不能捕捉到的姜昇润的痛苦，被金秦禹懵懵懂懂地察觉。舞台上擦肩而过时，金秦禹无意发现，他刻意地往自己身后站，竟是在躲。并非出道多年后罹患镜头恐惧症，姜昇润躲的不是这个。他仅仅是害怕那一个动作，他们原来设定好的，一个需要与李昇勋对视，以互相校正距离的动作。  
而李昇勋竟然视若无睹。  
毕竟不住同一个屋子，金秦禹不明白两人之间究竟发生了什么。每当他出于好意要提起这事时，李昇勋总把他打断，顾左右而言他。后来化妆间里，他又一次开口。越过李昇勋阴沉的脸，金秦禹望见姜昇润向他们投来的一眼，极轻极快，好像怕把什么东西割伤。可目光被收回以后旋即化为刀子，一刹那间，姜昇润显出非常疼的样子——  
他快把自己的嘴唇都咬破。  
金秦禹被迫把疑问放回肚子里。苍白的姜昇润与冷漠的李昇勋，他唯有这么注视。

傍晚接到母亲打来的电话，提及不久后的新年假期，李昇勋愣住了，只听母亲在对面说：  
“怎么，要不要回来过？”  
似乎是怕李昇勋拒绝，她忙不迭地继续说：  
“这是小宝第一次回家，所以你姐姐姐夫都要回。还有你二姐，要带男朋友回来给我们看……”  
李昇勋抓着听筒，家族所传递的密密麻麻的幸福，将此时脆弱的他包围。他不自觉地露出笑容，“再说吧，妈妈。年末也是很忙的呀。”  
那边母亲气恼地抱怨起来。李昇勋在心里盘算，其实也没什么事，这个年末对他们而言是异常的清闲，可以空出四五个闲暇日子。可要回去……李昇勋猛地被刺了一下，比之前感受到的些微幸福更真实，他的心开始剧烈地疼痛。  
不想回釜山。  
因为清楚，当再一次面对熟悉的风景时，回忆所折射出的虚假希望将把他撕碎。如果必然是残破的，不如留在首尔。  
一墙之隔。李昇勋听到渐近的脚步声，轻轻地刹住，过了很久，对面房间传来关门的声音。他的胸腔像被扯出一个大口子，呼啸的、寒冷的狂风在其间穿行。  
这便是他们无可救药的关系。或毋宁说，只有李昇勋一个人无可救药。  
适逢公司给他接了个短期旅行的综艺，让他险险获得喘息时间。节目主打温情牌，邀请了连同李昇勋在内的几位年轻偶像，搭上演艺界较有资历的前辈，期待擦出不同世代间的火花。录制时期风平浪静，可到节目结束后的聚餐，就出现些不太妙的端倪。  
说是真发酒疯也罢，假借酒劲也罢，一上饭桌，平日端庄有节的前辈仿佛卸了面具，连连向年轻孩子们中最漂亮的女偶像敬酒。时间长了，摄制组也看出不对劲，却碍于当事人的江湖地位，无一人敢明示。李昇勋和另一位男偶像帮着喝了几杯，仍然止不住。席间他小声提醒女孩，快叫经纪人过来，也迟迟未到。情况被逼到无可奈何之时，女孩窘急地快要落泪，李昇勋终于横下一条心，站起身，开口说：  
“不是说经纪人已经到门口了？你喝多了吧？我送你出去。”  
一从餐厅出去，两个人的身边便多出不少微妙的目光。名气都不小，适宜年龄的男女偶像，没有任何伪装地站在交织着暧昧灯光的高级商业区前，意味着什么？明显是有人把两人都认出来了，不停地回头，大概是碍于礼貌才没有大大咧咧地拍照。  
老天作对，李昇勋和女孩在人来人往的商业区前站了将近二十分钟，才拦下一辆出租车。待女孩坐进车里，李昇勋俯身向司机交代了几句，刚要站起来，一直带着犹豫神色的女孩似乎终于下定决心，往他那处探了探，说：  
“昇勋xi，最近跟我的人好像很多……万一被拍到照片……”  
李昇勋的脑子“嗡”地一下。都到这份上，他也不好再责怪人家怎么不早说，是他先揽下的事，便只好安慰对方，自己会有所准备。  
虽则如此，这桃色新闻未免爆发地太快。  
头天才向经纪人组解释，第二天，粉丝社区里已有含糊的流言。到下午，他的手机先是响了一声，紧接着，嘀嘀嗒嗒再没完过——   
“Dispatch独家·知名男子偶像团体成员与当红女子偶像的深夜路边约会”。  
文末附图一张。李昇勋放大一看，照到的偏偏是女孩凑过来说话的时刻。贴着广告的出租车后窗挡去两人的脸，反而留下更耐人寻味的画面：是在说悄悄话，还是告别前不舍的拥吻？真的，如果不是人在那照片里，李昇勋觉得自己都要信了。  
旻浩首先发来询问的短信，只打了短短一个“？”。李昇勋刚想打过去解释，公关组的电话先来了。听上去那边还没从经纪人处得到消息，一上来就急切地要求他做出解释。而工作团队真像是没沟通过的，电话没完没了地打进来，等李昇勋一一复了电，已是两个小时后。收到短信通知去七楼开会，他便出了舞室，径直走到电梯前。  
电梯从地下一层停车场升上来。门一开，里面正站着李昇勋此时最不想见到的人。  
往前的脚步略顿了一下，李昇勋还是强迫自己进了电梯。  
公司新装修过，电梯里的静音效果有所增强，少了从前运行时会出现的怪声。太过安静了。电梯上升的短短几秒中，李昇勋还是忍不住看了他：从密闭的电梯门的反射中。姜昇润戴了一顶黑色毛线帽子，鼻梁上挂着常出现的框架眼镜，看上去刚从哪里跑完行程回来。不知道是不是由于灯光的原因，他的脸显得异常地苍白，嘴唇像被冰擦过，没有温度地紧闭着。他的眼睛同样直视着前方，却很茫然，失去焦距——他好像根本没看见李昇勋。  
李昇勋的视线紧紧地跟着他。  
去往会议室的长长走廊，姜昇润在前面走，李昇勋落在后面，隔着不远的距离。姜昇润的行动很奇怪，在平常，他是礼数最周全，最顾虑他人想法的人。此时却如完全被抽空，听不见同他打招呼的职员的声音，只向前走着，如同幽灵。  
四个人都到了，会议便由公关组开始。向大家解释了情况，讨论完后续对策，一位高层走进来，象征性地对李昇勋训了两句话，出于惯例，也问了队长的责。直到被点起来，姜昇润才仿佛从自己的世界里出来，低着头应话，道歉。因为不是太大的事，会议很快结束，工作人员们陆陆续续地出了房间。  
“走吧？”宋旻浩试探着问道。  
“哥。”  
姜昇润把手里的文件砸在桌子上。  
“哥今天，差点把一切都毁了。”  
李昇勋眯起眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“WINNER，走到今天这一步，花费多少努力，哥不是知道吗？最近日子并不好过，哥不是也知道吗？为什么跑出去见别的女人，想谈恋爱，想把我们都毁掉么？”  
金秦禹扶着额头，“昇润啊，昇勋并没有……”  
“你是在以WINNER队长还是在以姜昇润的身份同我说这些话？”  
李昇勋惨笑着问。  
“我对自己的工作问心无愧。”他接着说，“可这不是很正常吗，姜昇润？在你说出自己想要结婚的时候，不是知道我也可能结婚吗？那么这一切不是顺理成章的吗？我和一个女人相遇，爱上她，和她接吻，抱她，碰她，一直做到最后一步。有什么不对吗？难道说你没有想象过婚姻之前的这些种种？”  
“你！”  
姜昇润咬着牙，脸拧成一团，红着眼，仿若被李昇勋击溃了防线，力气也被卸掉。他用微弱、含混的声音问：  
“可你毕竟还没有女朋友……”  
“如果我说有呢？”  
姜昇润的身子震了一下。他低下头，沉默着，磕磕绊绊地往门口走。仿佛要从沼泽地里爬出一般，他从会议室里跑走了。  
“昇润！”宋旻浩喊着追出去。  
真是一团糟。李昇勋用双手捂着脸，刻意忽视金秦禹投来的责怪的目光。  
什么，都是一团糟。

下午，失去知觉一般，李昇勋在卧室里睡了好久。醒来时天已变成沉沉的紫色，连黄昏都过去了。门户网站上新闻的热度下降得很快，毕竟不是真情侣，网友们的关注又朝着其他新闻飘散。打开房门，客厅黑乎乎的，没有开灯。他大概不会回来。李昇勋想起中午的争吵，茫然感钳住了他。该怎么办呢？李昇勋和姜昇润，该走到哪里去？他想不出来。  
手机屏幕蓦地亮起光来。金秦禹来电。李昇勋想了一想，才接通电话。  
“你，没什么事吧？”  
“在宿舍，怎么了？”  
“昇润喝醉了。”电话那头传来嘈杂的声音，金秦禹停了一会，才继续说，“你去把他接回来。”  
“现在？现在才几点啊？”  
“……就是说啊！你快把他带回去！”  
“你和旻浩呢？”  
“出来跑行程了。”  
“什么行程？”  
“……不能让你知道的行程。”  
这话荒唐到连李昇勋都听不下去，“金秦禹，你真的不会撒谎吧？”  
接听人更换了。“昇勋哥，是我。”宋旻浩沉稳的声音传来，“我和秦禹哥在外面，没办法赶回去，真的。”  
“……他在哪里？”  
宋旻浩念出一串陌生的地址。首尔市新开发的区域，挺受年轻人欢迎，但离他们的住所有相当一段距离。临挂电话前，宋旻浩说：  
“哥，昇润恐怕比表面看上去的要更痛苦。”  
这样的事不能告诉公司里的人。李昇勋拦下一辆出租车，向遥远的高新区开去。驶过盘浦大桥的时候，路边、街上，高楼里透明的格子间都亮起来了。漂亮的都市，可也很寒冷。他的青春，姜昇润的青春，被尽数投放在这里。在那些于舞蹈学院内刻苦训练的日子里，李昇勋收束了自己的梦想。他只想与姜昇润拥有一个小格子间，一同洗漱，一同做梦。那时候他太想他了，失心疯地念着，不问身份，只要能够呆在姜昇润身边就好了。可怎么见了他就把一切都忘掉？做朋友，做队友，做哥哥，远远不够。应该抱着他，碰他，与他做到最后一步。占有他的身体与心，占有他破败的少年时代与熠熠生辉的青年时代，及至后来，哪怕世事变故，退休了，生病了，走到人生的末尾，他还是想占有姜昇润，占有他留给这个世界的最后一句话。听他对自己说谢谢你，非常非常地爱你。以爱人的身份参加他的葬礼，下雨天撑着伞去墓园看他，自言自语，虽然这个世界很好，可还是想你，要是能够早点再见到你，就好了。  
李昇勋的爱情是要占有到这个程度。  
而其他的都不算。  
到现在，再也骗不过自己，所以也没办法在他的身边呆下去了。  
司机在一个十字路口将李昇勋放下。往前走，是一片繁华的小商业区。地方虽不大，店铺却着实很多。写着小字的招牌互相重叠，于霓虹灯下现出局促。李昇勋一家一家地看过去，进去问，甚至给宋旻浩打电话，都找不到姜昇润在的那家店。而姜昇润的电话永远提示无人接听，金秦禹急得说了真话：  
“他不会真的喝醉了吧？”  
李昇勋默然，向对面保证自己会找到他后，挂了电话。  
酒馆藏在商业区侧边巷子的角落。李昇勋找了一个多小时，终于见到它小小的招牌，挂在屋檐下面。藏得太深，所以根本看不见。李昇勋推开门，风牵动门前的铃铛，发出叮当的响声。  
内室格局很小，人也少。大概还是出于太隐蔽的关系。走廊的末端，李昇勋一眼就看到罩着连衣帽的家伙，趴在桌上，还恪守着偶像的尊严，没让别人发现身份。  
结了账，李昇勋背起姜昇润，把手臂拉到自己胸前，固定好。晚上十点，街上的人愈来愈多，如果贸然出去，未做伪装的姜昇润一定会被人认出。还是先等他把酒醒了吧。李昇勋一转身，连巷子都没出，进了酒店。  
还是这么轻。都过去十年了，李昇勋背着他，感觉还像从前一样。青春期抽条快，那时姜昇润虽然手臂细腿也细，脸却肉肉的，浑圆的还没长成型的少年的轮廓。现在却哪里都变得单薄了。李昇勋将他放下，盖好被子，自己进了洗手间。  
他猛地深吸一口气。  
再次与姜昇润独处一室，李昇勋想起他的梦魇。  
爬上他的床的，他的心上人。亲吻他，再用“意乱情迷”把一切否定。  
他洗了把脸，看着镜中的自己，感到无尽的空虚。  
关上洗手间的门，李昇勋回过身。  
姜昇润端坐在床边。  
他看起来很清醒，没有一丝迷糊的醉意。但李昇勋知道他这次是真的醉了，伏在自己背上时，肩膀一侧传来浓烈的酒气。姜昇润喝了很多。  
“李昇勋。”  
姜昇润喊他。  
被鬼神迷惑住，连一秒钟犹豫都没有，李昇勋走过去，在姜昇润旁边坐下。  
他们的手臂交叉着，靠得很近。姜昇润侧过头来看了他一会儿，突然变换了姿势，双膝跪在洁白的床单上，向他探来。  
与他接吻。  
是真正的唇齿相依。姜昇润在动情地吻他。  
李昇勋的大脑卡住了壳。  
不知怎的，两具身体交叠成暧昧的姿势。姜昇润轻轻推开索吻的李昇勋，一翻身，跨坐在对方身上。  
他俯下身子。洁净的、像孩童一般柔嫩的脸庞，过分红艳的嘴唇，他的目光带有的眷恋，李昇勋知道，那份眷恋根本无法假装。他抓住李昇勋的肩膀，说：  
“李昇勋，你把我上了吧。”  
身下的人半张着嘴，愣愣地望着他。  
似乎有利刃划破了姜昇润的面具。那些隐藏地过深的悲伤，一下子全露出来了。他的面容被两种情绪主宰，而他自己也无法控制，他揪着李昇勋的衣服，摇摇头，“不要吗？”他问。  
而他的目光如捕食的幼兽一般，兀地残暴起来：  
“好，那我来上你。”  
姜昇润颤抖的手抚上皮带，要把它解开。李昇勋用力扯去，凶狠地，一把将人压倒在床上。他压着他吻，毫无缝隙，就仿佛明天是世界末日，而他们只在这方寸之间共享氧气。姜昇润搂着他的脖颈，毫无章法、笨拙地回应着。李昇勋的吻不断向下，落到他的下巴、喉结、颈窝，再往下，解开他的衬衫。姜昇润身上传来轻微的颤栗，被李昇勋更紧地抱住。他们下身与下身相抵，早已起了反应。李昇勋脱去他的最后一道防线，光滑的背脊被更猛烈的吻所侵占。  
姜昇润简直乖得过分。李昇勋想。事实上他什么也想不了，只有当下，他感受到身体之间每一次短暂的分离，姜昇润都像怕冷一样，迅速地贴上来。他的手环在他的腰上，承受着，也给予着，身体缠着他，与他剧烈地搏斗。朦朦胧胧间，李昇勋甚至产生错觉，他觉得姜昇润爱他。  
晃动之下，他们看不清对方的脸。仅仅凭借本能，去抚摸，去索取。李昇勋吻着姜昇润的发鬓时，尝到一点咸咸的液体。他睁眼一瞧，是从眼角落下。于是他想扳过姜昇润的脸，想看清楚。姜昇润没有让他得逞，拼了劲抱着他，不让他看。他在李昇勋耳边小声地呢喃：  
“把我……你全部都拿走吧。”  
献祭一般。  
李昇勋挣开他。  
残破的姜昇润，泪水将他的脸庞污糟得一塌糊涂。他望着李昇勋，因为被挣脱，目光泄露出恐惧。他抓着他，可李昇勋只是把他的手拉下来，一言不发地，给他扣上凌乱衬衫的纽扣。  
姜昇润哭着，倒抽着气，他问：  
“为什么呀？”  
李昇勋把他的衣服整好，拿了抽纸，将他脸上的泪水与鼻涕擦去。做完这一切，他抓着姜昇润的肩膀，要说话，却很难张嘴似的，他发不出声音。再一次，他开口：  
“我不是要这个。  
“爱了你这么多年，我早就已经绝望了。姜昇润，你到底明不明白啊？”  
他哽咽着说。  
冰冷的堂灯，映在李昇勋身上。在合上房门的最后一刻，李昇勋望向卧床上那个黑色的影子，他哑着嗓子说：  
“我们，就这样吧。”  


17.

结束2019年的最后一个行程，保姆车把他们从机场送回宿舍。浩燮从司机的位子上探出头，说：  
“接下来一周都没事，我就不再过来了。那么，新年快乐！”  
宋旻浩忙着看管新家装修，放了行李便匆匆离开。金秦禹因为妈妈要过来，临时取消了回老家的计划，留在首尔跨年。李昇勋拗不过他妈，最终还是决定回釜山。打开房门之前，他已经计划好不说什么，马上就走。  
毕竟他和姜昇润，现在，没有太多能说的。  
行李箱用了太久，轮子缺少润滑，进门的时候卡了一下。李昇勋的脚顺带被跘着，身体突然停住，后方心不在焉的姜昇润就撞上他宽厚的背。羽绒服被摩擦发出的声响，已然是沉寂几日的屋子迎来的最大动静。  
姜昇润顿了一下，“对不起……”说到一半，又像察觉自己话语中的错处，没有说下去。  
李昇勋四肢僵硬。他推着行李箱进了房间，又出来，拎着早收拾好的另一包行李。姜昇润还站在客厅中间，愣愣地望着他。李昇勋不得不开口：  
“我走了。”  
“你……去哪里？”  
李昇勋摸摸鼻子，遮掩住自己乱得不知该往什么地方放的目光，“回家。”  
“釜山？”  
“嗯。”  
蹲下穿好鞋子，李昇勋准备拉开门离开了。姜昇润冷不丁地开口：  
“妈妈也叫我回去。”  
李昇勋回过头。姜昇润还穿着为机场时尚准备的漂亮衣服，背包都没卸下来。一副没准备好的样子。仿佛还是眷恋的，眼睛在问，能不能等等他。  
李昇勋掐着手心，别过脸，强硬地说：“我买了SRT的车票了，有规定的时间……”他说不下去，余光里姜昇润迅速地垂下眼睛，嘴唇紧抿。李昇勋磕磕巴巴地讲完，在姜昇润说下一句话之前落荒而逃。  
逃也似的地离开宿舍，离开首尔，李昇勋坐在靠窗的位子上。白色口罩与帽子把他的脸遮得严严实实。车厢里，气氛比往常热闹得多。离开家乡的上班族们都赶在这几天返乡，座位四周，时不时响起熟悉的语调。李昇勋把帽子摘下，窝在皮座椅深处，安静地发呆。  
一个打扮利落的女人从第二节车厢走过来，正打着电话。李昇勋望向过道时，错眼与她对视。女人虽仍应着电话，目光却向他身上上下打量。李昇勋瞧着她，有种说不出的熟悉感。想不起来是认识的人，只判断在哪里见过，是歌迷吗？互相观察的时间已超过正常范围，李昇勋向对方点了点头。对方愣了一下，也回着颔首，似乎是想要搭话，又顾虑他身边的人。最终只是径直地走过去了。  
列车于中午时分到达釜山站。李昇勋刚下车，听见旁边有人喊他：  
“昇勋哥哥！”  
方才碰见的过道的女人。李昇勋还没来得及应，她兴奋地笑出来：  
“是你吧？”  
转过身，她朝身后招手：“老公，快过来！”  
身形健壮的男人向他们的方向走来，女人仔细地打量着李昇勋，扑哧一笑：  
“你是不是不记得我了？”  
“啊……”李昇勋尴尬地咧嘴，对方接着说：  
“那总该记得我姐姐吧？”  
明媚的面孔与记忆中另一张青春的脸重合，李昇勋恍然大悟。他不太好意思地搔搔后脑勺，“好久不见了。”  
因为是旧相识，李昇勋请他们到车站的咖啡厅坐坐。男人从外套夹层里掏出名片，是釜山一家有名商社的员工，李昇勋想要回礼，又想起自己是没有名片的，只好开口：“您好，我是李昇勋……”  
“知道，我们都知道的！”男人爽朗地笑起来，摆摆手，向身旁的妻子递去眼神，“总是和昇润一起在电视上出来，我们家经常收看你们的舞台呢！”  
崔艺静向他解释：“我家先生，以前也是昇润吉他社的前辈。”  
李昇勋的笑容变得有些难以支撑，他点点头，低下脸喝了一口咖啡。  
交谈间不免聊起旧事。崔艺静提起姐姐善熙，说她后来没走正统的高考升学道路，毕业后也与原来的男友分手，去了美国。很打拼了一阵子，现在在纽约一家时尚公司就职，不久前传来好消息，与交往两年的韩裔男友订婚了。  
李昇勋听着这些消息，恍若隔世。印象中梳着马尾、获得他淡薄好感的女孩，多年以后，就像在另一个世界展开崭新生活。与一个人失去联络是多么轻易，并行的线，一旦错过相交的机会，马上会朝着不同的方向延伸。他失落地想着，听见崔艺静说：  
“到后来，其实我姐姐还是很在意你。”  
“嗯？”  
“她去美国之前，有一次我们见面，她说如果我有一天在大街上碰见你……很奇怪对吧，我跟她说，你已经是明星了，我怎么可能在大街上看到你，可她不管，非常执着。她说，如果我碰见你，一定要帮她问你一个问题。  
“她想知道，那个人，你选择的那个人，胜过她的那个人，后来，你们怎么样了呢？”  
“怎么样了……”李昇勋怔怔地望着她，重复着她的话。总是喧嚣的，釜山的大海，咸涩的海水灌满他的心，卷着白色泡沫的浪花，一次又一次，疼痛地拍打在他的岸上。隆隆的声音，盖过崔艺静打抱不平的嗔问：  
“是谁啊？是哪个女孩，当初把你从我姐姐手上抢走？”  
临分别，崔艺静无意问起：  
“那么，昇润会回来过这个年吗？”  
“也许吧。”李昇勋将背包背回身上，望向别处，“或许，回来看看你们和其他朋友。”  
“朋友吗？”崔艺静与身旁的男人相视一笑，“不知道他在首尔的朋友是不是更多。老实说，在釜山读中学的时候，他特别熟悉的同伴，也就我们两个了。他不太和别人玩的。  
“这件事，昇勋哥哥你，不该比其他任何人都更清楚吗？”  
与家人团聚，李昇勋在釜山度过一个安宁、幸福的假期。天晴的夜晚，阳台上落了星光，远方传来若隐若现的海浪声。客厅只开着柔和的小台灯，昏黄的光，像厚重的地毯铺满地面。二姐在白天忙活够了，盖着薄被在开满暖气的屋子里睡得呼呼；大姐扒着婴儿摇篮，轻轻地晃着，嘴里哼唱着安眠曲；李昇勋靠着沙发脚，借助微弱的灯光，很慢地翻一本泛黄的家庭相册。  
“勋，你过来。”  
摇篮中的小婴儿睡容甜蜜，惹人怜爱的样子。李昇勋探手，指腹滑过他小小的脸。大姐指着孩子的五官，轻声说：  
“鼻子像妈妈。”又指指卧房，“嘴巴像爸爸。”她望着弟弟，笑得眯起眼来，“但是眼睛，却有点像舅舅呢。”  
李昇勋跟着笑，“像我的话，不是也像姐姐吗。”  
“不是啊，是像你小时候的眼睛。说不太出来，那种感觉……”大姐专注地回忆着，李昇勋渐渐收敛了笑容。过了一会，他问：  
“姐，你还记得小时候给我讲过的那个故事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你去首尔上大学的时候，假期回来，不总给我讲些奇怪的故事吗？”  
“啊！”大姐一拍掌心，“是有呢！”  
“其中一个，浪荡子接到河里漂来的孩子，认出是他的夫人的故事。你还记得吗？”  
“有印象。”  
“后来，那个故事后来，怎么样了呢？”  
“怎么样……”大姐歪着头，眼珠一转，“并没有后来呀。那个故事，是我根据看过的作品瞎编的。你也说过，那时候，不总是爱说些奇奇怪怪的话嘛。”  
“这样啊。”李昇勋失笑。但，还是无法放下似的，他又问：  
“那么姐姐呢？对姐姐来说，姐夫是那个漂来的孩子吗？命定的，上帝赐予的，是那个人吗？”  
大姐努力地想着。她想了很久。最后，她说：  
“我不知道。”  
她抬起头，望着落地窗外辽远的星空。“姐姐虽然爱过很多人，可是不知道。那个河里漂来的孩子，是已经错过了，还是没遇见，或者根本就是睡在我身边的那个人，我不知道。也许有一天，有那么一个瞬间，上帝会让我知道吧。”  
她笑着挑眉，“但愿是你姐夫呢。因为现在，至少现在，我非常爱他。”  
回过神，大姐似有所觉地看了李昇勋一眼，问：  
“你遇到了吗？那个，河里漂来的孩子？”  
李昇勋微笑着，弯起的嘴角中，像负重着太多东西。“也很难的。很累。那个孩子，虽然第一眼就看到他，第一次就认出他了，可是……”  
他们久久地没有说话。  
许久，大姐抬起手，她摸摸李昇勋凌乱却柔软的头发：  
“我的弟弟，不知道什么时候，长这么大了呢。”  
假期过得很快。李昇勋除了计划见几个初中的朋友，其他时间都留在家里陪父母。十年前孤身一人跑去首尔闯荡，不知不觉，他生活的重心，未来的规划，都落在那个初逢时充满距离感的都市了。釜山还是很漂亮，可终究会渐渐远去吧，他的故乡。如同每一个毅然决然离开的人，李昇勋终于在许多年后发现了这一点。这个瞬间的到来是如此地令人不舍，可是就像生活，像江水流入大海，过去的日子，青春的、美丽的时光，不能总是攥在手里。要放开，折射着细碎的光的记忆，让它们淹没在波涛中，让潮汐带走，成为纪念。那之后，人才能向前走，才能成长。  
为什么人总是要长大呢？  
与初中的朋友有七八年未见。本来提议说去西面一家餐馆，李昇勋迟疑片刻，以人多不方便的借口否决掉了。最后定在南川一个偏僻的特色餐厅。李昇勋到场时，小房间里已载满笑声，似乎是在聊军队里发生的趣事。看到李昇勋进来，席间又爆发一阵欢乐的呼声。  
互相询问了生活状况，其中一个朋友突然拉低声音，暧昧地用肘部撞了下李昇勋，“怎么样，有听到崔善熙的消息吗？”  
“嗯，她去美国了。”  
“还有联系？”  
“没有，前几天碰到她妹妹。”  
“哇，李昇勋，你知道当时有多少人羡慕你吗！”朋友大声说，“如果她喜欢的人不是你，我……”  
“暗恋她吗，你？”李昇勋摇着头笑起来。  
“当然啦！”朋友叹了一口气，举头猛干了一杯，“真可惜，你们后来怎么没在一起呢？是你变心了，还是她变心了？”  
李昇勋撇过目光，微笑着，没有回答。  
“啊，对了，你不是还有个弟弟，那个小不点，来学校找过你的。他过得也还好吗？”  
弟弟？李昇勋皱了眉头。但他很快想起那个下午，命运朝着截然不同的方向疾驰的下午。眼前的朋友并不知晓他的高中时光，自然也不知那个“小不点”后来做了他的跟班，又长成了多了不起的人。原来在不留心的人们眼中，他和他，不会存在千丝万缕的牵连：小不点就是小不点，长相模糊的，李昇勋的什么远方表弟；姜昇润是姜昇润，多年前在歌唱比赛中一炮而红的少年歌手，李昇勋的亲密同事。  
李昇勋转过头，直视着朋友，认真地说：  
“他过得很好。”  
“是嘛。”  
“中学的时候，成绩不太行，我还给他补过课。差几分没考上大学，进了一直兼职的台球室。他的台球倒一直打得很不错，所以去了釜山的大赛，又进了首尔的决赛，拿了一个不小的奖。不过没往选手方向发展，因为台球室老板看中了他，想招他做自己的女婿。就这么和台球室老板的女儿谈恋爱了，对方长得很清秀，是那种贤惠的性格。谈了没多久……结婚了。再以后生了一个儿子，一个女儿。是那种会把自己的奖牌拿给孩子玩的爸爸吧。从岳父那里继承的台球室生意不错，家庭也很幸福。很好，我的弟弟他，真的过得很好。”  
李昇勋想，姜昇润是可以选择那种生活的，本来可以。而他也不必非要踏上这条路。只是走过就走过了，他们选择成为艺人，在万众瞩目的舞台上，在尖叫与欢呼声中，他听见姜昇润一次又一次地重复那一句话，仿若咒语：  
“……所有所有，我们会永远在一起。”  
他看见姜昇润偏过头来笑，眼睛被聚光灯照得很亮，嘴角弯着，简直像是全世界最幸福的人。二十六岁，光彩夺目，天才的，姜昇润。李昇勋模糊了眼睛，觉得自己在强光与泪水中看错，看到那个瘦弱的，脸上带着污渍，倔强的豆芽菜，他永远无法放手的小男孩。十三年，时空茫茫，世事变迁如此之大，为什么他，为什么李昇勋的爱情，仍然困在原地，困在十三岁少年的影子里。无法停止，在姜昇润望向他的每一眼中，他的爱情都在疯狂地生长，在继续。只有姜昇润没注意到他的时候，舞台下，歌迷们看见李昇勋失魂落魄地望着姜昇润，在她们无法听见的，被话筒错过的李昇勋的心跳中，震荡着余音，形成他过去十年，每一天都在呐喊的东西。  
我爱你。  
姜昇润，我爱你。  
“昇勋，你还好吗？”  
“没什么。我只是，太累了。就让我先走吧。”  
偏僻的地方，连车也很少。李昇勋顺着大路走。可是该去哪里，能够去哪里。沥青路在前方中断，再往前，深蓝色的，无边的大海。没有路了，他走到了老广安里海水浴场。新的海水浴场早搬到更近的海边，足以容纳下更多的人，更饱满的欢乐。那之上绽开的烟花，料想也会比他与姜昇润曾见过的更绚烂。都过去了。这是李昇勋在釜山停留的最后一个夜晚，他克制得很好，没有再像往常，一遍遍地巡游他们曾一起生活过的地方。不会再去，不会再回头，他会把他的青春，爱情，永远珍藏、封锁在心里。  
除了这最后一次。  
李昇勋上了楼梯。曾经拥挤不堪的观景台，空空荡荡，只开了必要的紧急用灯。鞋跟磕在略显坑洼的水泥地上，发出沉重的响声。李昇勋扶着楼梯，手上沾上一层薄灰。他将其拍掉，走过转角。  
停下了脚步。  
昏暗的地面，反射出一个形单影只的，非常小的身影。  
与近处的他的影子，他们之间隔着很远的距离。中间，海风吹得灯杆上的彩旗猎猎作响。  
那个人转过身来。李昇勋很轻地笑了一下，接着，不知道为什么，泪水像潮汐一般，从眼眶中不断地涌出。那个人没有动作，没有走近，远远的，好像也只是非常轻地笑了，又哭了。  
广阔、漫长的海际线前，他们只是这样站着。

18.

姜昇润患上了热病。  
公司请的保健医师略略一看，开出几款新的补力剂。劳累过度，最好的方法是立刻休息，可他们还要去中国演出。姜昇润一贯只养他的嗓子，别的地方都马虎。申浩燮盯着他把药咽下去，转头对医师说：  
“多给几包吧。昇勋也是一样的症状。”  
住同一间屋子，出现相同的病征，是很自然的事——虽然劳累过度也算不上传染病。可就连经纪人也习惯了他们身上不时重合的某部分：口音，饮食习惯，宠物偏好，或者患病这件事。  
最终都会指向一个答案：“啊，原来你们都是釜山人啊。”大多数人的追问到此为止。更熟悉一些的，比如金秦禹和宋旻浩，会知道他们不仅是同乡，而且之前就认识。却也仅仅停留在那里。幽深缠绕，更隐蔽的他们的关系，两人心照不宣，从未同别人提起过。  
没用的默契，可就这么瞒住了。釜山的朋友，首尔的朋友，家人，工作伙伴，身边的人漫不经心地各自握住关于他们生活事实的一小片拼图。真正的游戏与角力只发生在姜昇润与李昇勋之间，却各怀心事，从来拼不到一块去。  
经纪人看走了眼，李昇勋与姜昇润患的不是同一种病。  
暖气充足的房间里，尚未沾染人的体温的被子还保存些凉意。姜昇润湿了头发，半光着身子，快速地钻进被窝，陷入柔软的枕头中。枕套上带有酒店洗涤剂的清新味道，与头上散发出的洗发露香气融合，在姜昇润的鼻腔外部徘徊成一股过于甜腻的味道，熏得人头脑发热。  
被子紧裹住四肢，连带着自身体重向下坠。对某个情景的模拟与怀念是身体自发的，比记忆先做出了反应。姜昇润的脸更烫了，呼吸滞重，他的腿不自觉磨蹭起冰凉的布料。  
那天好像也是一样的。  
晕眩着被推倒在洁白的床上，身下是凉的，新娘般的新床单。哥哥压着他，热气往颈间飘散。暮色中，他们寻找对方的唇。接吻的瞬间，虽然欲望的气息很浓烈，但又不仅仅是为了那一点浅薄的快感。姜昇润的心扑通扑通地跳，胸脯与李昇勋相抵的时候，他感受到对方胸腔中的跳动，以同样的频率向外传送。那一刻，说不出为什么，姜昇润捧住了李昇勋的脸。他承认，承认是情欲了。可还有什么东西在外窥视，猛烈地要渗透进来。他哭了。因为那股汹涌的潮水不仅仅向着身体，是把他完完全全地冲向李昇勋。他想和他成为同一个人，终极的占有。如果不行就让他永远抱着他，让他永远不要从他身体里出来就好了。这种想法太可怖，姜昇润害怕地哭了。他哆哆嗦嗦地，被李昇勋抓住了。  
泪眼朦胧中，姜昇润看见李昇勋的眼睛里，藏着恐惧。却是与他截然不同的恐惧，极快地闪过。下一秒李昇勋开始给他扣扣子，从最上面一颗开始。他的手在抖。李昇勋总归要走，总归要离开。姜昇润十余年来藕断丝连的心结终于爆发。他想探身去够他，却被钳住手腕，无法近身。他还是失去他了，姜昇润还是失去李昇勋了。姜昇润几乎没法控制自己，他像个孩子一样哭了起来。   
可为什么李昇勋也那么悲伤？  
他说：“爱了你这么多年，我早就已经绝望了。”  
朋友的爱，兄弟的爱，傻子都听得出否定的答案。李昇勋关上门，将他遗留在黑暗里。姜昇润坐在床上呆呆地想。  
并就此埋下病根。  
姜昇润在梦中喘息，又于夜半醒来。他的梦里总是同样的场景，无非是李昇勋没有发现，没有停下，他们做下去了。一遍又一遍。剧烈的快感过后，姜昇润盯着漆黑的天花板，任凭孤寂与落寞啃噬他的心，最终，只在胸口留下一个空旷的洞。  
澳门回程的飞机，李昇勋坐在他的前座。姜昇润望着越过靠背的那一点翘起的头发，他咬了下嘴唇。  
看看我，哥哥。回头看看我吧。  
李昇勋一次都没有回头。  
撇下他，哥哥一个人回釜山了。  
姜昇润没能买到当天返家的车票，年末的票总是很紧，他只好订到第二天下午去。  
夜间，屋子里安静。首尔市的人们都趁着假期回乡去了，所以连平日喧闹的街道都清静许多。姜昇润的房门没有关紧，厨房里正在运作的冰箱所发出的“喀喀”机械声，一分不漏地传进房间。因为有地暖，姜昇润只盖了条薄被子。他想开窗透气。嗓子很敏感，再加上连续唱了两天，正在干燥的环境中隐隐作痛。但这样他身上的被子就不足以御寒了。套被子这类琐事平时都是姨母在忙，姜昇润自己也搞不清楚其他被子放在哪里。他裹着薄被在白瓷砖地上走，绕了一圈，在另一间没有关门的房间前停下脚步。  
大抵是体寒，李昇勋习惯盖厚一点的被子。暗灰色的被子平铺在床上，看上去非常温暖。姜昇润想了想，将自己的被子放在椅子上。阳台门开了一条缝，他跑回来，钻进李昇勋的被子里。  
一股干净的气息包围了姜昇润。他窝在枕头里，又忍不住，侧过头去嗅，嘴唇轻轻地在上面点了一下。沿着没拉拢的窗帘，街光在床头柜上流下。两副木质相框摆在柜子上，姜昇润眯着眼瞧，一张是李昇勋与父母姐姐们的合影，另一张则是他们四人出去游玩时的纪念照。他拿起后面一张，举到眼前仔细端详。那张相片与相框长短并不相符，空出一条空隙。另一张照片便从空隙中滑出一个角。  
那是一张小照，背面放着。姜昇润开了床头灯，小心翼翼地打开玻璃板，将照片反过来。  
老实说，那张照片拍得不怎么好，因为那是姜昇润在还没有掌握任何摄影技术时乱拍的。十几岁少年很夸张地比着V字，嘟着嘴，向镜头绽开一个灿烂的笑容。身后更年长的少年连镜头都没看，低头拿着笔，在做什么，只从模糊的面容中看出隐隐的笑意。像素低得离谱，因为是翻盖手机年代的产物，估计洗不成正常规格的相片，只能洗成这么小小的一张。  
姜昇润沉默着。他看了很久。  
再钻进被窝时，街上已经没有灯了。房间被笼罩在一片黑暗之中。姜昇润扎紧被角，闭上眼睛，度过一个没有梦的安稳夜晚。  
十二月三十一日下午，姜昇润搭上开往釜山的高速列车。列车始发没多久，首尔市气象预报界面上的图标换成了一朵小小的雪花。乘客们望着窗外，漂亮、圣洁的鹅毛大雪。啊，明年将是多么美好的一年，人们怀着喜悦互相称赞。姜昇润的手指尖碰到玻璃窗，冰冷的，他缩了一下，又把整只手放上去。  
似乎企图用温热的手捂暖整个首尔的冬天。  
傍晚六点，姜昇润回到阔别已久的家乡。表姐夫开着车来载他。他与母亲同舅舅、姨妈几家人吃团圆饭，年年如此。待酒足饭饱之后，姐夫再将他们送回熟悉的老房子。  
脱下大衣，姜昇润妥帖地把衣服收拾好，挂在门后。母亲拿着家门钥匙，站在玄关，迟疑地望着他。  
“怎么了？”姜昇润不明所以地问。  
“儿子，你……要不，回本家看一看吧。”  
“今天不是……”姜昇润抬头看了眼母亲，住了嘴。他明白她指的是什么了。“为什么？”  
“因为你爸爸他，不是也老了吗。”  
“你们两个，还有联系？”  
“每年都有。”  
姜昇润愕然地望着母亲。他的表情太滑稽，母亲笑出了声。于是他也笑了。笑过之后，母亲说：  
“他每年都有给你压岁钱。嗯，我帮你存起来了。还有，也一直问你要不要回本家，我说你没有空。”她深吸了一口气，“其实是我没有准备好。儿子，妈妈这么做，是不是挺差劲的？”  
“没有，妈妈。”姜昇润握住母亲的手，皱起眉。  
“你不是恨他吗？”他又问。  
“恨？之前，是有呢。有爱情在所以才会恨吧。他碰到现在的老婆时，我还爱着他。那个时候是恨的。但那时我们也离婚了，没什么办法。只能怨他为什么走出来得那么快。可我和你爸爸，真的合不来。如果是朋友，也许还能包容；可一旦做了夫妻……我们做不了长久的夫妻。现在不恨了，因为不再爱他了。”   
姜昇润垂下眼，“所以，如果回到过去的话，还是做朋友比较好，对不对？”  
“不是哦。”  
“嗯？”  
“因为有你啊，我的儿子。如果不和你爸爸结婚的话，就不能把你带到这个世界上，就不能像现在这样，成为一名幸福的母亲了。”  
母亲笑意盈盈，姜昇润不好意思地撇过头去。  
但他还是要问的。“那么，没有我的话。妈妈是不是，会和他做朋友呢？”  
“……也不会哦。”  
姜昇润睁大了双眼。  
“可能，不论让我回去多少次，都仍然会选择和你爸爸相爱吧。”  
“因为当时真的很爱他嘛！”母亲像少女一样弯起嘴角，“在一起了，才知道爱情的滋味。”  
“不是很痛苦吗？他离开的那时。”  
“可是，”姜妈妈偏着头想了想，“如果当时不开始的话，也会很痛苦吧。  
“会一直想着他。想着，如果同他在一起了，会怎么样呢？按我的性格，好像会这样思念一辈子。看他成家立业，一生都生活在悔恨中。  
“最重要的是，虽然之后发生了那么多事，可至少那个当下，我觉得非常幸福。人是会变的，但美好的过去，停留在那里，却永远不会消失。挺奇怪的，对不？”  
说了一大段，她突然察觉到什么：“你是不是……？”  
姜昇润用力地摇摇头，他盯着自己的脚尖，一股奇异的解脱感从脚底升上来。抬起头，他说：“总之，妈妈，就让我明年再去本家吧。  
“到那个时候，我应该就准备好了。”  
他笑着回答。  
台球室老板对姜昇润素来很好，出道后还时常联系。挺长时间没登门拜访，姜昇润抽空去了一趟。掀开帘子，从内屋走出一个抱着孩子的女人，眉眼间依稀辨认得出是老板的小女儿。两人互相点头打了招呼，就听见老板爽朗的笑声传来。  
拿起台球杆，姜昇润在众人的注目下来了一盘。“是WINNER的姜昇润啊！”女孩们激动地交头接耳。老板拍拍他的肩膀，“还是这么受欢迎！”  
姜昇润摆摆手，顿了顿，他问：“浩元哥最近有来吗？”  
“昨天来过！啊，他和艺静也问了同样的问题呢，问昇润有没有回来。”  
姜昇润点点头。回来的时间太短，明天就要走了，想见两位朋友，只剩下晚餐的时间。他掏出手机，打了些什么，停下想想，又退格回去。不一会儿，收到艺静发来的短信：  
“好可惜！那么就下次再见～”  
他向老板告辞。信步走在小巷里，他有些辨不清方向，便打开手机导航，顺着地图上的标记走。“变了这么多啊。”姜昇润心想。抬头望街边小店的招牌，那些曾经熟悉的名字，仅少数保留，大部分都随着时间的洪流一同消失了。而当他走到目的地时，铁栅门内，空空荡荡的校园里正响起放学铃声。  
保安从传达室探出头：“都放假了！你找谁？”  
姜昇润慌乱地鞠了个躬，手忙脚乱地解释自己是校友，仅仅来看看。保安好脾气地笑了，问他要不要进去看，他摇摇头：  
“不，我在门口呆着就好了。”  
他并没有进去过的。  
领了指令，连课都没上，就跑到这边来了。巴巴地等了好久，才等到一个人，问他：  
“你认不认识中三二班的李昇勋？”  
姜昇润扒着栏杆。  
“跟我回家吧。”  
被人群簇拥着走出的挺拔少年，那一天，只对他说了这么一句好听的话。  
站在栏杆上扑腾的当时的自己，怎么会了解，后面与他发生的这么多的故事。   
也根本搞不清楚，怎么就爱上他了。  
姜昇润的眼泪大滴大滴地砸下来，碰到铁把手上，发出微弱的响声。他在李昇勋面前，眼泪总是很多。像个孩子。只是因为把他当作哥哥，哭泣是近似撒娇的行为吗？好像不是的。而是在这个世界上，只有那么一个人，没有目的地爱着他。如果没有相识，就会过着彼此互不相知的生活，在釜山的大街上擦肩而过时，也不会想到，两个人会爱对方爱得发疯。姜昇润也是，李昇勋也是，两个看不清对方的疯子，却还是爱得要命。  
为什么像个傻瓜，数年如一日地笃信那个敷衍的答案：李昇勋很善良，才会陪他走过这么多年。  
如果不是呢？  
一次次的追寻，苦求，他看他的目光。被忽略与无法忽略的。  
李昇勋是不是，在他们还不懂事的时候，在那么早，在姜昇润还没有奋力地成为哪个谁的时候，就爱上他了呢？  
爱了你这么多年。  
这么多年。  
那些做过的梦，到底在他身上留下了什么？也不是只要与李昇勋做爱，获得一些肉体上的快乐。于回忆中更频繁出现的，是结束后，比从前更亲密的拥抱，交叠的手，还有李昇勋落在他发间的吻。理应缠绵至此。  
直到现在才明白。  
婚礼圣坛前，在那个更明确的结局里，他应该对李昇勋说：  
“哥哥，不要和别人结婚。”  
还有剩下的那句话，不知道李昇勋还愿不愿意听。  
出租车司机望着后视镜，镜面折射出的漂亮青年，红着眼睛。去广安里海水浴场。旧的那个。他说。你是釜山人吗？司机先生很想问一句，可青年看上去那么脆弱，他不敢打扰。只是放任他在寒冷的冬季打开车窗，咸涩的海风，刀子一般刮在脸上。  
幽灵一样的，司机先生看着青年上了楼梯。掉转车头，他离开了。车灯映照的沙地路上，又见一个穿着羽绒服的，高高瘦瘦的青年。奇怪了。他心想。这里难道是什么探险圣地？  
汽车飞速地往他们身边驶过。  
而整个世界，终于寂静地，只剩下两个人。  
年久失修的楼梯，发出吱呀声。  
他们对望着。  
虽然没有美丽的烟花，也没有熙攘的人群。可姜昇润要说，不管这次，李昇勋还会不会抱住他。他想说，十余年前不能说的话，两个月前不会说的话，在擦掉眼泪之后，灿烂地笑着说：  
“因为我爱你，因为我爱上你了。所以啊，李昇勋，你能不能再重新爱上我呢？”

19.

姜昇润说出了那句话。  
话音落下的当口，他止不住地发晕。那句话耗尽了他的体力，也耗尽了他的勇气。海风中，姜昇润害怕地闭上眼睛，等待裁决。  
他浑身发抖。  
太清楚那套规则，陷阱与终点，姜昇润是过分谨慎的人，不会置自己于险地。虽然妈妈说了，虽然爸爸不是抛下他们走掉，长到这个岁数，明白他们曾是世间最普通的一对夫妻，只是循规蹈矩地消耗了爱情，平凡地离别。  
他仍然害怕。  
可是在这个世界上，即使是姜昇润，也有唯一一个想要相信的人。  
得到他的依靠，得到他的爱。  
得到他的怀抱。  
姜昇润的下巴撞在对方的肩膀上，温热的颈间，体温带出一股干净的味道。  
而他只是低下头，把脸埋在羽绒服里。  
“李昇勋，我……”  
“姜昇润。”  
李昇勋用手抓住姜昇润的双肩，将他分开一点。在姜昇润眼里，像只疲倦的狮子，强大却脆弱，眼圈还微微红着，渴望地看着他，轻声说：  
“这次，没有骗我吧？”  
姜昇润红了眼，他凑上去，鼻尖对着鼻尖，他说：  
“我没有骗你。”  
李昇勋笑了一下，笑容里像掺杂着同样的悲伤与幸福。他哑着嗓子问：  
“那么，和我在一起，好不好？”  
姜昇润没有回答。他踮起脚，与李昇勋接吻。  
李昇勋的身子绷着，不能放松。姜昇润察觉到他的情绪，他松开攥着李昇勋前襟的手，环住他，将上身更紧密地贴着他。他是那么依赖、投入地吻着他，意识到这点的李昇勋，心突然跳得很快。他重重地吻下去，双手穿过姜昇润的胳膊下，勒着他的背，把他往怀里带。  
唇分的时刻，李昇勋望见姜昇润白净的脸上，渗出一种发烫的红。他忍不住再往姜昇润的侧脸上啄了一下。这样满心宠爱的动作，比吻更动人。姜昇润低下头去，不自觉地露出说不出话的表情。类似的瞬间在成为职业艺人多年的姜昇润的现时已很难再看见，但对李昇勋而言，却是异常熟悉的。  
“……”姜昇润抬头看了李昇勋一眼，顿了顿，瘪着嘴把脸撇开。  
“在想该叫我什么？”  
李昇勋牵着他的手，他们走到护墙前。李昇勋首先翻身上了水泥座，拿袖子擦了擦一旁的位子，他笑着朝姜昇润伸手。  
“上来。”  
姜昇润一发力，坐上去，他没把握好平衡，身子歪倒着，顺势被李昇勋搂住。姜昇润作势要挣开，却也没用什么劲儿，就这么半推半就地靠着。  
虽然他俩都是公开的爱狗人士，但姜昇润从来没发现李昇勋原来是属狗的，至少此刻是。他的两只手像爪子一般扒着他的衣服，鼻子擦着姜昇润的头发嗅个不停。姜昇润真坐得不舒服了，他扭着脖子，李昇勋还继续靠过来，逼得他叫了一声：  
“李昇勋！”  
声音却轻地像撒娇。李昇勋果然没放在心上，在他耳边用气音说：  
“嗯，私下里就叫我名字吧。”  
姜昇润的脖子被气流拂得痒痒的，意乱情迷，他略带威胁地喊：  
“哥！”  
李昇勋的身子抖了一下，他如梦初醒般地抬起头来，睁着慌乱的眼睛看着姜昇润。  
这样被看着，姜昇润原本要说的话，全被忘了。  
在他们错杂的关系中，他并不是唯一一个害怕对方离开的人。  
李昇勋很勇敢。可十年如一日地守护着一个飘渺的人，那些日子里，姜昇润想起他曾在房间说过的话。他早就该放弃了，为什么，还守在自己身边？该有多么痛苦？他回忆着，心脏被懊悔的枷锁缠绕，如果能早一点明白。他的手抚上李昇勋的脸，心疼地说：  
“对不……”  
像是知道他要说什么，李昇勋把他轻轻地吻住了。  
与之前的不同，这次，他们只是温柔地交换感情，吻得缱绻而漫长。直到姜昇润微微喘气，把头低下，突然地抬起李昇勋的手，在他的手掌心里亲了一下。很难抑止感情似的，他抬起头来，眼睛发亮地说：  
“哥哥，我爱你。”  
他望了他许久，久到两人都在对方的瞳孔中照见自己的影子，痴迷又陶醉。“要是你能知道就好了。”  
李昇勋一下张口结舌，耳朵被炙地发红，他结结巴巴地回答：  
“这是……我要说的话。”  
说罢，他像抱着一只缺少筋骨的玩偶熊一般，没有安全感地将怀中的人紧紧抱着。姜昇润任由他动作，找了一个舒适的坐姿，倚在他怀里。  
厚厚的云缓慢飘散，半面月亮露出来，光在其上镶了一道银边，映在海面上。入夜后，海浪的声音变得沉重，隔壁营业中的浴场，隐隐约约散落着人影，愈发趁得他们周围的寂静，像世界之外无人知晓的地域。有好一段时间，两个人都没有说话，耳旁只回响着彼此的呼吸声。  
“什么时候……喜欢上我的？”  
李昇勋的下巴压着姜昇润薄薄的肩膀，硌得他有点疼。他坏心眼地往姜昇润的小肚子上掐了一把，激得姜昇润轻叫一声，往他的怀里缩了缩。虽然得到了他的人，似乎亦得到了他的心，李昇勋心里的苦涩却未减半分，反而更加浓郁。他从未奢望姜昇润像自己爱他一般爱上自己，即使他说得那么动人，李昇勋却是惶恐的。他小心翼翼地说出自己的猜想：  
“今年吗？还是，上个月？”  
姜昇润沉默了一会儿，道：  
“上次来这里的时候。”  
“上次？你什么时候还来过？”  
“就和你一起来的那次。”  
“和我一起来……”李昇勋愣住，“我们不是就来过一回吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“……那是十多年前的事了啊，姜昇润。”  
“嗯。”  
“你，那个时候就喜欢我了？”李昇勋不可置信地重复。  
“心里虽然不太清楚，可是身体上……”长睫毛在小孩脸上快速闪动，“啊，总之……问这个干什么？”他嗔怒地搡了李昇勋一把，“你好烦。”  
他没下力，自然没推动，李昇勋直着背，岿然坐着。姜昇润感觉到他俯下身，短短的胡茬蹭着脖脊，几乎要把嘴唇都贴上来。“我真想咬你，嗯？”  
姜昇润听得耳朵发热，连忙把话题岔开，“那你呢？”  
没想到李昇勋答得很快，“第一次带你回家那天。”  
“…………”  
姜昇润简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“那才是我们第二次见面啊？！”  
“对啊。”李昇勋理直气壮地回答，“怎么了？”   
“那你，那你……”姜昇润简直要发火，“难道你从来没把我当成过弟弟？”  
“是啊。”李昇勋抓住他挥舞的手臂，慢条斯理地说，“你一直把我当哥哥吗？你把我当哥哥尊敬的那些日子，我可从来没把你当成是我弟弟。”  
姜昇润用了劲想从对方的怀抱里逃出来。可李昇勋的力量比他大多了，牢牢将他压在自己前身。李昇勋突然低声说：  
“你是我生命中最重要的人。”  
姜昇润猛地停下动作。他想回过头去看他，看李昇勋的脸。李昇勋却仿佛很害羞，不让他转过来。怕姜昇润冷似的，他用厚羽绒服将小孩的身躯再包裹了一层，给他带上帽子，又凑在他耳边絮絮地说：  
“知道吗，姜昇润？现在知道了吗？”  
姜昇润乖乖地点头。  
观景台并非让人久坐的地方，姜昇润的屁股被硌得生疼，不安分地扭动起来。李昇勋见状，直接把人抱到自己的大腿上。“舒服了没？”姜昇润皱着眉调整坐姿。  
几秒后，李昇勋把他的腰搂住了。  
“别乱动。”姜昇润听见身后的人用少见的低沉嗓音说，“想想你现在坐哪儿呢。”  
姜昇润的脸腾地烧起来。“放我下去！”他锤了锤黏在他身上的坚实臂膀，李昇勋根本没听见他的抗议，心猿意马地说：  
“回我家吧。”  
“叔叔阿姨都在家呀。”  
“那去你家。”  
“……妈妈在。”  
“酒店？”  
“……你带证件了吗？”姜昇润歪着头问。李昇勋挫败地撇着嘴，听姜昇润安慰他：  
“明天就回首尔了。”  
“那就回首尔！”  
“要练特别节目，还有改动的舞蹈。”姜昇润伸着手指，老神在在地细数要做的事。李昇勋气得咬牙，“都是谁出的馊主意？”  
“都是你出的。”姜昇润斜着眼睛瞧他。  
李昇勋沉浸在搬起石头砸自己脚的痛苦中久久不能自拔。大脑飞速转动，他咂摸出一些不对劲来。“为什么练舞就不行？”  
“嗯？难道可以吗？！”姜昇润责怪地飞了他一眼。  
李昇勋笑出声来，“难道不可以吗？”  
“……？”  
“我没说要做什么啊？你自己胡思乱想些什么呢？”  
叮咚。姜昇润听见他们上日本节目时那个宣告失败的恼人音效。他抿着嘴，心里气得跳脚，又臊得慌，决定再也不跟李昇勋废话。  
时断时续的沉默与亲吻之间，远处的石坡上，忽然升起一簇一簇的烟花。姜昇润看呆了，艳丽的火色在他眼中映出闪影。他用头拱了下李昇勋，欢欣地问：  
“是你安排的吗？”  
李昇勋静了几秒，略带无奈地开口：  
“……你想要的话，下回再带你来好了。”眯着眼瞧了会儿，他握着姜昇润的手指了指对面：  
“看，是有人求婚呢。”  
李昇勋举起小孩的手，仔细端详。他们都是偶像，手上经常乱七八糟地戴一堆饰品。李昇勋取下姜昇润左手无名指上的戒指，又取下自己的，交换。将自己的套在姜昇润手上，姜昇润的套在自己手上。  
“好了，以后就不要摘下来了。”  
“这是什么，结婚戒指吗？”姜昇润傻乎乎的，脑袋不清醒，把最浪漫的事用最不浪漫的语调说了出来。李昇勋被逗乐了，说：  
“先订婚，结婚下次。”  
“什么时候？”  
姜昇润说得很认真，没有半点玩笑的意思。他的目光仍然如他们少年时纯真信任，像他的心一般，未曾变过。李昇勋盯着他看了好久，心里渐渐地亮透了。他握着姜昇润的手，指尖相触，回答：  
“什么时候都可以。  
“明天，明年，等我回来后，等你回来后，等下次巡演，去美国，或者去欧洲，叫秦禹哥和旻浩当伴郎，找个礼堂，我们就结婚。”  
姜昇润愣愣地盘算着。过了好一会儿，才觉察出自己的莽撞。他用蚊子般细微的声音说：“会不会太快了？”  
“我觉得不快啊。”  
“那就，”姜昇润扣住握着自己的手，“下次巡演，行不？”他垂下眼睛，嘴角极力藏住窃喜的笑意，咬住了嘴唇。漂亮的姜昇润，终于从雾气中走出。是我的人了。李昇勋想着，听见姜昇润的呢喃：  
“反正，还有很多时间呢。”  
“对，还有很多时间。”  
他答道。  
就是这样。在翻越无数的山和水之后，他们到达了彼岸，拥有一个完美的结局。是结局吗？李昇勋想，也不是的。他和姜昇润还拥有宽阔、未知的以后，会继续相爱，也会吵架，离他梦境里那个完美的终点还很遥远。但这又有什么关系呢？他正过着有生以来最幸福的一天，与所爱的人相伴，并把故事与生命的结局抛得很远。等到明天，他还会和姜昇润牵着手，坐上SRT，离开熟悉的釜山，去往首尔。他不必再做梦，因为列车已驶上现实的轨道，不断向前。  
而他知道，一切都将比故事里更好。

-釜山故事·完-


End file.
